Threads of Fate
by Harosata
Summary: A collection of Kill la Kill ideas. Hopefully one of these will be turned into a story.
1. Mario: Yoshi's Island

Ragyo Kiryuin looked at the baby in the test chamber. She had thought that a child with her genes and the Life Fibers could bear the full force force of COVERS, but it seems that Ragyo would be the only one capable of wearing them. At least the child had stopped crying. With a press of a button, a hatch opened under the child barely a year old, dropping the child into the abyss.

Her husband had just overcame the fact that he had a hand in killing his own child, and now, Ragyo just disposed of that same child like a piece of trash. He looked Ragyo straight into her eyes. "She deserved a funeral."

"An offspring with no name has no tombstone." Ragyo coldly stated. "We have no more need to create more children."

At that point, Soichiro Kiryuin, who married into the family, had realized how depraved Ragyo Kiryuin was, and had started to plant a seed of rebellion in his oldest daughter's head.

But what of the second child, the one who has no name?

* * *

There is a different world. It was said that if one goes through the sewers in a certain way, the pipes will change, and they will bring you to another world. And in that world, there is an island. One can experience the blaze of a volcano and the harsh winters just by walking across the island, and it is home to a variety of creatures. One such creature is like a dinosaur, though they had globular snouts and have somehow learned to craft shoes for their own two feet.

Yes, these are the Yoshi. And today was yet another peaceful day on Yoshi's Island. The trees wre bountiful, the birds were screaming...actually, it was the screaming that droves the birds away. The Yoshi wondered what landed on this island, so they searched, but not too far, as they did find a human baby. The Yoshi squeaked and sang to themselves. It is a majestic langauge, and fortunately, a translator was invented:

"It is one of those human babies!"

"A child? Did the stork drop this one by accident?"

"Don't be foolish! The stork has not missed a delivery ever since that day..."

"The day when that magic-caster sought to remove one of the Star Children..."

"Fear not, it matters not if this is the fault of the bird or the turtle. What matters is the little one."

"Ah, we must bring the little one to Stork's Peak. Only then will this one go to its parents."

"What is the little one's name?"

The Yoshi stopped singing as they looked at the child. A green Yoshi came in close to sniff at her. The baby grabbed Yoshi's nose and giggled.

"The little one...has no name, but she is like us. A dragon, but little."

"Little Dragon. Alright, Little Dragon, let us embark on a journey to find you new family."

* * *

_((Yes, this is a Yoshi's Island crossover. You ever wondered how Ryuko got to Mr. Matoi? It is far more than what it looked like at first.))_

Meanwhile, in the secret keep in Stork's Peak, Kamek was currently plotting. Kamek was perhaps the oldest Magikoopa after Kammy, but he had been serving Bowser when the big brute was just a slightly smaller baby.

"Hm, interesting, yes, interesting."

"Hey, Old Kamek!" Kamek sighed. He was plotting and babysitting Bowser Jr. and the Magikoopa who worshipped Bowser like some sort of god. He did not know which one was worse.

"Yes...young lord?"

"I was peaking through the telescope, and I just saw a bunch of Yoshis plowing through."

Kamek stiffened, if only because his bones were already stiff. "I-it's probably just migrating season. They're just normally dumb creatures."

"Huh..." Bowser Jr. thought it over. "They also have a baby with th-"

"NOOOOOOooooo!" Kamek panicked, looking for his wand all over the room. "It's happening again! The Yoshis and the babies, and the eggs! Oh Bowser, the eggs!"

Bowser Jr. grabbed a wand and smacked Kamek on his noggin. "Snap out of it! Daddy told me about his first encounter against Mario. This time, you got the tyke that framed the plumber."

Kamek snatched the wand. "You're right, you are the successor to the throne, after all. Very well...Magikoopa!"

The Magikoopa lined up, all ten of them. "Your task is to bring the baby with the Yoshi, and to do whatever it takes to stop them! The Yoshi had managed to bring Mario against Bowser. You do not want to have another plumber to go against Bowser's family, do you?"

The Magikoopa hissed at the mention of their lord's persistant enemy, and so they set out to fly. Bowser Junior, though, had another thought. "She could be a princess."


	2. Original: Kill la Kill Game

((In this one, it's a video game like what some people do to Naruto and Harry Potter.))

This was it. More than a decade of thorough planning, of careful acting, and yet all for naught. Her peerless blade shattered with a punch, her godly uniform torn off and worn by her adversary, beaten and humiliated. And just when Satsuki thought things couldn't get any worse, it seems that Matoi...no, her sister had her heart torn out by the very woman that threw her away. Her army turned against her, her Elite Four pinned down, and the world plagued by COVERS. Satsuki had no choice but to fade out from this world.

"So, this is hell." Satsuki gazed around the darkness. Suddenly, there was a bright light. "Or is this the gateway to forbidden paradise?"

As the light dimmed, Satsuki stooded unwavered. The light was joined by more rays of light, each one forming words and numbers.

**GAME OVER**

**Attempt- 1**  
**Level- 41**  
**Discipline- Samurai**  
**Money- 12.6B**  
**Time- 17Y 5M**

**Surviving Followers:**  
**Primary- 4 x 100 = 400**  
**Secondary- 0 x 10 = 0**  
**Additional- 0 x 1 = 0**

**Discovered:**  
**Honnouji Academy- 99%**  
**Osaka- 99%**  
**Kobe- 100%**  
**Kyoto- 100%**

**Achievements:**  
**...**

At this point, Satsuki turned away. Then she laughed. The noise coming from her throat sounded so alien to her. "Was this all just a game, Ragyo Kiryuin? Did you spare me from my sister's fate, just to screw around with me? With us? Was my ambition...all for nothing?"

No words echoed back to her. At that, the world shifted around her. She could see that the very school she built has come back to the condition before...no, this was what Honnouji Academy looked like when it started three years ago. She then saw big words carved in stone and covered in red:

**Kill La Kill: la Game**

**Press Start**

Satsuki glared at the words, and the words were exchanged for some new ones.

**New Game+**  
**Download Store**  
**Options**

Satsuki scoffed. "So, I can't just continue. Very well, if this is how you want to play, so be it. Let it be known that I, _**Satsuki Kiryuin**_, will defeat Ragyo and COVERS, and save my sister!"

Satsuki thrust her hand through **New Game+**, and the light consumed her.

* * *

_(Preview of Attempt 214. Yeah, it took a while)_

Aikuro Mikisugi was worried. It seems that Satsuki Kiryuin, known for her steadfast and cold demeanor, was sitting in an abandoned classroom, actually hugging her knees. This did not seem like her at all, and Satsuki would not go as low as to hire imposters.

"Mikisugi, did you know I know about your cameras." Aikuro's eyes widened behind his shades. How did Satsuki know? "Oh, I know they were there, but Ragyo knows what I know, and I don't want her to know..."

Aikuro kept up with his facade as a humble teacher. "Uh, is there something wrong between you and your mother?"

"Of course you naked monkey! I have to defeat that monster of a woman, but she's just too strong! Level up, she kills me! Level my students, she kills me! Level Ryuko up, and she uses Ryuko to kill me!" Satsuki continued to rant, almost about to pull her hair out. "Gah! No matter what I try, Ragyo will alway win!"

Aikuro took of his glasses and swept his hair back. "I'm more concerned that you know Matoi's daughter despite that she hasn't gone to your school yet. I never expected that you were going against Ragyo, though. You and her seem to share similar goals."

"There's no point telling you. When I die, everyone will forget. I suppose that's the only good thing if Ragyo won't remember this outburst. She's bad enough as it is."

Aikuro removed his shirt before he sat besides her. "Satsuki Kiryuin, you have the help of Nudist Beach."

Satsuki scoffed. "And what did that do? I paid you ten times what Matoi offered, even gave you Life Fibers to research on. The only effective thing you created was Senketsu, and nothing I did had contributed to that. Everything I've done with my power is useless!"

"Then strip."

"What."

Aikuro thought his pants was getting too tight, so he let it slide right off. "I have no idea what you are going through, Satsuki Kiryuin, but I know you haven't tried everything yet. Strip the walls around this school and make it a tank. Strip the steel of your blade and turn it into a bow. Strip away the fear of death and what it means to be a Kiryuin, Satsuki."

As if a veil was lifted off her, Satsuki had seen where she had gone wrong. "Of course, so focused I was on fighting Ragyo the way I know, that I should have found another way to kill her. Thank you...teacher. To repay you for that advice..."

Satsuki got up and tore her clothing off. "From this moment forward, I will join Nudist Beach!"

* * *

_(Preview of Attempt 215)_

Satsuki growled as she looked over her school, back in her uniform. "New idea: join Nudist Beach and kill the naked gorilla that shot me."


	3. South Park: The Stick of Truth

Soichiro smiled as the last box was moved into their new home. "Well, I think that's everything. I thought the move would have been more difficult, but we somehow managed. It's a new beginning for us; things are finally going to be good."

Still, Soichiro was a bit worried as he looked up. With a deep breath, he tried to convince himself. "They won't look for them here. I just need to make sure they don't attract any attention. Let's see how they're doing."

Soichiro went upstairs to a room, making sure to knock first. "Girls, are you dressed?"

"Just as second, father." _*wap*_ "Dad, Sister-roth's cheating!"

"Settle down, you two." Soichiro opened the door, seeing a bunk bed that had been set up. However, his eyes went to the two girls who came with him. His oldest daughter, who had straight hair and great eyebrows, just finished fixing up her dress. His youngest daughter had messy hair with a red forelock, just like the clothes and the feathers on her. The younger was glaring at her older sister, who acted like nothing happened despite the pillow behind her.

"I see you like your new room." Soichiro smiled at them. "I know it's a big change for all of us, but...do you remember why we moved to this private quiet mountain town?"

The younger girl's eyes lit up. "Sister-roth told me mom's a rapey-monster and she'll tear my heart out."

"...Those weren't my exact words." The older girl said, not meeting Soichiro's eyes.

Soichiro couldn't refute those words, given that he would have to describe that woman with far harsher words. "Alright, you two, we'll be talking about your langauge later. Right now, I want you to have fun, okay? Just play with the others. Just make sure to come back before it gets dark."

The young girl took this as the cue to drag her older sister out of the bed room.

* * *

"I miss Nonon already." The older girl laments.

"Sister-roth, you don't like me anymore?" The other girl quivers. The older sister ponders upon it, and the young girl huffs. "You should say yes!"

"I think you got the vocabulary wrong..." The girls stopped walking as they came upon a strange scene. Two boys, one with elven ears attached with strings and another body with a cape and a circlet.

"You shall die by my warhammer, drow elf!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I banish thee to the forest realm!"

"No way! I banish you first!"

The younger girl looked at her sister. "What are those boys doing?"

The older girl looks at them. "Failing to prove their masculinity."

"Oh, okay." The girls look back at the boys.

It seems that the 'elf' was still energetic, and the caped boy could not continue this game.

"Help! Somebody! I can't hold out much longer!" The caped boy was shoved to the ground as the elf wailed on him. "Heeelp!"

Before anyone could react, the young girl tapped the elf on the should and helped him turn around with a right hook. "Leave him alone!"

The elf glared at the girl. "No fair! That's cheating! I'm gonna tell my mom!"

"Go ahead. We'll tell her that you were beating up another boy and you ran after getting one punch from a girl. Not a good picture if it gets uploaded to Twitter." The older girl mocked him. The elf said nothing and left, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

The caped boy let the elf pass him before turning to the two girls. "Thanks, kids. I didn't realize he had a health potion."

"Is it tasty?" The older girl shook her head at her sister's question.

"Heh, my name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a paladin." He eyed the house past the girls and made the connection. "I live right next door to you. We should be friends!"

"You think we should just 'be friends' because you say-" "Done!" The younger sister had already added Butters on her and her sister's phone. The older girl snatched her phone back. "Damn it! I don't know how to remove contacts!"

"Now that we're friends, you should speak with the Wizard King. He's been talking about your arrival." The girls blinked at Butters' statement.

_((In case you couldn't tell, this would be a South Park: The Stick of Truth crossover. It follows an AU where Satsuki and Ryuko's dad manages to escape the Kiryuin family and hide in a small mountain town. Too bad the game isn't out at the time of this fanfic. By the way, I'm called Satsuki Sister-roth because she probably owns her adult-sized katana, and she'll be 9 years old at the time. Do the size comparison and untangle the name.))_


	4. Star Wars

Chaos reigned throughout the ship as soldiers in pink swarmed through the hallways. Three figures make their way to the escape pods. One was dressed as how someone of noble uprising would, while the two others looked like machines, one made of blue facets and the other resembling a girl with jetpacks.

The noble handed her droids a disc. "Nonon, Houka, you must bring the message to Matoi."

"But Lady Satsuki, why won't you escape with us?" Nonon, the girly one, asks.

"She will stop at nothing to capture me." Satsuki told them. "By delaying her, I can at least buy you time."

"Lady Satsuki!" Nonon cried as Houka pulled her into the escape pod. Satsuki picked up a broken piece of piping and proceeded to head out, but she was flanked by those pink soldiers.

Worse, those soldiers were accomodated by a woman in white, shining in a brilliance of rainbows. Satsuki scoff at this infamous figure. "Darth Revocs, isn't that too much light for someone on the Dark Side?"

"Ah, Princess Satsuki, you have been a naughty little girl. Tell me, where are the plans?"

* * *

_((With a certain quote after a certain episode, why does no one make a Star Wars parody? Fine, I will spoil it here.))_

Blade flashed against blade, but Ryuko could only move back as Darth Revocs pressed on. The only way out was down, and soon, her back hit the pillar, with no more bridge. Ryuko raised her blade one more time, but Darth Revocs simply cut her hand off.

"Aaaugh!" The heat had cauterized the cut, but it still hurt.

Darth Revocs deactivated her lightsaber, though she still looked down on the trembling Jedi. "Ryuko, did that Isshin Matoi tell you anything about me?"

Ryuko glared up at her. "He said you killed my mother."

"I suppose he sees it that way." Darth Revocs had to hold back a laugh at Ryuko's confused look. "I didn't kill your mother. I. Am. Your Mother."

"No...That isn't possible..." The monster who enforced the Empire's rule, who could casually kill off a whole planet...was her mother. "That isn't possible!"

"Look in your heart. You know it to be true."

"You're lying!" Ryuko chose to jump down into the abyss, where Satsuki was quick to catch her as they flew away from the planet. Darth Revocs scoffed, realizing that there was nothing else to accomplish on this planet. Today, a great loss was experienced in the fight against the empire, but who was the one that lost?


	5. The Lego Movie

_((I want to see the Lego Movie, but I barely have time...or at least time to drag the family to it. So here are random parts here and there.))_

In an apartment, a One Star woke up from his bed. His name was Emmet Billund, and today, he was pumped up. "Alright, morning routine! Exercise, brush teeth, comb hair, pack lunch, go to car...oops, almost forgot my uniform!"

Emmet quickly got into his car and drove to school. He turned on the radio. "Hey, this is an awesome song!"

"Drive carefully, parallel park, greet everyone." Hello, everyone!" "Hello!" "Get overpriced coffee." "That'll be 37 dollars."

Emmet wondered why he got overpriced coffee. "That...is awesome!"

* * *

Emmet was part of the Construction Club, and today, the club would make more One-Star Apartments. He doodled on his clipboard. So far, it looks like everything was going in place. The right amount of cement mix, the right amount of steel beams, the right amount of trespassers.

Emmet blinked. One is not the right amount of trespassers. "Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to leaaaaa..."

Emmet couldn't say anything else. He couldn't even blink. Before him was the most lovely girl he has ever seen. That black hair with the red forelock. Those grey hexagon eyes. That combination of a sailor fuku and sports jacket.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

The girl was getting a bit creeped out. "Okay, I'll just go."

"Wait, don't go!"

* * *

Satsuki was not amused. "Inumuta! Why haven't you found the rogue One Star?"

Inumuta looked to the other three elites, though they made sure to distance themselves. Inumuta sighed. "Well, the problem is that the rogue One Star has a facial match...with all the other One Stars."


	6. Kingdom Hearts: Organization XIII

_(There once was a Kingdom Hearts story or two where Xemnas survives and then begins recruiting new members from various anime worlds. Obviously, this one will take a page out of that book.)_

Xemnas looked down on the world. Honnouji Academy, a world born from the heart of an ambitious figure. After a few discrete observations, he had wondered if this figure, Satsuki Kiryuin, was a Princess of Light. He shook the idea out of his head; even if the notion was not ridiculous, he could easily capture the other seven princesses with ease.

Xemnas noted how the school was split by population, but he was more interested in these Goku Uniforms. These uniforms gave their wearers powers, and more power was given when more Life Fibers were weaved into them. Were they stronger than Keyblade armors or Sora's Drives, or even the powers of nothingness? Perhaps not with the current selection, but he was certain there was something off about these "Life Fibers".

Over the last few months, however, things had gotten interesting. It all began when the one known as Ryuko Matoi entered Honnouji Academy. He watched as Ryuko had challenged the structure of Satsuki's world, and in turn, he saw how Satsuki struck back. These evolved Goku Uniforms they wore, the Kamui, were surely strong, but with that price of power came a sentience that would surely go against his plans. Speaking of which, he was amused that Satsuki allowed this Fight Club to form and disband if only to weed out the weak.

Xemnas could only see two potential recruits here. Satsuki Kiryuin had a strong heart, able to lead her students regardless of their ranks and never forced back into a corner. Ryuko Matoi, though, was very stubborn, yet she was adaptive and knew when to continue living. The latter was weak, but she reminded him of Sora.

Finally, the time came. Satsuki had announced the Naturals Election, an event that ensured anarchy over the coveted Three Star ranks shared by her Elite Four. Ryuko managed to get the fifth spot, and this had prompted the Elite Four to make a deal with Satsuki to fight Ryuko one-on-one.

Xemnas observed the Ryuko girl. She had fought against an opponent with a powerful defense, then later fought someone who had the advantage in the sky. Ryuko had not bothered to take a break between the fights, and had prompted two transformations and some new techniques. Ryuko was becoming more and more impressive, but Xemnas knew that Ryuko still had a long way to go if she were to challenge Satsuki.

At last, Ryuko was to face that one guy. Xemnas did not remember the man's name, only remembering that the man had purposely blinded himself to get back into Satsuki's grace. "Hey, old man, hope you don't mind if I drop in!"

Xemnas showed no fear as a sugary girl in pink had appeared next to him and then floated down to the arena. There was something...alien about that girl, but then he mentally thanked the girl as he saw a reaction from Satsuki. Satsuki has a strong heart, but she steeled it strongly against her supposed ally. She would never turn. On the other hand, that girl had pulled out a purple blade, and it drove Ryuko into a blind rage.

Xemnas smiled as Ryuko's heart filled with darkness. So, a girl who seeks the murderer of her father, only to meet the murderer who never broke that smile. Ryuko had fought until the Kamui she entrusted her life consumed her, and she was turned into a monstrosity. If this monster became a heartless, he would have to place it on the level of a Kurt Kisa.

He quickly teleported to the ground and whisked Ryuko's friends, depositing her at the edge of the school. By the time he returned, Satsuki had began fighting the monster Ryuko. Without a foolish person to interfere, Satsuki came in for the final blow, managing to thrust her blade through Ryuko's chest. Xemnas heard a gun go off, and Ryuko's body had been frozen as Satsuki managed to jump away in time. When Satsuki saw Ryuko's heart perched on her blade, her blade shook. However, this was all Xemnas needed to see to know that everything went as planned.

* * *

A girl sat on a lone beach under a nightly sky. Xemnas approached her. "How do you feel?"

"Nothing." The girl replied. "I remember...two girls, and a uniform. What are they to me?"

"They are somebody, but you cannot approach them, because you are Nobody, a being without heart." Xemnas looked to the moon over the waters. "They could be your friends, enemies, or strangers you've never met. Without a heart, you will never tell what they are, and they may as well use you."

The girl turned to him. "How do I gain a heart? Do I just grab one?"

"I'm afraid, in your case, that your original heart was destroyed." Xenmas truthfully told her. "However, I plan to create the heart of all hearts, Kingdom Hearts. It is so powerful that it would create new hearts for us. I am creating the Organization with the goal to create Kingdom Hearts, and if you join, not only will you regain your heart, but your purpose as well."

"My purpose?" The girl thought. "That's right. I fight...but for what? I suppose I fight for you, for now."

A red blade materilized in her hands. Xemnas couldn't help but smile. "Welcome to Organization XIII, **Kyurox, the Bloodied Seamstress**."


	7. FateZero: Assassin Nui

Kirei Kotomine stared at the Assassin he summoned. Oh, he knew this was not the right summon as he could immediately see pink. As the smoke cleared, he could make out the rest of Assassin's features.

Assassin seems to be a teenage girl of medium height who carried a parasol. She has very long blond hair tied into two drill-shaped ponytails that reached her waist, and her eyes were blue. There was something about her irises, almost as if they were smiling back at her. She wears some sort of strangely-styled pink dress, matched with boots, arm warmers, and bows. There was also a purple eyepatch covering her left eye, shaped in a kanji. However, what seemed the most dangerous feature was the smile plastered on her face.

"I am Servant Assassin. Are you my Master?"

-

Kirei Kotomine approached the church. "My Servant has lost. I seek sanctuary."

"And it shall be granted." The priest led Kirei into the back of the room. "Now, may I remind you, that with you in the background, Assassin can now focus on her class's design. Remember, Tohsaka is off-limits, though I doubt his Archer would want to see her again."

Assassin popped in "Ah, but I was examining the King of King's armor. Did you know he wears actual gold everywhere?"

Kirei shook his head. "Wait, everywhere? Even his..."

Risei shook his head.

* * *

Saber had realized the battle had gone from bad to worse. The battle on the docks escalated from fighting Lancer, who she recognized as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, into a battle that involved Rider, Berserker and Archer. To be fair, it wasn't that bad as Archer was attacking everyone equally, using an ability called Gates of Babylon to rain various weapons down on his opponents. However, Berserker manages dodge his weapons and even had the balls to throw some back at him, forcing Archer to reveal his trump card.

"Archer, with this command seal, I- What the?"

A pink girl had floated down through the barrage of weapons, and Archer finally closed his gates. "So, mongrel, you finally gave up that ruse?"

"Assassin?" Saber wondered.

"It looks like rumors of her death were greatly exaggerated, but why?" Lancer wondered.

Rider had to laugh. "Faking your death and showing up in a brawl? You're certainly a gutsy one."

"Hee hee, I come and go as I please." Assassin continued to smile. Even as Berserker decided to grab one of Archer's swords and cut her in half.

Assassin gently lifted her parasol, and one would not think that Berserker's attack did anything even as the cement cracked. Berserker hefted the blade for another attack, but Assassin simply tapped Berserker with the point of her umbrella and sent him flying into the waters.

"How boring. Where's a real challenge?"

Saber and Lancer immediately how dangerous this servant was if she could discard a Berserker with ease. Archer was peeved that Assassin didn't grace him with a proper fight before. The only one to take stride in this is Rider. "You're a riot, lass. Tell me, what were you in your previous life?"

And with that, Assassin gave another smile. "A seamstress."

* * *

_((Nui Harime. Assassin. The only thing worse is Ragyo Kiryuin being Caster 10 years later.))_

**Stats Time:**

**Nui Harime (Assassin)**

**Titles: Grand Couturier**

**Sex: Female**

**Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

**Strength: C-**

**Mana: E**

**Endurance: D+**

**Luck: B-**

**Agility: c+**

**Noble Phantasm: B+**

**Class Skills:**

**Presence Concealment- C-**

**Presence Concealment is the capability to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin Class.**

**Assassin was known to "come and go as she pleases". She has the habit of making her presence known, but even those close to her are unaware where she shows up next.**

**Personal Skills:**

**Shapeshift- B**

**Shapeshift refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae**

**Assassin was able to disguise her form, voice and degree to a convincing degree. The injury hidden by her eyepatch has reduced the full potential of this skill.**

**Battle Continuation- A**

**Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.**

**Assassin had taken attacks of various degrees and managed to come out without a scratch on her body and with a smile. Only two people had managed to drop her smile, and one was responsible for cutting out her eye.**

**Eye for Art- C**

**Eye for Art is infatuation with works of art.**

**Assassin holds a high position in a clothing empire, and is most familiar with arts and crafts that involves fabrics. She has enough skill to destroy a Noble Phantasm armor with just her pinky. She will recognized any Noble Phantasms and tools that relate to fabric and clothing.**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Scissors Blade "I Killed Your Father"- B+**

**A weapon shaped like half a pair of scissors. This blade is able to cut through most materials, and in some cases, destroy the opponent's armor with one strike.**

**Grand Couturier "Agent of REVOCS"- D-A**

**A collection of Noble Phantasms. They range from tools like a razor-edged measuring tape to puppeteering strings to clones m**ade from dolls.


	8. Familiar of Zero

Zero stared down at the product of her summoning. Well, she couldn't call it a familiar. Because a familiar would be living like every other creature her classmates summoned. This was just a black uniform that laid before her.

"Did she just summon clothing?"

"I think she exploded her familiar."

* * *

Colbert was finishing up his report. "...And Louise had summoned a uniform."

Osmund shook his head. "Well, golems are lifeless, and they've been marked as familiars as before. Now, what did this uniform look like?"

"Hm, it's a dark blue, it's a top and a skirt, with belt that keep the pieces together. There is a square piece of fabric around the neck, almost like what the sailors wear. I suppose the oddest item is the scarf; it's red, but if you look from the front, the left part looks like an eye and the right is black with scars like an X. I still haven't figured out what fabric was used."

"And what fabric do you think Louise would wear with that?"

"I guess bla-" Colbert choked on his spit. "Guh-Headmaster!"

Osmund laughed at his joke.

* * *

Louise loved the Rule of Steel. It was the rule that her family followed, the rule that she must hold her head up high. That was why, when she realized that all her clothes had to be washed, rather than miss a class, she had to wear that clothing she summoned. It hurts knowing that she was still in school due to a loophole in the definition of a familiar, but she could hardly call a piece of clothing a familiar. Now, where was that maid?

Oh, there she was, being comforted by the cook. And she had a blood face.

"Cook, what has happened here?"

The chef growled at her. "That pansy blonde mage got caught two-timing, then he blamed Siesta and hit her."

"Pansy...It's Guiche, isn't it?"

"That's the one. Damn mage doesn't man up to his own problems, and since Siesta won't take the blame, he's calling for a duel. Bet it's to the death too."

Louise gasped. "But...duels aren't allowed on the grounds."

"On the grounds of being between 'nobles'." The chef retorted. "If it's against a commoner, it's not against the bloody rules. Seems fair enough, regardless of if us commoners can actually fight."

The maid finally spoke up. "Marteau wants to fight in my stead, but I can't let him for my mistake."

Louise grabbed the maid's hands. "It is a noble's job to protect those without magic. For Guiche to do such a thing...to create an execution on an innocent for his own affairs, I cannot allow that. I'll do what I can to stop him."

"Thank you!" Siesta whimpers as she grabbed Lousie, burying her head into Louise's shoulder.

**"...lood."**

"Um, did you say something?" Louise asked, not aware that Siesta's blood was disappearing into her "uniform".

**"Delicious blood!"**

* * *

Guiche looked around at the crowd. "So, the maid did not come after all. She is unworthy to serve a noble, and thus she should be kicked out of this academy."

"Or perhaps a noble has convinced her that it is not her issue." A cloaked figure made her way past the crowd. "After all, a duel between nobles isn't allowed, but a duel with a representative for a commoner is allowed, even if said representative is a noble."

"What...Louise, is that you?" Guiche laughed. "Oh, and I thought it could not be any more entertaining."

"Quiet, Guiche!" Louise raised her wand. "On behalf of Siesta and the two girls you wronged, I will duel you."

Guiche merely nodded as he used a wand to craft a sword. "Very well. I was going to offer this the commoner, but I can provide swords for both parties provided that neither of us use wands."

"I see." Louise picked up the blade. Only one girl noticed Louise's hands were gloved and there was a rune on one of them. "I would also like to remind you that familiars are allowed in a duel."

"I will not use Verdandi, but still, I suppose there's no point in removing that rule." Guiche tucked away his wand and pulled out a rose. "I am Guiche the Bronze, and I will show you what my name means."

Guiche summoned up a set of armor that looked vaguely female and carried a sword in its hands. Louise was peeved for many reasons. "Hey, you used magic."

"I said no wands, and this is clearly a rose." Guiche held the rose for her to see. This was more like the command for the Valkyrie to rush forth and attack her. To everyone's surprise, Louise managed to raise her blade and parry the armor's attacks.

"Is this your doing?" Louise asked herself. "...I see."

"Louise!" Louise couldn't react to the maid's voice fast enough to counter five additional blades. Guiche must have summoned them while she was fighting the first Valkyrie. To Guiche's confusion, the blades did not cut through Louise. In fact, Louise jumped out of the ambush, shredding her cloak in the process and...

"Wh-what are you wearing?" Guiche had to hide his blush and the blood pouring out of her nose. It seems that Louise was wearing a black ensemble even a dancer wouldn't wear. With shoulder-length gloves and thigh-long boots, there were view places that were covered by this strange fabric. This fabric also had two shoulder pieces where one of them looked like an eye. And yet, Zero had not one cut on her. "You shame your family like this!"

Kirche was the other one to notice another change. "Louise! You got boobs!"

While the other boys were making cat calls, Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Strong."

"Sh-shut up! I am here to prove that the Rule of Steel is still strong in me, and I'm cutting through your weak Brozne, Guiche!"

_((It seems to be a rite for characters to get summoned by Louise of Familiar of Zero. I was thinking Satsuki or Ragyo, but Senketsu should have his time of the month.))_


	9. 101 Dalmations

_((I was thinking about villains that had dominance over certain products such as the Gopan inventor from Yakitate Japan, and it led me to the original clothing villain.))_

A woman with black and white hair continued to plot a new design for her coat. That plot, of course, involved getting the materials first, a goal that she has settled for in the first place. She was distracted from her plot as she saw rainbows shine outside her window.

"Horace! Jasper! Open the door!" Oh, she forgot to warn the stooges, but as the rainbow shone though the door, she donned a pair of sunglasses as she went to greet her guest. "Ah, Ragyo darling, I haven't seen you since design school."

"Cruella de Vil. It seems that your beauty has not tarnished one bit." After a friendly hug, Ragyo's radianced died down and Cruella put away her glasses. "Let us get down to business then. I plan to buy House of DeVil."

Cruella raised an eyebrow. "It's not for sale, even to a friend like you."

"Oh? You seem to be under the illusion that the company still has worth." Ragyo pointed out. "Ever since that puppy fiasco, your name has become taboo in the fashion world. I believe they even wrote a song about you. Sure, I would have not problem selling fur coats, but as a friend, I am courteous enough to brand this branch of REVOCS with your name, all for a fair amount."

Cruella had to surpress her laugh. "REVOCS, I've seen those clothes. They're all fancy and all comfortable, but they're all the same. Fashion is not about the clothes, it's about standing out, letting the whole world know you are at a different level! People know who I am not because I am some designer, but because I wear my coats proudly. Have I come to regret going after that puppies, even though my name was tarnished? I will gladly go after them again and again, just to prove that I can create the greatest fur coat to be ever worn! House of Devil won't be sold."

"I see. Then I bid you farewell." Ragyo turned to leave the manor and board her helicopter.

"So, should I pay the the puppy kicker a visit?" Nui Harime asked.

"No." Ragyo Kiryuin warned her. "I simply have to find...alternative payment."

_((Sorry, I can't ship these two with a straight face.))_


	10. FateStay Night: Rider Senketsu

_((Since I summoned Senketsu before, I might as well summon him again to balance it out. And I just realized Nui was better for that Ryuu-killer guy. Also, I don't really know how this Fate stats stuff works.))_

Sakura Matou knew it. She didn't need to hear her brother or her grandfather sneer at her. She knew she did not summon the Servant her family wanted, nor was it any Heroic Spirit she was familiar with. In fact, Sakura was certain she was not at fault here.

"Sakura, you had one job and you screwed it up!" Shinji Matou screamed at her.

Zouken Matou gazed down at what his granddaughter summoned. With anti-heroes summoned in the previous war, it would no be farfetched for famous weapons or Noble Phantasms to be summoned for the war, but he did not recognize which legend this summons came from. It looked to be a modern school uniform, though it was black and sported pouches and suspenders unlike the designs he was familiar with. The scarf around the neck was red, but one side had a black scarred patch and the other was yellow, almost like an eye.

And the eye opened. The children jumped back as the uniform seemed to stand up, the edge of its scarf rising up like eyebrows and the midriff opened up like a mouth. "I am Servant Rider. Which of you is my master?"

Shinji couldn't help but open his mouth. "What the hell are you supposed to ride?"

"A body."

Zouken could only shake his head, amused by Rider's answer. "Well, Shinji, do you still wish to fight in the war? You may be required to wear that to unleash its full potential."

Shinji shook with anger. Not only did Sakura steal his rights as heir and the privilege of the Holy Grail War, but now she summoned a servant he can't use? "You whore!"

As blood flew from Sakura's face, no one had noticed that Rider had leapt into action. No one realized Rider had consumed the girl in fog, but as the second fist flew, Shinji winced as he hit steel. The smokescreen cleared away, revealing Sakura in a uniform that seemed like something no sane hero would wear. Zouken saw the shoulders that contained familiar looking eyes. "So, this is Rider's true form."

"Master, I apologize for taking control, but clothing are meant to protect their wearer. Your blood is nice, by the way." Sakura, or Rider's glove, then grabbed Shinji by the collar and stared him in the eye. "Don't mess with my Master. Got it?"

* * *

**Stats Time:**

**Senketsu (Rider)**

**Alignment: True Neutral**

**Strength- E (EX)**

**Mana- E (EX)**

**Endurance- E (EX)**

**Luck- E (EX)**

**Agility- E (EX)**

**Noble Phantasm- A**

**Personal Skills:**

**Shapeshift- A**

**Shapeshift refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae**

**Rider requires a host in order to fight. Rider has also shown the capabilities to alter his form to the point that he can fly without a Mystic Code.**

**Eye for Art- C**

**Eye for Art is infatuation with works of art.**

**Rider is a work of art. Rider had been able to defeat Noble Phantasm armors by exploiting their own abilities.**

**Guardian Knight- B**

**Guardian Knight temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.**

**Most attacks cannot pierce the wearer's skin while Rider is worn. If an attacker attacks him or his bond, Rider will defend his bond.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Life Fiber Synchronize "The Power of Our Bonds" - D**

**Rider absorbs the blood of his wearer to activate his battle form. Depending on the bond between him and his wearer, the cost of blood reduces and stats will increase, up to a possible rank of EX. Rider can only use this Noble Phantasm if he is in one piece.**

**Life Fiber Devourer "Hot-Blooded Torment" - A**

**Under certain conditions, Rider will devour his wearer and become a pseudo-Berserker. He gains Mad Enhancement- A and his stats increase to B-EX. However, his wearer will lose a lot of blood in this state.**


	11. Mixed: A Fuku, a Wand, and a Sword

_((Anyone remember Dynamite Headdy? I think the final boss was one of the earlier examples of a Kamui. Back on topic, a bar joke.))_

"Ah, it's so good to be back home." A wand with a star in the center of a circle supported by wings said as she ordered a drink.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before." A sword with hilt that looked like a mouth smiled at the wand. "You ever clashed with a sword before? The impact is such a wonderful sound."

The wand snickered. "Sorry, but I'm a bit too advanced for you. I'm also a tracker, a communication device, and a storage of convinient knowledge."

"Well, I just happen to have 6,000 years of experience, if you know what I mean." The sword waggled his hilt.

A black sailor fuku with eyes scoffed. "Give it up, Derf. Ruby's not interested. Another round of detergent, barkeep. No suds."

The wand lit up. "Oh, what's your name, handsome?"

"Senketsu. Sorry, I already have eyes on someone else." The uniform gulped down his drink. "She's young and a bit hot-blooded, but she moves with the grace of the wind and is quite gentle with her hands and firm with her sword."

"Oh, sounds like my kind of girl." Derf purred.

"Of course, I can love her, but I can't love her like this." Senketsu lamented. "She has her eyes for the bubbly one and the one with the big eyebrows, and the only way I can gain that same attention is if I become human. The sad thing is, her opponent is at a level that I cannot risk such a selfish move."

"There, there." Ruby patted the uniform on the back. "May the problem isn't her. You just need to find a different girl."

Derf piped in. "Yes, a different girl! Don't worry, partner, we'll get you hooked up in no time!"

"Huh?" Ruby and Derf grabbed his sleeves and dragged him out of the bar. "W-wait! Where are you taking me?"

_((So Senketsu from Kill la Kill, Kaleido-Stick Ruby from Fate-something Ilya, and Derflinger from Familiar of Zero, along with any other inanimate objects. What the heck.))_


	12. Harry Potter: Deathy Hallows

_((As fun as it is to make Uzu kendo a dragon or Satsuki to take over Hogwarts, I would just like to point this out. By the way, this is a Harry Potter thing now. So what if the Deathly Hallows were a Kamui?))_

Life Fibers. Extraterrestrial beings that came from space, latching onto creatures of a primitive world. They caused primates to stand up, to wield tools and to fight for more than food. Life Fibers created humans.

And yet, as the Life Fibers went dormant, some Life Fibers stayed on, seeming how far these humans could evolve. These humans were soon able to lift things without touching them, able to change stone to flesh and and make fruit dance. Life Fibers created wizards.

The time of Life Fibers was forgotten as humanity lived on. At one point, magic was a dangerous power. Wizards learned to harness this power through their wands, but ultimately, their powers stemmed from the rings of their heritage and the cloaks that never dirtied from a Muggle's touch.

But those wands, rings and cloaks were often not worn all at the same time, and even then, they were pale imitations to the original article, the one thought to have perished with the dead. Or so it was mistold.

A man watched as three brothers crossed the river. He was not amused, since it was the very land he hid himself on, and for good reason; he spread the rumor that Death itself owned this land, and the fools readily believed this. Still, he may as well silence these ones.

The three brothers' joy turned to fright as they floated in the air, and a figure appeared from out of nowhere. "Brothers, it is Death! We have angered him!"

"Enough with the ruse. I am simply a wizard like you, only with powerful tools." The man reassured them.

"I knew it! Death is magical!"

The man sighed. He prayed that the world of magic would gain some brains. "I should just kill you here, but I have a problem, no, a prophecy. There will be a time when the creators of humanity will come back to finish us off. Humanity will fight back, but they cannot win by themselves..."

"Yeah, yeah. Since we outsmarted Death, we should get a reward. I want the most power wand in existence!"

The man stared at the wizard. "Are you not concerned with the fate of all mankind? I would face this problem myself, but it may take years, even centuries, and I am without heir."

"I want to be able to talk to the dead!"

"Enough! You are the dumbest, most ignorant pieces of-" The third wizard pulled out his wand and disarmed 'Death'. The other two wizards grabbed the wand and ring and fled. The third wizard stayed behind to help the man up.

"I'm sorry, sir. My brothers are...obsessed. I didn't mean to make you lose your possessions."

"It is alright." The man said, acknowledging his apology. "The wand and the ring will not work unless they are part of the same robe."

The wizard saw the man wince and helped him up. "Is it true? The prophecy?"

"It's not a prophecy. It's the knowledge that our creators, the Life Fibers, made us smarter than monkeys so that they would have more to devour when this world is brimming with life. That is how you raise chickens and sheep, is it not?"

"How do we stop them?" The wizard asked.

"I would not know." The man admitted. "We could use the very same covers the Life Fibers created. We could wait for your brothers to give Maybe it's not wizards but Muggles that will save us. What I do know, though, is that I cannot live that long..."

The man took off his cloak and handed it to the wizard. "But you can. You, and family, will keep this cloak safe. One day, the cloak will become a wizard's regalia, and perhaps the key to saving the world."

The wizard looked down at the cloak. "I...I don't know what to say."

The man smiled. "Just say nothing of this. After all, 'Death' has no more gifts except for the severing of the mortal thread."


	13. Puppeteer

===

Satsuki Kiryuin slept in her bed, living another dreamless night. Oh, she did not dream, only plan for the day that her goals would succeed. Yes, she would gladly cut off the head of-

"Stop growling, you glorified fabric!"

Satsuki jolted awake, but she cursed herself as she felt threads tying her down to her bed. To think, she was captured in her own home, and she was only aware because her captor had shouted at Junketsu. As for the intruder, she knew she did not authorize that ridiculous costume.

The intruder was large, possibly larger than Gamagoori, tough he was shaped like a pear. He seemed to be wearing some badges on his chest, and he also wore a crown with many ornaments, one in the shape of a cresent moon. Also, he seemed to be dressed as a bear.

The bear realized she was awake. "Ah, Satsuki Kiryuin. It's been quite a while. Why, you used to be so big, though I was much smaller back then."

"Remember the fun times we had together? The tea parties we had with that butler? The dates we had with Nonon? The time you threw me away because of a ridiculous plan!" He growled at the last part.

Satsuki remembered. "You've grown, Mr. Moonbottom."

"I'm the Moon Bear King now!" The big bear roared at her. "Really, you couldn't just stuff me into the closet like a normal girl, could you. No, you tore me up and threw me into the trash. I was your best friend, did you know how much it hurts!"

"It would be painful." Satsuki figured.

"Painful? Painful! Well, not actually." Moon Bear King admitted. "But after you threw me away, someone found me, sewed me with Life Fibers, and then I realized how painful it could have been! And now, you'll feel what it's like to be tossed aside as I enact MY plan!"

Satsuki looked down at the Moon Bear King as the moon shone through her window. "You think a child's toy could get in the way of an adult's ambition? I have no need for you, nor anyone else who walks the path to the future! Your time has already passed, so remain as a memory!"

Moon Bear King was surprised that Satsuki remained defiant, then he started to laugh. "Oh, but we've just begun to play."

The Moon Bear King thrust his paw onto Satsuki's body, and a strange energy glowed within her. Sleep overcame her once more.

_((Puppeteer. Quite a nice game, and Kill la Kill already has...half a pair of scissors. If I was going to continue this, though, I probably would just turn Ryuko into a doll and make Mako the hero for this one.))_


	14. Ranma 12

_((Hm, hard to say anything witty, so let's put Ranma in this fanfic. And yes, Mako, Ryuko, and Satsuki will be in the harem.))_

_((Oh, and to the one who wants Familiar of Zero, we'll have to wait and see. It does seem like a good story, but I'm not too familiar with the story of Saito.))_

"Dammit, Pops. You telling me to find your friend and you don't even bother to tell me his name?" The sound of running water stops as the person splashes his face. He was a boy in a Chinese set of clothing with his black hair braided behind him. "Knowing Pops, he's probably getting more food...for himself."

Ranma sighs, but then he heard a sound he was too familiar with. Rushing to the courtyard, he saw a person in a lavish gi punching at a boy who was being restrained by two other kung-fu artists. If there was a picture to describe what irked Ranma the most, it was this. To clarify, Ranma did not like martial artists using their abilities to hurt the weak. "Hey, let him go!"

He noticed the uniforms that the kid and his captors were wearing. While the boy was in a grey school uniform, the uniforms of his captor seemed to be a bowl cut and a gi with a black star on it, a symbol that Ranma couldn't match to any dojo. The attacker was wearing what should belong in a theater, with shoulders proudly displaying those stars, star-studded belt, and a hitaite with stars on them. The owner of that particular uniform looked boyish enough and was glaring in his direction. "Here to help your pervert friend? I hate perverts!"

"What the-" Ranma leaned to the side and pushed the Two-Star's punch away with his forearm. "What's wrong with you! Martial artists are supposed to protect the weak! And I'm no pervert!"

"I do protect the weak!" The Two-Star yelled as another punch was thrown. Ranma unfortunately took that opportunity to lower himself, grabbing the Two-Star's arm and throwing the Two-Star into a fountain. "H-help! I can't swim."

Ranma pondered on it, finally deciding to extend his hand. "Let me help."

Only for the Two-Star to slap his hand away as the other martial artists fished the Two-Star out. "That was a cheap trick!"

"No, that was a standard Judo throw." Ranma, the Two-Star, the martial artists, and the punched student all turned their heads. Ranma thought, with the trenchcoat and the spikes on his shoulders and belt, that he was at least more moderately dressed.

"U-Uzu Sanageyama!" The Two-Star flustered. "He started it!"

"That's between you and him." Uzu approached the other student, plucking a camera from his jacket. "However, the conduct of any sports club is between you and me, so tell me, what did he take pictures of?"

"He's was being a pervert." Did the Two-Star blush?

Uzu pulled out the photos. "These are photos of the Martial Arts Club taking drugs. I do not know if you are part of this or unaware, but from this moment on, you are a No-Star."

As the Two-Star shook with anger, Uzu turned to the other students. "You probably want to get out of here."

"Hey, she's a bit strong." Ranma said. "You can't fight her alone."

"Oh, it's not hard for a Three-Star like me." Uzu plucked a bamboo sword from his coat and block a punch that made wind blow. "We'll talk after this."

"Alright, alright." Ranma decided to leave, hearing the battle become more violent. He did not notice that student he saved brush away some of his hair, revealing a purple eyepatch.

"Well, he is cute."

* * *

"Boy, where have you been?" A balding man asked Ranma. "Why haven't you found the Tendos?"

"Maybe because you didn't tell me we were looking for the Tendos." Ranma barked back. "And for the record, I was helping out people like a martial artist would. Why are we even looking for the Tendos? Do they have a cure."

"Because we're old friends!"

"So...no cure." Ranma sighed. "Well, I guess we'll oof!"

Ranma blinked as he checked the wall he crashed into. Or rather, the man he crashed into. The man seemed to recognize Ranma's father easily. "Genma!"

"Soun, old friend! How are you doing!" The two friends hugged each other. "Seriously, what are you doing? Last time I heard, you were in a..."

"The houses are granted by ranking, and a punk went and demoted my daughter." Soun cried. "Fortunately, we found a vacant place to stay."

Genma looked around. A shoddy building next to a back-alley clinic, definitely not how he imagined living. The inside of the new Tendo's building was not much better. "Alright, here are my daughters."

"Where?" Soun cried and Genma glared at Ranma.

"Wah! Nabiki won't let her own father into her mansion, and she took my other daughter Kasumi with her!" Soun wiped away his tears. "Well, at least he can still marry Akane."

"Woah! Hold on, marry?" Ranma glared at Genma. "Pops, what is this about 'marry'?"

"Ah, Soun and I made a promise to each other that we will unite our schools." At Ranma's blank gaze, Genma continues on. "We made the promise before you were born, and we figured the only way to unite our school is to marry our children."

Ranma growls as he understood. He headed for the door. "Really, you decide to tell me now? I don't even know who this Akane looks like."

**"You!"** Ranma redirected his eyes to the open door and saw a girl standing there. That face and hair did look familiar to him, but so did the fist. Former Two-Star Martial Arts Club Captain Akane Tendo felt better punching the boy in the face.


	15. Godzilla

_((Wow, Episode 19 really was something. If you don't want to be spoiled yet, don't read this.))_

_((Anyway, I watched the "live reaction" video and learned what the Godzilla Threshold is. The reviewer said this before...the bigger threat is shown.))_

"Don't come near me, Senketsu!" Ryuko roared at her fabric friend. "We are Life Fiber Monsters!"

No one else could understand Senketsu, but it was obvious that the uniform Ryuko once wore with pride was groveling at her feet. Ryuko made it very clear she would like to be left alone as she swung her Scissors Blade, almost nicking Senketsu.

"And we just crossed the Godzilla Threshold." Uzu muttered as he heard Ryuko walk away from everyone.

Nonon couldn't help but ask. "What the hell is a Godzilla Threshold?"

"It's the point when the world is so dark and bleak that Godzilla showing up would be an improvement." Uzu explained.

"Oh, is Godzilla the giant fire-breathing lizard?" Mako asked. "He lives in the center of the earth with tiny metal people coating him in more metal, then when he flies out of the ocean, he blew up the world and he made the green people get a new ruler!"

"MAKO! THAT IS NOT HOW GODZILLA GOES!" Gamagoori corrected Mako as the little girl jumped in fright. "But yes, he is a giant fire-breathing lizard."

"But still, do you really think the world is that bleak?" Aikuro asked.

Houka buzzed into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm picking up something from the shore. Whatever it is, it's not made of Life Fibers."

"It's Godzilla!" Mako screamed.

"It's not Godzilla!" Nonon argued back. Then the ocean waters parted as a giant lizard made its way to shore. "It's Godzilla!"

"No, that's King Kong." Mako corrected her.

Ki- Godzilla roared as the COVERs swarmed over him, but Godzilla simply swatted at them like flies and burned any that got in its way.

"Wow, to think humanity would be saved by science gone wrong." Aikuro mused. "There's no way COVERS can recover from this."

"Um, I'm picking up something large, and it's made with Life Fibers this time." Houka buzzed in again. "I think everyone's saying this, but that's one giant Kamui."

To their horror, this giant Kamui was winning, and then it wrapped all over Godzilla. It became a tuxedo, complete with a monocle and top hat. Kamui-Godzilla grabbed a store's giant teacup prop before heading for the Nudist Beach hideout.

Nonon glared at Uzu. "Monkey boy, if we die here, I want to say that Godzilla does not make things better."

"But he does make one snazzy lizard." Uzu smirked.


	16. Original: Time Travel

_((It is customary for there to be at least one time-travel story, and Episode 19 provided the good excuse for it. Again, anyone not wanting to be spoiled for 19 should not read this.))_

"Okay, the last Goku Uniform not under REVOCS was destroyed, Japan has fallen under a zombie-clothing apocolypse with the rest of the world under mind control, Satsuki is nowhere to be found, and Ryuko has just abandoned her Kamui and took the only other weapon capable of fighting Ragyo." Houka looked up from his list. "Did I miss anything important?"

"The toilet clogged up again." Mako spoke up, the "Fearsome Five" and Iori being the others attending this meeting.

Houka rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes. I forgot that very important detail. The good thing is, with Gamagoori's Vacuum Fist, we are able to free the people from COVERS and diminish their forces, and..."

Houka picked up his laptop, set it down, then picked up his chair and threw it against the wall. Gamagoori had to restrain Houka from destroying more chairs. "What's the point! By the time we restore one city, the rest of the world would have fallen, and that's assuming that REVOCS doesn't have another plan. For all we know, Ragyo could be creating some sort of Mega-Kamui!"

"That's ridiculous!" Gamagoori yelled, making Houka wince. "But he's right. We only survived today because of Matoi. While the Vacuum Fist works, it would take too long against a group of COVERS, and that was with the assumption that they would attack up close. An assumption that was proven wrong as well."

Uzu slouched in his seat. "Heh, I guess this is the ultimate fighting stage, though not the opponent I wanted to fight. Here's hoping that Ryuko keeps her head straight and take out REVOCS."

"Or a time machine so that we can avoid a zombie-clothing apocolypse." Nonon weakly joked. She sees that Aikuro was seriously thinking about it. "Wait, you guys actually have a time machine?"

"Renaissance." Aikuro muttered. "It was a project from the late Dr. Matoi. It is a special Kamui, woven with the-"

"Wait, a time-travelling Kamui?" Houka interrupted, getting out of Gamagoori's grip. "That's ridiculous. How does it even work?"

Aikuro sighed. "I was just getting to that. You know how people would dress up as their favorite characters from a show or act like knights in a fair? Renaissance was created with that idea, but it will rip apart the fabrics of time and space to actually bring you back to the time you want."

Iori spoke up. "That made even less sense. Does it even work?"

"Well, we have never tested it." Aikuro admitted. "We don't even know which model of time travel it's based after, though we are hoping for no paradox involved. Besides, we were waiting for a good time to use it."

"In case you haven't noticed, now is a good time." Nonon growled. "Unless you want Houka's Mega-Kamui theory to come true, I say we go ahead and use it."

Aikuro looked back at Aikuro. "Very well, I'll get Renaissance. You need to decide who goes back."

"Nonon will go." Houka voted.

Nonon was surprised by the vote of confidence. "H-hey! Don't I get a say in this, you stupid dog?"

"What is there to say? We all know that Ryuko and Satsuki have a big role, and we can't use either of them for obvious reasons. Because of that, whoever goes back would have to be able to convince Satsuki to change her plan since she was this close to finishing off Ragyo. Obviously, she won't trust anyone from Nudist Beach, and we're no good either; I hacked into her company, Uzu led a gang, and Gamagoori did fight her before."

"What about me?" Mako asked.

"Simply put, Nonon, you've known Satsuki for a long time, and if your claims are true, she will trust you." Houka hid his smile. "Besides, if Renaissance eats you, we can always train Mako."

"Screw you too." When Aikuro returned with the time-travelling Kamui, Nonon snatched it out of his hands and put it on. "I hope I don't have to dance for this."

"It'll help." Aikuro stepped back when Nonon glared at him. "Just think of when you want to go back to. Try to have a clear mind in your head."

Nonon thought back to happier times with Satsuki, and her nerves burned as she blacked out.


	17. Harry Potter: Fourth School

_((Another Harry Potter clip. Before, I thought the Tri-City Raid Trip was simply to conquer schools. Then Satsuki proved herself to be an evil genius.))_

Harry Potter drudged through the seventh floor of Hogwarts. He had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Well, he was entered as the fourth champion, and despite Mad-Eye Moody pointing out that someone entered his name, the whole school believes Harry entered his name. Sadly, this did not work in his favor.

Ron ended his friendship with a loud voice, Hermione thought house elves were more important that supporting her friend, and a lot of students wore badges saying he stinks. Well, the last one was not too bad, if not for the fact that they paid Malfoy to get them and Snape still took points off him (Harry, not Malfoy).

What really made him mad was that when he thought things would quiet down, Rita Skeeter interviewed him and posted a story. Actually, Rita spent most of the interview making up stories, and if the students were willing to believe one article from the lousy reporter held more truth than four years living with the Boy-Who-Lived, that was sadly the truth.

"The whole school is against me, the other two schools think I entered myself, and I'm still not prepared for...whatever the first task is supposed to be. I just wish...I have a school that would support me. Yeah, a school that supports me would be nice. I wonder if a school that supports me really exists?"

Harry leaned against a wall. His eyes caught a glimpse of a banner with a wizard teaching trolls how to dance. Before he could figure out what kind of dance, he fell back, and the door disappeared.

* * *

"It's been a few days." Hermione observed, a bit worried about her friend. "Where did Harry go?"

"I bet he's just hiding to get more stories on him." Ron scoffed.

"Ron, you know he's not like that."

"Shows how much you know." Before Hermione could admonish him for that, the door to the Grand Hall opened. Everyone turned their eyes to see a new boy walk into the room. He wore a grey uniform with a black four-pointed star embroidered on the front. He had messy black hair and wore glasses that hid a lightning-shaped-

"Potter!" Ron stomped up to him before Hermione could stop him. "So, you think you could just waltz in here? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry looked down at him. "With that attitude, I am apparently glad I changed school."

The hall went dead silent. Unfortunately a certain voice did speak up. "Potter! 500 points from Gryffindor for a stupid prank!"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hey Hermione. Did you know that points aren't given to or from a house but through a representative of a house such as a student?"

Hermione looked to the House hourglasses. "He didn't take point off...Harry, you did leave Hogwarts."

"Students! Calm down!" Dumbledore made his way to Harry. "Harry you are a still a student of Hogwarts."

"And I'm sure Professor Snape will test that." Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye. "If you are wondering, I am currently a student of Honnouji Academy in Japan. Before you ask, it is a muggle-run school, and there is nothing against the rules about the schools having to be magical to enter, only the competitor."

"He's right." Percy noted.

Dumbledore was disappointed. "But surely, you would not hate Hogwarts."

"I have nothing against Hogwarts." Harry admitted. "But let's face it, Hogwarts didn't like having two champions to represent herself, and her students have already chosen while I was here. Since they won't allow me to represent Hogwarts, then I simply represent a school that does."

Harry turned around and walked out. Dumbledore raised his wand at his back. "My boy, where are you going?"

"Only to welcome Honnouji Academy. Shouldn't you come to watch?"

* * *

Harry kept his eyes to the sky.

"Harry, my boy, you said Honnouji Academy was a muggle school?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes, and the ones coming are muggles. The Ministry of Magic in Japan already approved those who know me, and the academy will provide tutors."

"I cannot allow the muggles to come here. It'll be dangerous..."

"Yes, nice to know that dementors are a better choice to invite to school." Harry replied.

"What's that?" Draco shouted. Harry looked up and saw the helicopter coming closing to the school. It was coming closer to the ground. It was coming closer to the forest. It exploded.

"Ah, forgot about the 'no tech' wards." Harry looked on as the other students were panicking. "Oh, here they come."

Light shone from the Forbidden forest as a woman rode in on a unicorn. The students had to stifle a scream as three giant spiders skittered out of the forest, but the spiders stopped and crotched every as a girl with pink hair, a boy with blue hair, and another boy with messy hair stepped off them and helped the woman from her steed.

Harry bowed down to the woman. "Lady Satsuki, I forgot..."

"We expected this. I suppose they did not teach you the boundaries." Satsuki Kiryuin looked down at the crowd and back to the "Where is Gamagoori?"

"COMING MY LADY!" A huge figure burst from the forest. Riding that huge centaur with the bit in his mouth was another huge man, and when he managed to get the centaur to calm down, the man stepped off. Somehow, he was taller that Hagrid, who wouldn't have been allowed to get on a horse that size. "Apologies, Lady Satsuki. I landed on the other side of the forest."

"Hey, isn't that Bane?" One of the students asked, pointing at the centaur that did not want to be here.

Dumbledore calmed the students down with a bang of his wand. "Miss...Satsuki, was it? I'm sure you see something something else, but I assure you..."

Satsuki glared at the castle. To a muggle, it would probably be a shed. But to Satsuki, no longer. "A castle with four towers, and I suppose that one was Harry Potter's former house?"

"I-ah-he..."

Harry ignored Dumbledore and escorted Satsuki and the Elite Four to the door. "Honnouji Academy, may I welcome you to Hogwarts?"


	18. Phoenix Wright

Isshin Matoi picked up his daughter from the police station and drove home. "Dad, I-"

"I've heard that the former chief was arrested for bribery. I have no doubt that he would also throw little girls in jail." The incident Isshin was talking about revolved around two students using their parent's position to make other students jump off the roofs just for their entertainment. That issue had been quickly resolved by a transfer student. "However, you did throw punches. Haven't you been taught not to solve everything with violence?"

"Like I had anyone to teach me." Ryuko's statement struck Isshin, and the two remained silent on the way home. Ryuko broke that silence when they got home. "Still, why am I being suspended even though those two are wrong?"

"Because the truth is hated." Isshin told her. "Power is unlimited and plots are flowing. To them, the truth is a pit that they cannot cross, so they seek to bury it. Without the laws to uphold the truth, the law of the strong has no limits. Such is why the school wishes to keep their reputation by trimming off the parts they do not want to have heard."

"The truth, huh?" Ryuko plucked an interesting book from the shelf on the way to her room. Law 101. "Then as long as there is an innocent to be saved, the truth will be my strongest weapon."

* * *

_((So yeah, a Phoenix Wright crossover. I'll try to include a case from Layton Brothers in this idea.))_

A girl with black hair with a stripe of red looked at her newly-found friend. "Wait, so the guy serving as a door decoration is left to die there, but there's a trial for this murder, Mako?"

Mako nodded. "That's right, Ryuko! Gamagoori is very big...and very big on discipline. He just wants to make sure he punishes the right person."

"Strange school." Ryuko and Matoi were currently on the balcony of a One-Star apartment. There was an outline of a body that traced the table and chair, though the place was mostly empty. There was also the lingering scent of something heavy. "Ugh, I can't bear this smell. Mako, can you tell me about the victims and suspects?"

"Oh, the girl who died was Yakuna Shinoya. She was dating Sam Phelp from the Football Club. I think there was also a maid and a butler."

"Hm..." Ryuko picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "Alright, where's Sam then?"

* * *

"All rise for the Two-Star Judge!" The students greeted the judge as he made his way to the podium. Ryuko blinked.

"Isn't he a bit too old for a student court?" Ryuko asked Mako. "I mean, he's bald and has a beard."

"That's part of his uniform." Mako explained. "Ah, that's right, because this is a simple trial, the Law Club provides both the judge and the prosecutors. If it gets more confusing, I've heard that one of the Elite Fours will be up there instead. Maybe Lady Satsuki could be up there; she looks good from a high angle."

"Satsuki Kiryuin, huh?" Ryuko watched as a One-Star Lawyer took the stand. "My statement is simple. A Yakuna Shinoya was found dead on her balcony. In her dying message, she indicated that Sam Phelp was the one who killed her."

"OBJECTION!" Ryuko yelled.

The Judge blinked in surprise. "Um, shouldn't you deliver your statement first, Miss..."

"Ryuko Matoi, Junior Attorney. And I'm here to prove that Sam Phelp didn't do it. As long as he believes he is innocent, then I will uncover the truth!" Ryuko boldly stated. "Anyway, I want to know what her dying statement is, Blanky."

The newly named Blanky the lawyer sputtered. "Bl-bl...What kind of an attorney are you if you don't even know what the case is."

Ryuko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I only found out today..."

The Judge pondered curiously. "Very well, Miss Matoi will be given a copy of the case. Blanky, please call your first witness."

"But my name's not..." Blanky sighed. "Alright, I shall call the first witness, Zuko Takada."

* * *

**Zuko Takada's testimony:**  
**"I work as a bellboy at Yakuna's apartment, delivering food for the residents there. I delivered a sandwich to Yakuna on her balcony, and then I left her room. On the way down, I met a man who wanted to see Yakuna, but he did not want to tell me his name."**

Mako stared intently at Zuko. "He's wearing a scarf, but it's not winter."

"HOLD IT!" Ryuko shouted. "Zuko, you said you delivered food? How did you get it to the residents?"

"I'm entrusted with a keycard." Zuko explained. "You should find that the guests and the maids are also provided with a keycards to enter their rooms."

Ryuko nodded. "And what kind of sandwich did Yakuna order?"

"It's a Deluxe Fish Sandwich." Zuko explained. "It's a sandwich with a complex mix of flavors, with the fish fried to perfection."

"As tasty as it is, can we get back to the trial?" The Judge reminded them.

"Sorry." Ryuko muttered. "Okay, could you identify the man you met on the way down?"

"I do not need to. He is the one you are defending." The spectators whispered to each other as the Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Now, do you have any other questions, Miss Matoi?"

"No questions." Ryuko concluded. "Unless the prosecution has more witnesses, I wish to call Sam Phelp to the stand."

Blanky agreed. "Very well."

-

**Sam Phelp's testimony:**  
**"I transferred here to be a football player, and I was dating Yakuna at the time. I did see the bellboy on my way up to Yakuna's room, but I ignored him. I entered her room and waited, but she didn't appear. Eventually, it got too stuffy in the room, so I left the room and hung a sign."**

"HOLD IT!" Ryuko shouted.

Mako looked at her. "You like shouting, do you? I do too."

Ryuko pressed on. "Sam, why were you dating Yakuna?"

"That's none of your business!" Sam shouted. "I...I mean..."

"The witness is right. Their dating is not important." The Judge told them.

Ryuko knew that cost some points for her. "Uh, why did you ignore the bellboy?"

"Because he wasn't important."

"But-"

"Yakuna and I know each other's names, isn't that enough?"

"I suppose..." Ryuko suspected that the matter wouldn't have changed even if Phelp spelled his name. "How did you enter her room?"

"She gave me a copy of her keycard."

Ryuko figured Sam was truthful on that part. "So you just waited in her room?"

"Of course I did! I didn't go anywhere else."

"Of course he would say that." Blanky added.

"Shut up!" Ryuko turned back to Sam. "So, why did you leave?"

"Ugh, there was so much aftershave. Heavy stuff too. I flipped the sign for cleaning. Ugh, I can even smell it here."

Ryuko noticed it too. "So you're saying the aftershave you smell here and at the apartment is..."

"It was me." Zuko interrupted. "Of course, it would make sense, seeing that I did deliver the sandwich before this brute came."

"What did you call me!" Sam would have leapt out of his stand. He was not making a good impression.

"After all, Yakuna did leave the dying message stating you did it!" The crowd muttered speculations about Zuko's statement.

"Settle down you two." Ryuko stared intently at Zuko. "You mentioned something about a dying message earlier."

Blanky jumped in. "Ah, yes. We were close to cleaning up the crime scene, but Zuko came after he heard the commotion. He claims to like mystery novels, and pointed out the dying message."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Well, I believe Miss Matoi and Blanky should review the evidence in this case before we continue on. Now, can someone get me a fish sandwich?"

* * *

Ryuko read through the case. "So the first evidence is a tie found in a plant on the balcony. They say that Yakuna was strangled to death, so this could easily be the murder weapon. According to this, the wounds indicate she was strangled from behind."

"Hey, that looks like what Sam wears." Mako pointed out. Come to think of it, Sam was not wearing a football uniform now. Probably casual wear.

"Alright, this is the second evidence." Ryuko looked at the picture of the woman's hands. What was so strange was that it was embedded inside a sandwich, with the fish patty removed from the sandwich. "So, this must be the dying message."

"Hm, Pickles, Hand, Eggs, Lettuce and Pineapple. That sound delicious." As Mako dreamed of the sandwich, Ryuko thought there was something fishy about the message.

"Court is now back in session." The Judge announced as he wiped his mouth. "Now, does anyone want to say anything?"

Ryuko stood up. "Yeah, I would like to ask Zuko about the dying message."

* * *

**Zuko: Dying Message-**  
**"Ah, I heard from the maid what happened and went to look for myself. The investigators were curious about the sandwich, so I tried to help. When I saw how the sandwich was arranged, I knew who the killer was!"**

"HOLD IT!" Ryuko shouted. "How would the maid know?"

Blanky shook his head. "The maid was the one to discover Yakuna's body. Currently, there is not enough evidence to convict her."

Ryuko nodded. "How did you help?"

Zuko smiled. "Well, I do like mystery novels. Victims usually leave a dying message in a way that the killer wouldn't find out. This just happens to be one of those cases."

"And how did the sandwich tell you who the murderer was?"

Zuko began tracing letters in the air. "It is simple, really; The first letters of each item in the sandwich made a word. That spelled P-H-E-L-P, and I did hear about such a player, though I didn't recognize him at first."

Ryuko figured that Zuko's new statement needed more review. "So, there were a lot of items she could spell with the sandwich?"

"Ah, she had specific order." Zuko admitted. "I guess Yakuna knew she would die and needed only those ingredients."

Ryuko thought hard about the last statement. "How did you hear about Phelp?"

"Are you kidding?" Blanky spat out. "Sam's the only foreign football player in school!"

Ryuko cursed herself. That part was obvious, but why did it sound so wrong.

"Now, if there is nothing more-"

"OBJECTION!" Ryuko interrupted Blanky. "Zuko, how do you spell Sam's last name?"

"It's P as in pickles, H as in hand, E as in eggs, L as in lettuce, and P as in pineapple. There's no mistake what it spells out."

"True," Ryuko admitted as she pulled out a piece of paper. "But what if it doesn't spell his name! Your Honor, I present evidence otherwise!"

Mako's eyes widened. "Didn't you pick that up from Yakuna's balcony?"

"Yes, it's a receipt for the sandwich she ordered." Ryuko allowed Blanky and the Judge to examine the reciept. "You will notice that it has Sam Felp's name on it."

Blanky scoffed. "So? Just because there is a typo-"

"Sam and Yakuna dated each other, so I doubt Yakuna would mispell his name." Ryuko countered. "Besides, if she was creating the dying message, she could just remove the pickles and leave the F as in Fish patty in there!"

Mako blinked as she connected the dots. "Ryuko's right! If I put my hand in my sandwich and remove a part of the sandwich, the murderer would think I'm crazy! So Yakuna couldn't make the message!"

Everyone was coming to the same conclusion, even Blanky as he tried to regain his victory. "Just because Yakuna couldn't make the message didn't mean that Sam Felp or what-his-name is still ruled out! He could have crafted the message to direct attention away from him."

Blanky was right. Just because Ryuko got rid of the blame didn't mean that Sam was off the hook yet. She rubbed the back of her neck as she wondered how to save Sam, and then she looked at her hand.

"Your Honor, has anyone examined Yakuna's hand?"

The Judge blinked. "Miss Matoi, the case shows that Yakuna's hand was bare."

Blanky simply scoffed at her. "And what's so important about her hand? We just established that the dying message was fake."

"That's because the dying message wasn't made to point at Sam Felp, but to direct it away from Yakuna." Everyone tried to ponder what Ryuko was thinking but came up with a blank. "If we agree that the message was not made by Yakuna, we can assume that Yakuna spent her time fighting against her assailant. Her hand managed to gain an important piece of evidence before she died, isn't that right, Zuko Takada?"

Zuko stammered. "W-what? Don't be obsurd. There wasn't anything else in the sandwich!"

Blanky wondered that as well. "If you bothered to read the files, you'll see that there was nothing in the sandwich except those ingredients."

"In truth, there was only one ingredient used to hide the evidence: the pickles. If you smelled a pickle, it's hard to pick up any other scent. However, it would be suspicious if the hand was just drenched in pickle juice, which is why you created the message to distract us." Ryuko explained. "It's easy to explain all the aftershave in the apartment since you work as delivery, but it'll be hard to say why your aftershave was on the hand of a dead person, and I bet she also gave you a wound."

"That's...that's preposterous!" Zuko shouted as he rolled his sleeves up. "See, my arms are clean!"

"And where does aftershave usually go?" The Judge and Blanky scratched their chins at Ryuko's question. "I'm guessing it's applied on the face or on the neck, and you just happen to be wearing a fancy scarf. Why don't you take it off, Zuko? One must wonder how large and hideous a scar Yakuna inflicted. I bet her nails were long and sharp, and she cut in very deep."

"Hey, Yakuna did not scar me!" Zuko clamped his mouth. "I-I mean, that is..."

"Your Honor, Zuko has admitted to possessing a scar on his neck. If we match that scar with Yakuna's hand, we will know that he was the killer."

Zuko shook on the stand. "Alright, I did it. You wanted to hear that? You want to hear that I also dated Yakuna before. I showered her with gifts until I was dirt poor, but what did she do? She went to another guy!"

"Oh my, so the butler did it." The Judge looked at Sam Felp and then Ryuko. "Well then, it seems that Sam Felp is NOT GUILTY."

* * *

At the bang of the gavel, Sam gave a quick hug to Ryuko and muttered his thanks.

Blanky scowled at Ryuko. "You got lucky, you know that? Next time, I will beat you!"

"There is no next time!" The light shone through the doors of the court as a girl with straight hair and huge eyebrows stood. "Blanky, was it? Not only have you failed to see the truth of the murder, but you also fail to see the reality of your world. You are no longer a One-Star Lawyer Student, you are a No-Star!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Blanky screamed, his hair falling from the brilliance of Satsuki Kiryuin. Her work done, Satsuki turned around, only to find Ryuko Matoi in her path.

"So, you're Satsuki Kiryuin, are you?" Ryuko pulled out a small red object that expanded into an odd red blade. "This blade was embedded in my dad. Tell me, do you know about the other half of the Scissors Blade?"

Satsuki looked down at her. "So what if I have?"

Ryuko glared at her smirk. "You don't know how much I want to run this blade through you, but I'm not going to fight you. I am going to drag you into the courtroom and expose your crimes, and I won't let even one shred of evidence be ignored."


	19. Batman

_((If Satsuki is rich and has a butler, then she's Batman. Would want to make Ryuko Batman as well, but that would make Nui the Joker...))_

Satsuki Kiryuin watched as the sun hid behind her city. "Soroi, I'm afraid I will be late for dinner."

"Another night, then?" Her butler stated, knowing the answer to that question. "Should I at least prepare tea?"

Satsuki nodded as she removed Junketsu and hung him out. There were two places that Satsuki ever felt safe. The first was a tower. It was a tall structure and so easily visible that whoever breaches the tower would be seen all over the world. As long as that tower stood tall, a monster would not so easily reveal itself.

Satsuki looked at the clock and corrected the time. This opened up a secret passage that Satsuki descended. Her second hiding place was first found under the Kiryuin manor. It was not the best place, swarming with flying rodents. However, as long as that monster walked in light, then the shadows would hide her.

Satsuki put on a suit and cape as she pulled the cowl over her head. By day, she was heir to REVOCS and master of Honnouji Academy. But by night, she was the vengence. She was the night.

* * *

"Hey, Bob, is there something wrong about the Jewelry Club stealing from a jewelry store?"

Bob shrugged. "Who cares, Mark. It's not like 'Lady' Satsuki is going to know the difference."

"You're probably right, Bob. Heck, it's like like the Bats will show up."

...

"Uh, Bob?" Mark turned around, There was no Bob. Only darkness and gleaming white eyes. And then more darkness.

Batman looked down at the two thugs. One-Stars that resorted to use their powers to commit petty crimes. A pitiful sight, yet they seem to have risked stealing in plain sight for some reason.

Loud thundering claps echoed from the back of the store. A man was sitting on the glass counter on the back. His physique was huge and muscular, and he wore a wrestling mask. He seemed to have some sort of device strapped to his back and wrists. "So, you are Batman. These two claimed you were a demon, but I did want to see for myself. Of course, they thought I would protect them."

"Who are you?" Batman was wary of this one, especially when the man began to loosen the dials on his wrists. He grew in size and bulk.

"Let me tell you two things: I am Bane, and this is Venom."

Batman's eyes widened as she dodged a punch. It dug easily into the floor. "Venom? The drug that increases a person's physical strength many times over?"

"Yes, highly addictive too." Bane picked up the base of the counters and threw them at Batman, who had the sense to jump away. She threw some Batarangs, but they simply bounced off his skin.

"Why? You certainly seem strong enough not to need it."

"...Because I was weak." Bane admitted. "I failed in my duty, and so I must get stronger for her."

"...Ira Gamagoori."

Bane stepped on Mark and picked up Bob. "But now that you know my name, I cannot allow any of you to live."

Batman looked for any opening, hopefully one that started before their lives ended. To her surprise, something tried to strike Bane with a metal staff, but Bane turned around to strike the newcomer. Batman wasted no time throwing another Batarang, this time cutting one of the tubes behind his arm. The arm shrank, deflated, and it certainly inflated Bane's anger. Too bad the newcomer, which Batman saw wore a black and blue suit with a domino mask, decided to pry the other tube with her hands.

"No!" Bane tried to keep the Venom from leaking out, but Batman wasted no time rushing into punch Bane until he crashed into the glass counter. Batman could not imagine the big and proud Gamagoori reduced to a shriveled man.

* * *

After tying Bane and the two goons up, Batman retreated to the rooftops.

"So, Batman, ready to retire?" The black and blue figured had followed her.

"I believe it's past your bedtime, Ryuko."

"I...How did." Ryuko composed herself. "It's Nightwing. Why do you think I'm-"

"You didn't even bother to hide that red lock." Batman pointed at Nightwing's signature black hair and red lock. "Though the name is a good choice. I figured you would be a Robin."

Ryuko did not want to mention that was her initial choice. "Geez, you'd think with a school this big, you could appreciate the help."

Batman rounded at her. "Let me tell you two things: I work alone, and Honnouji is my city. I don't care if you're Superman. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help."

"And you're such an ass." Ryuko shook her head and looked back at Batman. Batman was already gone.


	20. Original: Fortress

_((What if Ryuko had been kidnapped by Ragyo? What if this forced Satsuki to abandon Plan A and place the academy in lockdown?))_

One day, in the slums at the edge of Honnouji Academy, Mako cheerfully made her way to school. "Good morning, rock. Good morning, patch of dried grass. Good morning, sun."

And then the walls of Honnouji Academy rose to great heights, blocking out the sun. "No! Mr. Sun!"

And then a limo burst out of the ground and drove towards the school.

* * *

"So, Lady Satsuki managed to get in." Sanageyama let out the breath he was holding.

"Honnouji's defenses has been raised, and the tunnel will be sealed." Inumuta reported. "Still, for her to activate the Fortress protocol this early..."

The Elite Four saw the limo pull into the middle of the school. The butler Soroi stepped out of the driver's seat and headed for the passenger seat. Just as he opened it, Satsuki and one other girl flew out, with Satsuki in a strange yet saucy outfit. "Damn it, human! Give me back my Junketsu!"

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagoori quickly restrained the girl with his whips, but much to his horror, the girl shifted her attention on him and then pulled back on the whips, causing him to fly over her head. Luckily, Gamagoori managed to land on his feet. "Shackle Regalia!"

Bandages made of uncuttable cloth lashed out and grabbed the girl, and this seems to restrain the girl for now. "Who are you to harm Lady Satsuki?"

"She's my sister." Satsuki said.

"I don't care if you are Lady Satsuki's sister, I will not let this go unpun-" The Elite Four blinked as one. "Wait, your sister?"

Sanageyama looked at the bound girl and Satsuki, who seemed to be stripping out of her strange outfit and into bathrobes Soroi provided for her. "I...honestly don't see the relation."

Nonon was the one who was most surprised. "Lady Satsuki, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

* * *

_Satsuki Kiryuin looked around the mansion. Ragyo had called her to check on the progress of the Goku Uniform. After a small "chat", Ragyo had quickly departed for business. Still, Satsuki elected to stay at the mansion._

_Of course, her reason was not to rest for the night but to map the mansion one more time. It seems, despite Satsuki living on her own, that Ragyo had not set up any traps here. At least she would not have to worry about any unexpected resistance. She then saw one more door and decided to check that as well._

_That door was one she was familiar with. It held her wedding dress, a Kamui made entirely of Life Fibers. As she entered the almost empty room, she gazed upon the imperial robes. She thought giving clothes a name was ridiculous, but if she was a bit more innocent than she is now, she knew the perfect name. Sealed away from man's eyes, covered in plastic to ward off dust. The alien fabric as pure as-_

_Satsuki blinked and took a closer look. There was a strand of Life Fiber, no, red hair on the uniform. Then Satsuki turned and blocked a punch from an assailant. To her credit, Satsuki held her stance even as she was pushed back ten feet. She did not know who this assailant was, but she could assume, with that red lock in her black hair, that she touched Junketsu. "Who are you?"_

_The girl laughed. "Mom warned me you were anti-social. Then again, she did raise you as a spoiled princess."_

* * *

"To think, my little sister was alive, only to be found and brainwashed by Ragyo." Satsuki lamented. She watched through a monitor as her sister tried to escape one of the Explosive Club's bomb bunkers. "Years of planning, and I gave it up to pull out a sister whose name I nevered learned until now. Worse, I brought in a threat that could bring down Honnouji from the inside. Ironically, it's the same Kamui I meant to wear."

Satsuki looked down at her recently named Junketsu. If she had not put on Junketsu, she wouldn't have been able to subdue her sister let alone walk away. Unfortunately, her sister "owned" Junketsu, and Satsuki had to surpress the idea of how strong her sister could actually become. "Ryuko Matoi, that was the name she grew up with."

Inumuta placed his data on the big monitor. "Ryuko seems to be worse that Sanageyama, though I don't have much information on her. However, her father, Isshin Matoi, did work in REVOCS until his disappearance, and a lot of his money seems to be disappearing into Osaka."

"No doubt to find out what Ragyo was up to." Satsuki knew that Ragyo would probably try to keep all information on Life Fibers a secret, yet the way Ryuko spoke of her father and still recognized her mother seemed off.

"Inumuta, can you find out where they lived? I don't think Matoi only hid my sister."


	21. Original: Change in Encounter

Isshin Matoi creaked his bones as he ascented from his lab and went straight to the front door. "Now, who can that be?"

Isshin thought the sun was shining into his good eye, but it turns out that was just the radiance of the girl standing before him. "I thought I told your mother I quit."

Satsuki Kiryuin scoffed at him. "This isn't an offer from REVOCS, it's an offer from Honnouji Academy. I would like your to teach Iori so that he could run the Sewing Club."

"Are you going to maim me if I say no?" Isshin saw that Satsuki did not react. "Then I proudly say no."

"Oh? I will pay you three times what Ragyo paid you, and I will also provide you the same treatment I give to my Two-Star students, the equivalent of living in a mansion."

"Listen, I don't care if you give me the same treatment as your wedding dress. I'm not working for anyone!" Isshin slammed the door. However, he had not even turned around as Satsuki slammed the door open.

"What...was that last part?" Satsuki asked calmly. To his credit, Isshin didn't run away.

"I just called your Kamui a..." Isshin's eye widened as he decided to clamp shut. However, Satsuki's mind was already putting the pieces together.

"The Kamui is a secret only a few know. It wouldn't be hard to guess that the Kiryuin has one as well." Satsuki stated, seeing that Isshin did not react to that piece of new. "However, I only know one other person who told me what that Kamui does. A man that I thought to be dead."

"Satsuki..." Satsuki had long since dropped her sword and pounced on Isshin, her hands wrapped around his beard and trying to choke him with it.

"How dare you hide like a coward! How dare you leave me with a monster, you pig! All this time, I believed you died, and then you were working under our nose!" Satsuki screamed as she hoisted him up. "Why did you leave me?"

"Dad? Hey, what are you doing to him?" Satsuki turned, seeing a girl with black hair and a red lock standing by the front door. She must be the girl that her father adopted...while hiding from the Kiryuin...and possibly preparing against REVOCS.

"Is that..."

_((An AU where Satsuki later takes Isshin and Ryuko under her protection.))_


	22. Rosario Vampire

Ryuko had initially planned to head to Honnouji Academy. However, she then heard a rumor about monstrous people heading into a special academy. She did not hear about any specific blade, but she figured that with the reputation of the students there, the killer might be hiding in plan sight. She had just gotten onto the bus with a creepy driver. "Oi, Bus Driver, you wouldn't happen to have heard about someone with a giant pair of scissors, have you?"

"Scissors, I knew a few people who wielded such an odd choice, but they all graduated and hardly take the bus now." The bus driver gave a smile, not one that a person would like to see. "My, there is something off about you."

Ryuko scoffed, not caring that she was known as a troublemaker. The two said nothing else as they picked up one more student and then passed through a tunnel.

"So, have you heard anyting about Yokai Academy?" The boy asked.

"Nothing more than I heard." Ryuko looked at her guitar case. "I probably would just leave if I don't find what I'm looking for."

"Um, I'm Tsukune Aono." The boy offered.

"Whatever. Ryuko Matoi." The bus had just stopped, and Ryuko headed straight for the school.

* * *

She reached out to open the gate, but the gate must have been out of shape because she pulled her hand back as she drew blood.

"Allow me to help you." Ryuko turned her head as she saw a boy open up the gate for her. He had dark hair, though his eyebrows were red. He wore an eyepatch over one eye and the other had a tint of yellow. The boy had then grabbed her hand, but he blinked as he looked down, and then bent down as if to kiss it. Ryuko quickly pulled it away.

"What are you, a vampire?"

The boy chuckles. "No, though they are not the only bloodsuckers around. My name is Senketsu."

"Ryuko Matoi." The boy was surprised at her name.

"Matoi? Are you related to Isshin Matoi by any chance?"

"So what if I am?" Ryuko blinked. "Wait, you knew my father?"

"I...I don't remember." Senketsu admitted. "I do remember a man working on me. The next thing I remember was just waking up on a pile of clothes, though nothing else."

"Huh, my father did some clothing work, but I don't know if he ever worked on clients." Ryuko truly didn't since she spent most of her time at school. "So you're here at school to try and remember."

Senketsu nodds. Ryuko shrugs. "Well, I need a guide anyway."

Ryuko stuck out her bloodied hand, but pulled it back as Senketsu went for another hand-kiss. "Seriously, you need to stop with that blood-sucking thing."

_((Rosario + Vampire, with "Human" Senketsu. Don't know why some people like it, but I'm more used to Senketsu as an article of clothing. Also, you think Nui Harime go to this school?))_


	23. Original: Sisters Matoi

Soichirou looked on as Ragyo just casually dumped their second daughter, one who had not been named. "How could you, Ragyo?"

"There is no need to conduct research on her corpse." Ragyo stated, not feeling the slightest bit of regret.

Soichirou had to suppress a growl. "That was our flesh and blood. Don't tell me you'll throw away Satsuki too."

Ragyo continued to type away at the console. Soichirou wondered what Ragyo was up to, until he saw what else was brought into the test chamber.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"You...you wouldn't." Soichirou watched as Ragyo reached for the button. He tried to stop her, tried to move, but it was like strings were holding him down like a puppet. "No. No, no, no, no, no..."

Ragyo pressed the trap door that dropped Satsuki Kiryuin into the abyss. "Maybe I'll just adopt."

_((A cruel way, but one of the ways to have Soi- Isshin Matoi raise both girls instead of those Ragyo stories. Hm, so would that make Nui "Kiryuin" head of Honnouji Academy?))_


	24. Original: Satsuki the No-Star

She couldn't remember anything. Perhaps it was a dream, but it was hazy, and the only thing she could remember was heat. When her vision cleared, when she realized she was awake, she woke to the lovely vision of a big man panting heavily over her.

The girl quickly punches the man in the chin and backs up against the wall.

"Relax, I'm a doctor. Doctor Barazo Mankanshoku." The man straightens his broken glasses, ignoring the bleeding from his mouth. "Mako brought you in on her way back to school."

The girl eyed the man, who was not dressed as a doctor, especially with the lack of any pants. "Right, 'doctor'. Wait, what happened to me?"

"Ah, you had multiple burns, probably with a concussion." The man recalled. "I got you cleaned up, though I couldn't save much of your hair."

The girl reached up, feeling that the hair had been trimmed to her neck even though some of the ends were indeed singed. Her eyebrows seemed to have burned off as well. Otherwise, it seems that there was not any marks on her rather pure skin. The girl stood up and headed for the door. "Thank you, but I must leave now."

"Wait! You can't just leave without giving me your name!" Barazo shouted. "For medical reasons, obviously."

The girl wondered whether to give the shady doctor her name, but then she realized one thing. "I...don't remember."

_((So, Satsuki Kiryuin tried to disguise herself as a No-Star to investigate some rumors, but she got amnesia. I figure if this goes with the Batman crossover, it would be like that one episode from the animated series.))_


	25. Kamen Rider Double

Satsuki Kiryuin had huddled in her bed. Not from the death of her father or the revelation he told her, though she wished that were the case.

Her personal butler, Soroi, looked on, but he knew that going against her assailant would only end up with him killed or fired. Still, Soroi knew he had to do something before Satsuki would go down a dark road. Perhaps there was something the late Soichirou could do.

"Lady Satsuki." Soroi presented the weeping girl with a suitcase. "This was something your father worked on before he went away. It's the only project he created without the knowledge of your...of Lady Ragyo."

Satsuki pulled the suitcase and opened it up. Inside was a strange device that probably fitted like a belt and three items that looked like USB sticks. Satsuki looked up at Soroi, and without any more words, Soroi gave her the last hug Satsuki would gladly receive. She then put on the belt, and everything changed.

* * *

"Well, the Astronomy Club just got a No-Star into their club, one with a ridiculous pompadour hairdo. Nothing else to report."

Satsuki nodded after Nonon gave her report. Honnouji Academy was her greatest project, with her on top and her Elite Four to support her. She was glad that she recruited them. Not only were they loyal despite their different backgrounds, but she could share most of her secrets with her.

Including the one that just materialized around her waist.

"Looks like the meeting's over."

Satsuki inserted a Gaia Memory into the right side of her belt, flipped it, and flopped back into her chair. The next thing she knew, she leapt away from a giant golden crab. Right now, "Satsuki" was wearing a bodysuit that was half green, half black. Behind red lenses, she looked at the towers around her. "What are you doing all the way in Osaka, Ryuko?"

"I'm trying to find dad's killer." The suit's other side said.

"Professor Matoi's dead?" Satsuki paused, though they both jumped away as the crab slammed its claw into the ground. "No wonder this body felt off. You're angry."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ryuko admitted, blocking another claw with her arm. "I figured this was the best place to find information, but I pissed off some kid with gold teeth and he turned into this."

"Gold teeth..." Satsuki thought, delivering a kick that set the crab on its back. "It doesn't ring a bell."

Finally, Ryuko and Satsuki had decided to combine their power and deliver a kick so strong that it reverted the monster back into a boy with glasses. Ryuko sighed. "Damn, it shouldn't take this long to take down a Dopant, but I can't just focus with Dad gone..."

"...I understand. I can't ask you to cope with it like I did." Satsuki looked in a certain direction. "Honnouji Academy is that way. Houka Inumuta is my Head of Information and an unparalleled hacker. He should be able to track him down."

"I see. Well, I guess that rules you out as the killer, Satsuki." As the suit faded away and Satsuki returned to her body, a girl with black hair and a red bang look on. "Honnouji Academy, huh? I guess that's my next stop."

_((So, Satsuki and Ryuko as Kamen Rider Double, with a possible Fourze cameo.))_


	26. Men In Black

A black aircraft flew over the ocean before it hit the road and turned into a car. That would have turned some eyes, if the car had not rolled up into a stranger land. Two men stepped out, dressed in black suits.

"Okay, I guess something is going on with Japan, slick." One of the men looked around. The city was like a wasteland in one of those zombie games back in the west.

The other man let out a smile. "Yeah, K, I was right. You know what I'm saying?"

"I'm not apologizing over exported snack items." The man looked around. "How did HQ miss all this?"

"Uh, K?" His partner pointed to a white suit that just landed on their car. It looked quite fashionable, but it was also floating towards them after it had cut their car in half, connected by a red string. The two men shot at it, and yet, even though their weapons did burn holes, the clothing restitched itself. As the clothing flew towards them, neither party noticed another spectator until the clothing was shot with what looked like needles. The clothing stayed stilled as the men in black turned to their savior. He was riding some sort of two-legged robot, and if not for the cockpit, they would unknowingly assume he was naked. "It's not safe out here."

"We noticed." As they followed the man through the tunnels, now aware he wasn't wearing underwear, the men had some questions. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Life Fibers are an alien race that stimulated the human race, and now, they are eating us like cattle. The Life Fibers is acting through Ragyo Kiryuin of Kiyruin Conglomerate and REVOCS, who sewed dormant Life Fibers into everyday clothing. It has been a month since they initiated their takeover, and we believe that the rest of the world is unaware because the Life Fibers they are wearing are hypnotizing them."

"Hm, we'll have to find out more about Life Fibers from HQ." The man concluded.

The other man looked surprised. "K, what happened to making up names and neuralizing them?"

"Slick, this isn't an alien invasion or an illegal colony. We just entered a full-blown operation for world domination-slash-destruction, and coming from an alien-relations bureau, that's bad news."

_((Now is no longer a zombie-clothing apocolypse. It is now a fashionable alien invasion.))_


	27. South Park: Unkillable

Ryuko woke up. She found herself inside the ruins of a building, resting on a bed. This would be nothing out of the ordinary since that was what remained of most of Japan, but then she spotted an orange jacket hanging over a chair.

"Good morning, hope you don't mind having Kit-Kats for breakfast." A boy with blond hair approached her with a bag of snacks. Ryuko snorted as she looked out the window. "Where are your parents?"

"They couldn't afford the trip here." The boy said without much concern. "Would have returned home too, but then everyone's clothes started going crazy, and my friends got on the last plane."

Ryuko growled at the mention of clothes, not to mention she was only wearing a tattered blanket. "You better get away from me, then. I'm one of them too."

"Really?" The boy asked with some amusement on his face. "You're too pretty for a hobo, and I'm sure you're not a celebrity either."

Ryuko grabbed a piece of stick and stuck it into her chest, then she reached in and pulled out her heart. She didn't imagine it; her heart was made of red threads. "Do you think a human can walk around with their own heart sticking out like this? If you want to survive those COVERS, then get away from me."

The boy watched as Ryuko's heart slid back into her body and the cut sealed itself. "So, because you can't die, you can't be human, and you think you have to be human to be friends with them? Aren't you over-reacting?"

Ryuko slammed the boy into the wall and held her blade against his neck. "Shut it! How would you even know what it's like?"

"Tell me, do you remember how you got here?" At the boy's prompt, Ryuko remembered seeing this boy standing on the side of the road, and then she decided to go with this boy to find shelter. "I can tell you two things you are thinking: that I am alive and that you think that is what happened."

"Yeah, I did go with you. So what?" But Ryuko knew that she would probably avoid human interaction past freeing them from the COVERS. "Why?"

The boy chuckled. "The truth is simple. You ran me over with your bike. You were nice enough to look for a good place to bury me, and you only stopped here because you were getting tired."

Ryuko only gripped him tighter. "Are you messing with me?"

"Girl, you cut my head off, and the only thing you will remember is that we had an argument, or do you want me to pull out your 'Potty Song' word for word?" The horror of that incident made Ryuko jump back as the boy straightened himself. "That's right, I had a chat with your father in the afterlife, and he did teach that song to your sister too. I can tell you what it's like in heaven and hell, what it's like to be a ghost, and which is the best way to die. And let me tell, you, a heroic sacrifice is more painful than they portray it."

"Who...who are you?"

The boy looked at Ryuko before he picked up his jacket and zipped it up. "Ehm Memmhy."

_((To celebrate the Stick of Truth, here's some Kenny x Ryuko. Or maybe Kenny x Nui?))_


	28. Mario: Dream Team

Satsuki Kiryuin looked on as the Naked Sol departed the shores of Japan.

"I would have never imagined we would abandon the Land of the Rising Sun, even if it's just for a little while." Aikuro turned his gaze towards the Kiryuin heir. "Are you certain the information you have is true? I find it hard to imagine that there is an island with walking pillows."

"The Pi'illo are an ancient clan that dealt heavily with dreams. However, the Pi'illo also had a great connection to everything about Life Fibers, considering that they are indeed walking pillows." Satsuki recounted. "Legends say that the Pi'illo civilization was annihilated by Antasma, the bat king. However, Kiryuin texts speculate that this Antasma was a Life Fiber creation, either a Kamui or COVERS, and that both parties were placed in a dormant state. Regardless of whether it was a dream or Life Fibers, I believe we might find something of value there."

Aikuro whistled. "I guess it makes sense. Still, I am a bit worried that Ragyo would chase us."

Satsuki let out a confident smirk. "Ragyo wouldn't know as I didn't search for it myself. I goaded Takarada back in kindergarten to prove that the island existed, and I have been able to interrogate him after the Raid Trip. Even as we speak, I believe Takarada is heading to the island himself."

"A bit late for that, hun." Takarada appeared on Inumuta's screen. "I got some of the survivors and Nudist Beach guys to renovate the island, turn it into a tourist attraction. Sure, it sounds all good and dramatic to spend all my money on the last weapon against those clothes, but I wouldn't want to continue piss pour if we do win."

"You do realize I was occupied on a different matter." Satsuki stated, not hiding that she would have exploited the island herself. "You have bothered to check the ruins, did you?"

"Of course, luv. I'm having a package delivered to you now." Everyone looked up. A stray jet flew overhead dropping a box. However, just as it landed, its contents errupted. A dark violet clothing monster of some sort towered over them. Even Satsuki was wary of this foe. "Are you...Antasma?"

The being took one good look at them before it slammed the Nudist Beach members off the boat. The Elite Four and Tsumugi were quickly swatted like flies and Satsuki was knocked out just as she put Senketsu back on. It then turned its attention to Mako. Mako ran. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Mako ran. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" And promptly ran off the side of the ship. Luckily, it had already docked onto the shore, so Mako landed on the sand.

Satsuki passed by her. "Good morning, Mankanshoku."

* * *

_((So this prompt occured because...well, it's a spoiler if you haven't watched this week's episode. Regardless of whether it's Ryuko or Satsuki in the lead...))_

Satsuki skidded back, almost hitting the wall of the school. "Maiko Ogure, stop this foolishness. We need that map."

"Oh, the great and wonderful Satsuki is begging to me, is she?" Maiko Ogure, suspended student, taunted Satsuki. "Too bad, you idiot! Even if your school is gone, you still think you're the hero. After I beat you up, I'm going to take your Kamui and then I'll save the world and become the hero queen!"

Satsuki huffed. She knew Maiko was a coward at heart, yet it seems silly of Satsuki to assume that a girl dreaming of owning her own Kamui would be a threat. Especially in Maiko's own dream world.

"Don't give up, Satsuki! You'll save Ryuko, and that's what will make you a hero! It's not about beating up the bad guys but saving the good guys that matter!" Satsuki watched as Mako and her clones materialized themselves.

"You're right. Ogure, only Ryuko is the one allowed to crush my ambitions, and I am not about to embarrass her by losing to you!"

"Oh yea- Hey, what are you doing?" As Maiko was dogpiled under the Makos, Satsuki jumped onto a horde of Mako. They saw another crowd of the Makos nearby.

"Up!" Satsuki's Makos managed to jump up onto the shoulders of the Makos. They spotted another group. "Up! Up! Up!"

Maiko managed to blow the Makos off her, but she didn't remember the school becoming dark. Then she looked up as Satsuki stood on top of the tower of Makos. Okay, she was scared now.

"Maiko Ogure, you will not knock me over, but I will crush you and your petty dreams!" The Makos took one last leap and buried Maiko under lots of bodies as they broke up. As Maiko managed to pop her head out of the mass, Satsuki crashed down on her head with her heels.


	29. Naruto: Team Seven

_((There are some Naruto fics where Team Seven takes the personality of other characters. Of the two I read with Tonberry Naruto and Gilgamesh Naruto, they surprisingly work. Of course, I probably won't use the following characters in this fic.))_

Live in an unsightly manner.

Those words would have turned one child from a bundle of innocence into a cesspool of hatred. Had Sasuke Uchiha followed those words, he would have lived in an unsightly manner, at least only for a child.

But not today. As he reflected on these words, he spied someone running from a mob. No doubt that child was a prankster. Really, what self-respecting shinobi would wear bright colors?

Live in an unsightly manner.

And then it hit him. "Of course, a ninja does not wear dark colors to hide in the shadows. He wears them to hide the blood he spills. To wear clothes brighter than that is to live with the blood you spill or to never attack like a coward."

Sasuke looked to his closet. "White, a pure color, innocence. If I cannot hide the blood with a shinobi's colors, then I must train myself not to let these clothes be stained by my blood or that of my enemies." 

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not the first to the class, but neither was he the last. When the students came in, they did believe a change took place as the normally dark boy wore a white uniform. To the fangirls, however, he was not the enigma but a prince. Sasuke would normally ignore them.

However, Sasuke decided to resolve this now. "You."

The fangirls looked around, confused. The boys looked around, confused. Sasuke looked around, not amused. "You with the pink hair."

The pink-haired girl lit up. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I knew you would choose-"

Sasuke quickly twisted the girl's arm behind her back, forced her to her knees, and pressed the sharp end of a pencil under her chin. "Let me tell you girls two things: I have a duty to bring back the Uchiha, and I have an ambition to kill a certain man. That man has killed an entire clan in one night and escaped silently from the village, leaving me alive for his entertainment. If I revive the Uchiha, that man can come back and bring the Uchiha back to one bloodied child. If any of you wish to marry into this clan, speak up now."

And with that, the fangirls just became girls. Sasuke released the pink-haired girl and went back to his seat.

"I'll marry you."

Sasuke turned back to the pink-haired girl. "Oh? You seem to be under the delusion that I will protect you. I cannot always be with the clan, and he is not above striking when I'm away. That man must die before I revive the Uchiha clan."

"Then you'll just marry any girl?" The girl countered. "I want to show the whole world that I won Sasuke's love, not because I got lucky, and if that man gets in the way, I'll pound him."

Normally, Sasuke would not think anyone would defeat that man, but he smirked. "What's your name."

"S-Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura...I don't like you yet, but I find you interesting. Don't disappoint me." 

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha watched these taijutsu matches. It seems sad that these kids usually abandoned the forms they learned just to through their fists like thugs, and those who actually follow the forms were no match for clans that had their own katas.

On an unrelated note, that Sakura Haruno seems to be the only one who followed the basic academy katas straight down to the application of force.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, report up to the stage." Sasuke sighed. It seems that the academy liked to pair the rookie, which was him, against the deadlast, which was the kid with the bright colors. It's as if the adults want to harrass the deadlast for something beyond his control.

"Teme, you're going to pay for what you did to Sakura-chan!" The blonde bright boy yelled.

Sasuke thought the deadlast was all talk. "No matter how many times we fight, you will never make me pay."

"Then I'll fight until you apologized to her!"

Now there was an idea. "Sensei, since this is the last fight, I would like to remove the time limit. We will both fight until either of us loses consciousness, goes out of the ring, or forfeits."

The instructors believed this was a good idea and allowed it. As soon as the match started, Naruto ran towards him. Sasuke could see a punch coming, so he leaned to the right and delivered a jab to the boy's chest. It seems that the boy was either ignorant or stubborn as his other fist flew, but Sasuke managed to duck that and sweep him off his feet. He then held his knuckles against Naruto's neck.

"Winner-"

"Not until he forfeits!" Sasuke reminded them. As if prompting him, Naruto flung his arm, managing to knock Sasuke's arm away as both boys scrambled to get back up. Naruto wasted no going after his opponent, but Sasuke launched his own combo and kicked him back to the ground. "Ready to give up?"

"Never!" Naruto got back onto his feet, then he went after Sasuke. No matter how many times Sasuke fought, Naruto just kept getting back up. However, Naruto's lack of a proper diet combined with Sasuke's dedication to training meant that Sasuke was winning every bout, eventually to the point that Naruto couldn't get any punches in. Even then, Sasuke convinced the academy to allow the two to continue "fighting" as the classes resumed and then finished. The reason the match hasn't ended yet was because neither boys felt manly to push each other out of the ring.

Eventually, Sasuke was beginning to tire, but not just physically. "Why do you continue to fight for Sakura? It's obvious she doesn't like you."

"Because...she was the first person to like me, even if it's only one time." Naruto admitted. "Even if she never smiles at me again, I will make her happy."

It all became clear to Sasuke. "Such resolve. Naruto Uzumaki, if I apologize to Sakura Haruno, will you show that same resolve to me?"

Naruto decided that was okay. It was convenient that Sakura came back, and after Sasuke apologized to her, Naruto nodded into dreamland. 

* * *

Kakashi read the reports before spying on the academy students. If the academy was providing false information for spies, they were failing on that too.

Sasuke Uchiha, thought to be a broody loner. Instead, Sasuke was dressed in all white and carried a katana crafted for him. He did act all high and mighty, but he was the rookie of the year after all. However, it was strange that most of the school looked up to him, not like fangirls but like an ANBU Commander or a Hokage.

Sakura Haruno, a civilian genius and fangirl. It seems that she wore a white short dress with wings and a tall hat with a skull in it. Sakura had long since taken up a hobby for music, and somehow, she started a band. It also seems that Sakura has given up hitting people on the head and instead give them nicknames. Well, except to Sasuke, but Sakura seems to actually help him out.

Naruto Uzumaki, prankster, worst student, and the container. It's good that he lost the orange jumpsuit, but he wore a white uniform that appears to have weapons hidden in the sleeves. Naruto was actually serious in his studies, having become a candidate for rookie of the year and the bane of all bullies and rulebreakers. However, the two times the Hokage graduated Naruto early, Naruto chose to head back to the academy. He was sure that Naruto deliberately became the deadlast this year to join Sasuke's team.

Lucky for them, Kakashi was going to be their team leader. He was certain that he would fail them, and if not, he would teach them how to be actual shinobi.


	30. Soul Eater

Satsuki Kiryuin was no ordinary girl. Of course, given that she was Meister, she ideally fought murderers and the occasional rogue witches on a daily basis. That she was the Kiryuin heir meant she had to keep herself in shape and would be the top of her class.

However, Satsuki only wielded Bakuzan. Bakuzan was a black-bladed katana, perhaps the sharpest blade to exist. However, Bakuzan was not a Demon Weapon, but just a "regular" sword. Even though this meant Satsuki couldn't pull finish off the corrupted souls, she was still sent to assist other Meisters and either fought the criminals or plotted successful strategies. Some people think that she simply had a high standard when it came to her partners.

Sadly, that was only a half-truth. Satsuki Kiryuin was no ordinary girl, for her mother was a Kishin. Sure, her mother's soul was no redder that a clear sky, but Ragyo Kiryuin was guilty of many things that included experimentation, assassination, rape, world domination, and turning a mass of alien material into the greatest Kishin since Asura. Yes, she wouldn't bring any potential partner, business or otherwise. That, and it seems that Ragyo had already crafted a Demon Weapon for her.

So, play as the faithful daughter and be branded as a traitor of the world, or become a traitor to the Kiryuin and lose that powerful mindless partner that she dubbed Junketsu? Satsuki had to admit, but that Demon Weapon, which was essential a uniform with its own mind, had given her such a great power boost that she figured a true Kishin felt like. Sadly, the Demon Weapon Junketsu was not entirely mindless as it tried to consume her own soul, despite how fashionable it was.

**BOOM!**

An explosion blew Satsuki out of her thoughts. She could see smoke coming from one direction, and as a Meister, she had to investigate.

Satsuki eventually reached a house that was out of the way, or the burning remains of it. She saw a girl with a red stripe in her black hair shaking at the sight. No, it seems that this attack was no longer the focus as the girl looked down at her body, as her hands withdrew into her sleeves...or that her hands became sleeves. Was she like Junketsu?

Satsuki clamped her hand on the girl's shoulder, who just noticed her. "This is your first time realizing your Demon Weapon genes, is it? Despite the name, you are human, but you are also the blade that the evils of this world fears. If you wish to master your newfound powers, I can take you to an academy founded for that purpose. Would you like that?"

The girl nodded slowly as her hands finally reappeared. Satsuki looked back at the burning house. Somehow, she had a feeling she knew who was here.

_((Hm, Kamui Ryuko...Oh my, non-human Senketsu/Ryuko fandoms!))_


	31. Powerpuff Girls

Isshin Matoi grumbled. Sure, he thought he had the good life when he married Ragyo Kiryuin, the heiress of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. However, it turns out that Ragyo had infused her body with Life Fibers, and during the process, her womb had been sewn shut, meaning that she couldn't produce a heir. The Life Fibers, despite being the catalyst to human evolution and a factory of alien life forms, couldn't create a baby either. Also, the Kiryuin were planning to feed all of humanity to these Life Fibers, but it all boils down to the fact that the Kiryuin name would end with Ragyo.

So when Ragyo declared their marriage over by assassinating him with a rocket launcher, he had decided to change his name, his body, and his bank account, living away from the city inside a lonesome house. Right now, he was working in a spacious basement.

"I tried to stimulate the elements that form a human body. I tried to infuse the brain inside a Life Fiber shell. I even attempted to use said Life Fibers to evolve monkeys. Jojo was not amused." The monkey screeched at Isshin from its cage. "Nevertheless, I am near the budget for this experiment. I cannot believe I am following a nursery rhyme for this. If it fails, I will direct my remaining fortune against REVOCS."

Isshin looked at the ingredients as he poured each one in. "Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. That's what little girls are made of. If that doesn't succeed, at least I'll have something to eat. I must be going crazy to think this would work."

So lost in thought was Isshin that he didn't realize Jojo the monkey had managed to open up his cage and swing everywhere. Around him, over him, and into a beaker filled with black fluid. A black fluid Isshin extracted from the COVERS that he dubbed **Chemical X**. A chemical that poured into the vat he was mixing. 

* * *

_((So you know the story. Satsuki, Ryuko and Nui as little girls who are a bit more destructive than their canon counterparts.))_

Young Nonon Jakuzure marched down the playground. She was cute in many ways, and her father was one of the richest men in the world. She was like a modern-day princess, and if she wanted the boys would build a sandcastle for her. Which reminds her. "Boys, I want a sandcastle."

And indeed, the boys did create a sandcastle, one that would rival a real castle in its magnificence. "It's such a beautiful castle, and it's all mine!"

Yes, Nonon had it all. The looks, the money, the admiration, the giant sand racoon in the background-

"There's a giant sand raccoon attacking the city!" One of the kids screamed. Now, Nonon lived far away from the problematic parts of the city, so she was stunned at the sheer size of the giant raccoon. She didn't even register three blurs rushing past her.

"Hah! Take this!" A girl with black hair and a red stripe in a green dress gave a jab on the monster's nose that made it stumble back.

Another girl with blond ponytails and a blue dress plowed through the monster's back. To a monster made of sand, that didn't hurt much, but it was the principle that counts. "Huh, he healed himself, Satsuki."

The girl with the long black hair looked down at the sand monster. "Indeed. Ryuko, Nui, I have an idea."

A quick whisper, and the three split up, leaving the monster in confusion. However, that didn't last long. Ryuko came back and bashed the monster on the head with a cement truck as Satsuki created a tornado that picked up water from the ocean and splashed the monster with it. This only served to enrage the monster, but then Nui came back with a trowel of all things, flying around the monster quickly. With the cement and water mixing together, plus the heat vision, the monster had be quickly shaped into an actual castle.

Wow, that just made Nonon's castle look like a pile of sand, and as the trio landed back in the kindergarten, Nonon realized everyone was admiring the Powerpuff girls. Not her, but these three. Oh, there will be consequences for being more popular than the princess.


	32. Naruto: Green Empress

_((Does it seem like many Naruto crossovers star Naruto? I mean, sure he's the titular character, but there was a Eva fanfic starring Rock Lee that wasn't too bad.))_

Kakashi knew Naruto Uzumaki was known as the Most Unpredictable Ninja. It was one of Naruto's actual nicknames in the Bingo Book, but before that, Naruto had a knack of performing feats that even he or Itachi would be boggled at. And now, he had taken one look at Naruto's latest feat before he turned to his blonde-headed student.

"See, Bushy-Brow, you do have a kid!"

His pink-haired student punched Naruto in the head. "You idiot! That girl's five years old. Lee would have been 12 years old at the time, and besides, have you ever seen Lee look at anyone else?"

"Hey, old enough to kill, old enough to..." Kakashi squeezed Naruto's lips with his fingers.

"Now now, not in front of the child." Kakashi looked at the girl. Sure enough, the kid had neatly trimmed long hair and big eyebrows, so he could see how Naruto could make that mistake. Also, the child was awake and looked at them. Oh, he saw that kind of glare in a mirror. "Alright, you're awake. Now, since my cute student didn't get your name, why don't you tell us?"

"...Satsuki Kiryuin." Rock Lee's eye's widened. Kakashi was the only one who saw this (as the kid normally has wide eyes) and pulled him outside the room.

"Lee, do you recognize that name?"

Rock Lee nodded. "Yosh. Before the Chunin Exam that the unyouthful Sound attacked, Gai-Sensei met the cool Lady Kiryuin and guided her around the village. Gai was very youthful when she stayed around, but after I got hospitalized by Gaara, she left. I think she wanted Gai-Sensei to leave with her, but Gai-Sensei loves the Leaf a lot. Gai wasn't youthful afterwards."

"I...see." Kakashi quickly snatched the reports from an orderly that happens to contain the girl's blood test. "Well, damn. It looks like Gai did sleep with her. He probably didn't know he had a little girl."

Satsuki had overheard the conversation. "I...then my father is..."

Kakashi did not want to tell the little girl, but Rock Lee beat him to it. "His ashes allowed the Will of Fire to become brighter. I'm sorry that you never knew your dad, but I would raise you like he raised me."

"Well, her mother could be alive..." Kakashi saw Satsuki hug Rock Lee tighter. "...Or we'll just fake her death and you can raise her. Ma, I can't believe I'm stoking the Flames of Youth."


	33. Original: Nui and Ryuko

Nui had just finished up sewing a patch over her eye. "Damn old man. I can't believe he cut me. Sure, I probably would have killed him anyway, but at least...well, it would have gone better if he just gave me the Kamui."

Nui blinked, then slammed her head into the wall several times. "Double damn! I can't believe I forgot that part! Maybe if I'm lucky, it burned up with the rest of his house. At least he's just a lonely old man."

Nui heard the bell ring. Only one person bothered to visit her apartment because Nui usually visits her boss. Nui opened the door. "Ryuko, you're back!"

Usually, Nui and Ryuko were on a first-name basis, a risque relationship between the strange girl and the deliquent sealed with a kiss . However, Ryuko simply walked in, ignoring her. "Ryuko?"

"Not now." Ryuko muttered. "My dad was killed."

Nui wouldn't be bothered by death, but she still had to act concerned for her sake. "Killed? That's horrible."

"Yeah, someone cut him up and then blew the house up. I don't know what to do."

"You should totally kill the killer." Nui nodded. Just because she killed one Dr. Matoi by cutting him up and then blowing up the house doesn't mean that she should stop her girlfriend from going after the killer that cut...and blew up...

It should be noted that, on a first-name basis, Nui never bothered to ask Ryuko's last name. She paled as Ryuko pulled out a red half of a scissors that would match the purple half conviniently hidden in her dress. "Yeah, I should kill him. I have to avenge my father by finding the one who has the other half."

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's not go that far!" Nui waved her hands frantically. "I mean, she or he could alreay have left the country."

Ryuko sighed. "You're right. I'll head out tomorrow. Maybe I'll find a lead. I'd like it if you come too."

Ryuko gave Nui a peck before she left the apartment. Nui just blinked, wrapping her head around the situation. "Triple damn."

_((I wonder how Satsuki is going to take advantage of this situation.))_


	34. Code Geass

_((Well, it looks like the second person went and liked the idea of Satsuki finding the Matois early. For everyone else, glad for the support. Anyway, what would it be like for DTRs vs Knightmares?))_

Charles zi Britannia sat upon his throne. The death of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia did hit some of his children hard, and yet, he felt that the children of the Flash should not have died so suddenly. Well, it's not like Lelouch could raise a rebellion even if he was alive.

Charles did not blink as a random soldier burst into the room. "Is there any reason you demand my attention?"

"U-um, there's an Eleven here to see you." The soldier stammered. "We know Numbers aren't allowed to see you."

"And yet you are telling me that this very Number is outside this room when it is your job not to even let them into our great nation." Charles looked down at the soldier. "However, I suppose I will let this Number entertain me for getting this far."

Charles looked on as the soldier left the room and a woman and a young girl strode into the room. They held a radiance worthy of the throne of Britannia, and it seems that their clothes were far more regal than what even he wore. If these Elevens wanted to rile him up, they already did a good job on this. "I let you gaze upon me because I will it, Eleven. Now, speak."

The older woman spoke up. "I'm sure you have heard about the REVOCS Corporation, at least in the other countries. I knew that when you began numbering the other countries that REVOCS, which is stationed in Area 11, will sieze becoming a global brand. I am willing to let you reap the profits as long as REVOCS continues to provide clothing around the world."

Charles pondered on this. "Yes, I have heard about it, but I didn't realize you also made such extravagant clothing. Let me ask my advisor."

*BANG*

Charles watched the woman fall onto the floor, courtesy of his brother. He then turned his attention to who could be this woman's daughter, who seemed to smiled. "Child, aren't you frightened by death?"

"I only planned to die after I got my revenge for her crimes. I never had any intention to play her game." The girl stated as she spat of the woman's corpse.

Then the corpse wiped the spit away. "Oh, how lowly you think of your mother."

As the former corpse got up and grabbed her daughter by the hair, Charles was just recovering from what he saw. "V.V., is she an immortal too?"

His brother shook his head. "No, there's something about her that's...alien."

Charles pondered on this and decided to stop the woman before her heel dug further into her daughter. "Very well, I will take your proposition seriously. However, I will need more than a brand name when it comes to global conquest."

The woman smirked as she let go of her daughter. "The Kiryuin prides itself on its blood. See how my former heir stands tall."

"Indeed. That would be a problem." Charles watched as the young girl got back to her feet, ignoring her bruises. His eyes shone with a strange symbol as Kiryuin forced her daughter to look at him. Then the young girl knew no more.


	35. Disgaea

Satsuki drank her tea as she looked around her school. No doubt Inumuta was already researching their next move, with Nonon maintaining order among the ranks of students. Sanegeyama was already practicing his blade with the stronger students, and Gamagoori was disciplining the Prinnies.

It's funny that things tend to be a little bit like life, give or take the initial years of death. She looked up as two other girls entered her sanctuary. "Ryuko Matoi, Mankanshoku. Welcome back. Ryuko, have you decided to join me? To take back our world?"

"Why should I?" Ryuko glared back at Satsuki. "Only humans should live on Earth. I'm not like the rest of you."

"If you haven't noticed, everyone here is not human." Satsuki pointed out to Soroi who was a penguin on pegs, ignoring the fact that she herself sported horns. "In fact, the only odd one here is Mankanshoku. Despite being an Angel, she hasn't abandoned you."

Ryuko couldn't argue with that. "But still, after what I've done..."

"What's past is past." Satsuki got up and looked at the screen. "What matters is that Ragyo still lives, and when COVERS converts every human life into fuel, I doubt they'll just stay on Earth and starve themselves."

"However, this Dark Council has continued to reject the proposal to invade Earth."

Ryuko picked her nose. "Why do we need permission to invade another world? We're demons, aren't we?"

"Yes, but we also do not have enough power to send more than one person through an Earth-bound portal, and I would rather commit a full assault against Ragyo."

Mako peeked out of the window. "Lady Satsuki, your boyfriend is here!"

Ryuko blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"He's the Dean of Evil Academy." Satsuki muttered. "He prides himself as the owner of the only school for demons, and I have no doubt he's here to correct that...And he is not a boyfriend."_  
_

_((Was it a rule for every Overlord to have an evil laugh? Then laugh, Satsuki, laugh!))_


	36. Final Fantasy XIII

_((Final Fantasy XIII- Lightning Reviews))_

I met a wandering minstrel the other day. He told me of these dresses that didn't contain souls but were ingrained with fibers from one world's catalyst. I decided to humor him by checking these clothes. I have been meaning to change my wardrobe anyway.

* * *

**White God Robe:**  
Augh! I couldn't wear it. Hope told me I lost a lot of blood just by wearing it. He also seemed to be blushing. Well, no use wearing something that will kill me.

* * *

**Blade Regalia:**  
I'm surprised. For a suit this big, it is surprisingly agile. However, these blades are blunt, and while this is no problem for me, I am used to drawing blood. The slits are also small, so if something were to obscure them, I would be in trouble.

* * *

**Shackle Regalia:**  
I...I can't move. After Hope got his senses back and tried to cut me open, it shifted into a different set of armor. Anyway, this second set used whips and rings, not my type of combat but I can see how useful it would be. Long range attacks combined with an armor that can't be pierced makes this a dangerous combination, and Hope tells me that striking the first armor makes the second armor stronger. While this sounds good, I feel vulnerable.

* * *

**Symphony Regalia:**  
...This isn't a costume, it should be a Eidolon. I am tempted to use this, but Hope points out that some of my missions require me to sneak around. Apparently, death from above does not count as sneaking either. Oddly enough, the costume has a third form; I suppose it is acceptable, though the main weapon on this uniform is on my head. Strange that it utilizes noise as a weapon, but I'm afraid that if I continue using it, I'll be deaf.

* * *

**Probe Regalia:**  
I've scanned monsters before, but wearing this allows me to see more. If I was a less skilled warrior, this would be useful to me, but the data on when an opponent strikes does come in handy. This suit also makes the wearer invisible. It does seem like a useful suit, but I feel an itch all over me.

* * *

Well, it seems like the days are drawing to an end. Perhaps it is just a dream that I will wake up and start once more, but for now, I must save those I can and hope it was a bad dream.


	37. Saints Row

_((It does not take place in Saints Row IV because the Earth blows up. Hm, or maybe there is a way to make that happen.))_

A girl with black hair and a red stripe in her hair finally left school. Mind you, she was a deliquent, not a bully yet she did get into a lot of fights. The girl reasoned, with a father like hers, it didn't matter if she tried to act normal.

And it seems that her father choose to pick her up with...a giant head wearing sunglasses. "Really, Boss?"

"Come on, Ryuko, call me Dad. Or Mom if I become a babe." The Boss himself was at the wheel, and after Ryuko got in, he pulled out some tickets. "I got some tickets for Genkibowl X. If we're lucky, we can shoot Professor Genki again."

Ryuko huffed. "Why were you late again?"

"Geez, I was about to go, but then this chick was calling me, wanted to make clothes for Planet Saints. Refox or something. Then I had to make sure Pierce didn't agree to that while I was gone. Which reminds me." Boss pulled out his phone. "Pierce, did you do what I told you not to do?"

"Business as usual, isn't it, Boss? And when you're not busy, you're just being an ass." Ryuko glared at her father. "Honestly, you can't even use a normal car. Just once, can you be a normal father?"

"I'm too awesome to be one." The Boss heard the door open, so he quickly backed up. "Ryuko, jumping out of a moving head is not normal."

"Screw you, Boss. I'll just walk home." Ryuko headed into an arcade. "It's not like this Re-f*** would send an assassin turning down an offer." 

* * *

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Ryuko watched as firefighters and Saints try to put out the fire of their HQ. She spots some bodies being dragged out, none of them the important people, but then she was mistaken as one very important person was on a stretcher. "Boss!"

"Hey, Ryuko. I guess clothing companies do send assassins." The Boss didn't look to well. The damn blanket hid his injuries, and yet it looked like he wouldn't make it. "Listen, I'm glad to see you here. I don't think I'm going to make it, so I want to tell you a few things."

"Please, Boss, we could turn you into a cyborg." Ryuko pleaded.

"Yeah, like I'd trust Kinzie with my body." The Boss smiled. "Listen, Julius took me in when I was a young nobody. To me, it was the best feeling of my life. I made a promise that anyone I took under my wing got the same feeling, minus the backstabbing. Maybe you don't feel that way, but adopting you made me feel happier than that moment."

Ryuko wiped away a tear. "Th-that's just sappy, Boss."

"You're right. I wanted to get that out of the way." The Boss coughed up some blood. "The...the Saints don't take this lying down. I know Johnny doesn't want to be the next Boss, but I'm screwing him over and making him one. That'll mean you'll have a few minutes to decide what you want to be before he makes you boss."

"I already know what to do." Ryuko growled. "I got to find out who killed you. I'm sorry I blew up at you-"

"Ryuko, not once have I ever regretted you as a daughter. In fact, the only regret I have is making my last words sound like Nyteblade." The Boss smiled at her. "Listen, the assassin was using all those words that people in Japan use. Now, it's no coincidence that ReFaux happens to be in Japan as well. Getting all the Saints to move to Japan's one of those complicated financial things, plus they wouldn't know a damn word there. But I raised you, so I know you'll get some professional help when you get there."

"That...is an offensive and accurate sentence." Ryuko watched as the Boss closed his eyes and the ambulance finally took him away. "Alright, Dad, I'll get your killer. But where am I going to find a city to take over without adult influence and with lots of violence?" 

* * *

In an academy where the strong ruled over the weak, Satsuki Kiryuin shuddered.


	38. Naruto: Six Paths

"Houta, how is the recovery of Japan progressing?"

"It's safe to say that everyone has a roof over their heads now." The computer geek informed Satsuki Kiryuin through a screen that showed two maps. "However, whatever Ragyo did to cause the Life Fibers outside Japan to make the world ignorant of our situation is still growing strong. Not even the lack of anime and games seem to phase them. I'm afraid even if we strip a good number of them, their memories won't return."

"I see. We'll send some teachers out there. Maybe they need to learn the old-fashion way." Satsuki switched to another screen. "Iori, status on the Life Fibers?"

"We cut up the Original Life Fiber and Shinra-Koketsu as best as we can. Even as we speak, they are being loaded into nine holding facilities." Iori looked a bit worried. "You know, if we continue to wear these Life Fibers, we may stop being human."

Satsuki nodded. "I understand your concern, but until every last trace of Ragyo and COVERS is wiped out, a little evolution is worth the risk. Who knows, maybe the biggest change out of this is just to make our first names our family names."

Satsuki closed her laptop and then picked up her baby. She then heads to Ryuko's room. Mako was already in the room, feeding two other children. "L-lady Satsuki! I didn't mean to flash you my-"

"It's a natural part of...being a good mother." Satsuki and Mako put the kids in a crib. "You know, I used to think that I would have raised Uchiha Kiryuin to be like me, but now, I see he's enjoy the company of your little Senju."

"Yep." Mako nodded. "Of course, let's not leave Uzumaki Eddy Matoi out of this..."

The pair turned their eyes to Uzumaki's mother. Ever since Ryuko had dealt the finishing blow to Ragyo's heart, she had been getting sicker. When everyone realized this was no simple flu, they had been trying to heal Ryuko. However, Satsuki suspected that this had nothing to do with Ryuko's body but Ragyo's petty revenge. Even now, she looked deathly pale, but she still mustered some strength to speak to them. "Satsuki...Mako...I have something to say."

"Ryuko, you should rest!" Mako shouted. Ryuko winced, but she smiled.

"It's aways been my wish to die surrounded by friends and family." Ryuko said, and the two knew what she was talking about. "I know you guys have been trying your best, but if I may sound wise, you're making me leave with a smile."

After Satsuki calmed Mako down enough, Ryuko voiced out her will. "I don't know how much Dad had, so I'll just keep this simple. I want to split my fortune between you two. Satsuki, I know this isn't as fancy as the sword Ragyo broke again, but I want to give you half of the Scissors Sword. Mako, I entrust you with the other half."

"But Ryuko, what is Uzumaki going to get?"

Upon Mako's prompt and Ryuko's cursing, Satsuki quickly came up with a solution. "I give my half to Uzumaki, since I don't need more money. Furthermore, you should make Mako a godparent, and she should be the one to raise him."

"Eh?"

"While I don't plan to raise Uchiha like how Ragyo raised me, he will still be raised a Kiryuin. There is no need for Uzumaki to grow up a Kiryuin if we all want him to be happy."

Even Mako could see the logic, and Ryuko agreed to the revision. "Lady Satsuki, Ryuko, if you want friends and family to be with you, we need to gather all the friends and family! You're one of us!"

"One of us...Yeah." As Mako dragged Satsuki and the kids out, Ryuko turned her attention to her school uniform hanging on the wall. "Senketsu, are you sure you want to go with Iori's plan?"

**"I know that I will be cut up and integrated into the remains of the Original Life Fiber and the ultimate Kamui. I want to be worn by you one last time, even worn by your child and descendents, but more importantly, I want your children never to fight for their lives."** Senketsu declared. **"I want this peace to continue on forever."**

"Yeah, a world of peace, and it won't be an illusion this time." Ryuko smiled. "Just promise me...that one of you will watch after my kids, okay?"

_((So there you have it, Ryuko is the Sage of Six Paths, with Naruto having a possible Life Fiber bloodline.))_


	39. FateStay Night: Beserker Ryuko

Kariya Matou gazed at Berserker. Oh, he knew he did not summon Lancelot since Berserker was female, and he could see it was female despite its grotesque body. He couldn't even disguise the beast as one arm touched the ground and the other arm was a thin blade. In fact, its neck was attached to one of its shoulders, and it seems to be bleeding a lot. Also, there seems to be a red streak in her hair.

"Really, one simple task and you couldn't do it properly." Zouken looked as a red thread drifted free from the shard of the Round Table. "Still, you did summon Berserker, so you aren't fully worthless. Now, go and fight."

"Just make sure to keep your promise, Zouken." Kariya muttered, knowing this wasn't the last time he would be in this house. 

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Onee-chan, you should summon your servant. Berserker" Before anyone could respond, a great blue light flew down and hit the ground, and Saber quickly grabbed Shirou and Rin and pulled them away. In the crater, there was a girl in a white armor of some sort, a mix of samurai slacks and actual armor. On her shoulders were two giant shoulder pieces that looked like eyes. She also had what seemed like horns in her hair, and she carried a red sword that looked like half a pair of scissors. Also, she had a red streak in her hair.

"Oh? You didn't tell me the human summoned Arturia again. This is going to be lots of fun."

"That Berserker's talking..." Rin realized. "She must still have most of her mind intact, so her stats shouldn't be hi-"

Berserker waved her sword, and Rin flew off with the wind. Saber managed to hold onto Shirou and stand her ground. "How did you know...wait, you're Ryuko, aren't you? How is it that you look different despite being summoned in the same class again?"

"Oh, the first time, I was very pissed off but I got over it." Berserker said nonchatantly. "Then I find out I wasn't exactly human, and so I went to find the answers. I was captured, but then I was taught the secrets of a happy life. Isn't that right, Illya?"

As Illya blushed, Berserker stood before Saber in an instant and cupped her cheeks. "I hate you so much, I love y-"

An arrow flew into Berserker's head as Saber quickly backed off. Berserker growled as she pulled the arrow out of her head and the wound heals. "Really, you thought that could hurt me?"

"Oh no, I was just which era you came from." Archer revealed himself. He summoned two blades in his hand, one a black katana, and the other a purple blade that made Berserker very angry. "I just have to wonder, are you stronger than Hercules?"

_((So Ryuko summoned as Berserker of the Holy Grail War...twice.))_


	40. X Men

_((Alternatively, Stryker could have kidnapped Ryuko and revealed her "mutation" via decapitation. Obviously, I went with the less queasy of the two.))_

Charles Xavier watched as a black jet landed at the school. A rugged man and a girl with a red streak in her hair stepped off the plane. "Welcome back, Logan. And greetings to you, Miss Matoi."

The girl tried to brush him off. "Yeah, yeah, old man. Where should I set up camp?"

~You can pick any room you like, though I believe room 135 is close to some girls your age.~

Ryuko's jaw dropped. "Woah, did you just...You're reading my thoughts aren't you? Um, you wouldn't hold it against me for..."

"Well, I haven't been called a Yankee monk on wheels." Xavier smiled. "Though I don't think Bayville High would be lenient on your...self-defense. Especially the 'Tooth Fairy' routine."

Ryuko blushed and quickly headed down the hall. Xavier turned his attention back to Logan. "How was the family situation?"

"Messed up, Chuck. Messed up." Logan recounted as he taps his head. "Her father really cares for her, but he spents too much time working. And his mother, well, the girl's told she's dead."

Charles peered into Logan's mind and watched as Isshin Matoi had discussed more specific details with Logan. "Hm, Life Fibers, sewn in by her own mother. I can see the need for lies for now. But Life Fibers as a evolutionary catalyst..." 

* * *

Ryuko looked around. "He said 135, right? Or did he think that? What do they call that kind of mind-speaking?"

"Hi!" A girl burst through her door. Ryuko yelped, reasonable as the door was still in one piece and locked. "Hey, you're new, aren't you? I'm Kitty Pride!"

"Um, Ma- Ryuko Matoi." Ryuko grabbed the girl's hand, expect it to go through. "So you have ghost powers?"

"It's more like phasing. I can't shoot lasers out of my hands or possess people. The last part's very icky." Kitty looks at Ryuko's hair. "Hey, Rogue also has a stripe in her hair, except hers is white"

Kitty grabbed Ryuko and pulled her into another room. Without opening the door. And somehow, Kitty and Ryuko crashed into Rogue who was just getting dressed up. "Ah! Kitty, what did ah tell ya about...you okay, sugah?"

Ryuko stared at her hand. When she collided with Rogue, she felt as if something was draining her, but then red and black fibers surrounded her hand and nulled that pain, and even now it was drawing back into her body. "Yeah, just another reminder of how I'm not human."

Rogue also noticed the feeling and the glove. Still, she puts on her own gloves and helps Ryuko up. "Sorry about that. People call me Rogue, and I don't like my powers. I can't go touching other people without taking a piece of them."

"And I feel like an ass just now." Ryuko though being alone was bad, but never to be touched? "Anyway, I'm Ryuko Matoi, and apparently, I'm part alien clothing."


	41. Smash Bros

_((A lot of reviews. Well, relative to what I get anyway. Well, the original plan was just to come up with various ideas to motivate the Kill la Kill fanfic authors or people who like to cross over other stories. If I do end up writing a story, I clearly haven't done my job properly._

_Joking aside, the story ideas I would probably do if I have the time are is a KlK/Ranma and a KlK/Harry one. Also, to guisniperman, I don't know Berserk or Claymore, and I'll only create a small sample of a Smash Bros crossover since the current one at this time is a parody starring WAHluigi...And I didn't see the LAST episode, but the credits part, so just assume that this "end" is just a possibility that other fanfics might write up.))_

As the light faded, seven figures looked around, though the largest of them all hid a bouquet of roses behind his back. These people were Satsuki, Ryuko, Mako, Ira Gamagoori, Nonon, Houta and Uzu. "Wh-what is this place?"

"It is the last place you ever want to be." Everyone gasped as they saw two more figures. The taller of the two shone even in this darkness. "My, how my daughters have grown."

"Ragyo Kiryuin. Nui Harime. How are you two alive?" Satsuki asked. She knew those those two were dead, having been cut apart and then disposed by Nudist Beach. Ryuko, on the other hand, decided to correct this with her fists. She didn't get far as she was levitated off the ground.

**"And yet again, my replicas are mistaken for the real articles." ** Everyone looked up and their jaws dropped. It was a giant hand, no, a giant glove that had strings suspending the flailing girl off the ground. The giant hand then dropped her back with her friends. **"Of course, you have utterly destroyed the real ones, so I must make do with these fake bodies."**

"D-did that glove just talk?" Nonon wondered, making Ryuko realize she wasn't the only one hearing it speak.

In fact, Ryuko now noticed that Nui Harime had her scissors blade back as well as both arms. "What the hell's going on here?"

The glove chuckled. **"Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Master Hand, and I have invited you into my realm because you have interested me. In this realm, I have also invited and created heroes and villains from the depths of the universe to fight for the sake of fighting. Of course, I am willing to compensate for your time here in the form of one wish."**

"A wish? Could be more, but we'll settle on that." Satsuki schooled her features. "Still, if you watched our world, you would know the gap of power between the Life Fibers."

"**Oh, I'm made aware of that fact."** Strings quickly wound around everyone except Ryuko and the villains, but before Ryuko could react, the strings had condensed, revealing Satsuki, Mako and the Elite Four back in their Kamui and final Goku Uniforms, though most of them were in combat mode. Satsuki also seemed to notice something off about her uniform, but it could be her hair growing back. **"And I have a surprise for you."**

_**"Ryuko!"**_

"S-Senketsu!" As girl and uniform hugged, Senketsu quickly changed into his combat mode. Ryuko looked down, noticing that his right eye was patched again. "But how?"

**"I have plucked Senketsu from his journey and dealt with the remaining Life Fibers." ** Master Hand seemed to be looking down at them. **"For the sake of entertainment, I have also did some balancing. You would notice that I have dulled the blood payment and negated your ability to transform at will, among other things. Of course, you can choose not to fight, and you will return to your world without these extra uniforms or your chance at a wish."**

Satsuki glared at Ragyo. "And are they eligible for the wish as well?"

"Of course, Lady Satsuki." Nui smiled back. "Sure, we can't exactly wish ourselves back to life, but Mister Hand says that he can have the Life Fibers head back to Earth if one of us wins."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we're in."

If Master Hand had a face, he would smile. **"You seem to have forgotten one little detail; I have scoured the universe, and I treat this tournament like it is the last of its kind, each one bigger than the last."**

It was then that everyone realized they were not alone, and there were hundreds of fighters all around them.

**"Warriors from the realities of fantasy to the vastness of space and beyond, welcome to the 33rd Tournament! There are many rules, but only one way to win: Look at your brothers in arms, and smash them! Let the best among you win!"**


	42. Toriko

_((To Majin Hentai X: Actually, it goes Sasuke as Satsuki since she wouldn't be anything less of Rookie of the Year, Naruto as Gamagoori for his loudness and endurance, and Sakura as Nonon for pink hair. Sure, whoever started the challenge idea only wants Team 7 to be swapped, but in order to complete the set, Shino is Inumuta for his glasses, Kiba is Uzu because he acts brashly like the old Naruto, and Hinata is Mako because who doesn't like a Naruto/Hinata pairing? Though if more people are to be converted, I should probably stop at this point or else Iruka would go Nudist Beach._

_Anyway, I also know you have a challenge...))_

The world of food is vast. So vast, in fact, that even in the Human World hidden behind great walls, a city can take several days to travel from one end to the other. While a Bishokukai and his chef search for exotic ingredients, another tale easily takes place elsewhere... 

* * *

"What is wrong with you!" A woman shouted from the balcony that watched the massive kitchen. "You don't just throw together expensive ingredients and hope for an expensive taste. Get out!"

**Head Iron Chef Chairman**  
_**Satsuki Kiryuin**_

"You! What are you doing trying to turn Jewel Meat into a hot dog?" Oh, Satsuki heard that wannabe chef complain back. "Ask not the Sausage how the Wagyu tastes! Turn in your aprons and go home!"

"My, my, Lady Satsuki sure is ethusiatic today." Nonon figured from her perch.

"Well, she does expect only the best chefs to graduate." Houta replied, not taking his eyes off from his station.

Uzu looked down and had to agree. "If she keeps this up, Gamagoori might be jealous."

**Head of Ceremonies**  
**Head Bishokukai Trainer**  
**Head Database Collector**  
**Head Rule Enforcer**  
_**The Elite Four Bishokukai**_

Speaking which, Ira Gamagoori was on the floor taking a look at each cooking station. If he saw a chef cooking an ingredient in a lethal or unsafe way, or if he saw the deliberate poisoning of food, he threw them out of the kitchen. Fortunately, ther was a window open near the ceiling.

From how this cooking school worked, chefs and Bishokukai were ranked by the number of stars they wore, though it may be easier to say that one star in Honnouji Cooking Academy is worth five stars of cooking or a capture level of 50 points. As such, the school system was set up so that the students with more stars get the first pick of ingredients. This, however, would leave the students with no stars either low-level ingredients or stronger ingredients they could not hope to defeat.

Gamagoori grabbed a One-Star Chef that was heading back to his station. "How dare you think to steal this uniform? You are not fit to wear it. Take it off!"

After Gamagoori flung the thief out of the window while still retaining the uniform in his hand, Gamagoori gazed around. The distinction between the No-Star and the One-Star alone was pretty obvious with the amount of tools available to them. Even some of the No-Stars had to share a kitchen together, so he was doing them a favor by kicking out rule breakers like the uniform thief to free up space.

He then saw a girl with a bowl-cut hair cut dumping various ingredients into a fryer. Not only were they low-level ingredients, but some of them were leftovers that the other chefs tossed away. Eventually, the Head Rule Enforcer got too curious and drew near her station, close enough to read her name tag. "Mako Mankanshoku, what are you cooking here?"

"Ah, I'm making Mom's special croquettes, made with non-poisonous stuff."

Gamagoori eyed these fried biscuits, seeing that some of them had fish bones and worms sticking out. "Even with your ingredient choices, you could have just picked out the inedible ones."

_**HALLELUJAH!**_

"I can't do that! Food is meant to be eaten, not thrown away! If everything is supposed to be eaten in the Gourmet World, then everything is supposed to be eaten! There's no reason for food to be born if it doesn't end up as food! And besides, Mom's croquettes are the tastiest!"

Gamagoori blinked after Mako gave her speech. "Very well, then. Let's see if your philosophy applies here."

Gamagoori picked up a random croquette, and not daring to look at it, he had bitten into it. He takes a look at Mako and then decides to continue his inspection without saying a word.

However, Inumuta had picked up a subtle change to Gamagoori's menu, a list of ingredients that makes the ideal course for a Bishokukai. For after that bite, Gamagoori's hors d'oeuvre has become Mankanshoku-style Croquettes.


	43. Original: Late Day

_((Majin Hentai X: Before writing this, I was thinking to make a Toriko crossover with WoW, though it may be Alliance-centric focusing on OCs that go through places like Regal Mammoth and Ice Hell as parties and raids. And I don't know how strong the Four is compared to the Four, but it seems guaranteed that they will be a shouting match between Nonon and Zebra.))_

At 8 o'clock in the morning, No-Late Day has ended. At least, the practical part was. Now, it was up to the Elite Four to clean up the damages.

"Well, it looks like Ryuko Matoi managed to get into class." Houta noted as he watched through the camera. "I think next year, we should disallow the use of all transportation."

"In their defense, the One-Stars were expected to defend themselves from any No-Star that went their way." Uzu commented. "Though I have to hand it to Matoi, getting into class in half a minute is probably a new record."

"And the only reason she is not held accountable for the damages to the school was because the rules were relaxed for this day." Gamagoori growled. "So far, we have weeded out any teachers that tries to cover the tardiness of their students. Furthermore, there should be a rule for all teachers to go by alphabetical order. If Mikisugi wasn't going in reverse alphabetical order, Mankanshoku would have been expelled despite arriving with Matoi."

"Forget about the transfer and slacker. It's not like Satsuki actually depends on their presence." Nonon looked around. "Wh-where's Satsuki?"

The other Elites looked around, the thoughts just crossing their mind. They searched the tower, but after five minutes, it was Houta that saw Satsuki's helicopter flying to the school. The door opened, and it took a few seconds for the Elite Four to bow. "Lady Satsuki..."

"I know I am late on No-Late Day." Even Satsuki Kiryuin, despite her proud stature, seemed to sag. "The rules must be upheld."

"But Lady Satsuki! The Student Council technically doesn't do role call!" Gamagoori exclaimed.

"Only because we acknowledge each other." Satsuki countered. "Besides, after the news I just received, I may not need the academy any longer."

Satsuki sat down in her chair. "Ragyo Kiryuin died in the middle of the night. When I heard from the Kiryuin household, I had went there to confirm her death myself. I also ensured that it was no simple act by piercing her heart."

The Elite Four nodded. They only respected Ragyo only because she was Satsuki's mother. It was Nonon that broke the ice. "How tragic. What's going to happen now?"

"Unfortunately, the will is going to split up the Kiryuin fortune between her subordinates and me." Satsuki brushed her Kamui. "I'm not ignoring the idea that Honoumaru and Harime would continue the plan, but they are not strategists like the Kiryuin. For Honnouji Academy, I will have to give my farewell speech by the end of the day."

_((So, an AU when Satsuki is not above her own school rules. Of course, Ragyo might not actually be dead.))_


	44. Original: Asylum

The warden looked at his newest charge. The inmates sure are getting younger these days. This girl was rather happy and bouncy, though not all there in the head. In fact, the doctor who submitted this inmate was her own father, a back-alley doctor with a questionable reputation. However, the "doctor" had blurted out that he wanted to give his daughter food, shelter and education, and seeing how poor they were, he had relented and signed the form. "Alright, Miss Mankanshoku. You're only here until we deem you fit for society. We hope you recover quickly."

"Don't worry, slacking is what I do best!" The warden left Mako in the dining hall as he developed a headache. Mako looked around and spotted some people at a table. "Hey! I'm Mako Mankanshoku! I want to shake hands with you, but they're hugging me!"

The girl with the red stripe in her hair laughed. "Looks like you'll fit right in. Ryuko Matoi, and across me is her highness Satsuki Kiryuin and her entourage."

"I suggest you do not get familiar with me, Matoi." Satsuki said haughtily.

"Don't worry about her." A blue-haired boy with a collar covering his mouth interrupted. "Once her meds wear off, she's...well, you'll see. I think I've heard about the Mankanshoku. I'm surprised people still go to their practice."

"That's because dead people can't say anything bad." Mako looked down and dunked her face into the mush called food. "Say, how about you guys?"

"I am only here because..." Satsuki blinked. "Finally, they wore off. Listen, alien fibers are in our clothes. If we don't stop Ragyo Kiryuin, she'll blow up the earth."

"Sadly, Satsuki could be right." The blue-hair boy added. "I did find a curious file when I hacked into REVOCS's database, and Matoi here can talk to clothes."

"As much as I don't like it. Also, Probe wants you to stop spitting into his collar." Ryuko sighed. "Listen, I came here just to become a normal girl, and instead, I find myself in this conspiracy. If you want to value your sanity, you should leave us."

"Ah, but I like you guys." Mako snuggled up against a blushing Ryuko. "Besides, I always want to escape from prison like in those movies."

* * *

_((Mako Mankanshoku- Faked her way in.  
_

_Ryuko Matoi- Talking to clothes._  
_Satsuki Kiryuin- Claims Ragyo is preparing alien world domination. Also claims Ragyo is part alien-fiber._  
_Houta Inumuta- Hacked into REVOCS database._  
_Ira Gamagoori- Fought students whose parents include the police chief._  
_Uzu Sanegayama- Sown his eyes shut._  
_Nonon Jakuzure- Led a band to cause public disturbances until she was brought in. Did this to join Satsuki.))_


	45. Harry Potter: School Infiltration

Satsuki Kiryuin had merely sat down with this elderly man since he wished to discuss Honnouji Academy or what remained of it. However, the conversation took a turn as the man poured tea into his cup...without using his hands.

"You will have to excuse me if I'm not surprised by your...magic." Satsuki stated.

"Understandable. I was more surprised of my colleague's ignorance than these Life Fibers invading." The man sighed. "Ah, I should properly introduce myself. Ashura Uzumaki, damn former Minister of Magic of Japan. Hope you don't mind if I rant like an old man."

Satsuki nodded, and Uzumaki continued. "First of all, I may have been Minister, but because of Albus Damn Dumbledore, he assigned some Westerner to watch over us. After the magicals went into hiding, that damn idiot thought that it was the greatest idea to isolate Magical Japan from both the muggles and the rest of the world. He didn't even other to alert the ICW, though Dumbledore's sheep won't listen to a word I say anyway. Oh, when the other pockets of magicals were getting absorbed by those COVERS, he had the audacity to stay cooped up in his tiny room."

"I went and damn fought those clothings with a few volunteers, even went and rescued some muggles and hid them. Of course, I didn't know about that witch, and I do use the word figuratively, or her plans to blow the world up, but you girls were pretty quick." Uzumaki slammed his cup down. "Of course, Dumbledore and his band of merry men keep ignoring the rest of the world as usual. I don't know if they thought that the Magical World was immune to being blown up, but because these Life Fibers weren't of magical origins, they felt that I should be sacked because I wanted to save the damn world."

Uzumaki cleared his throat. "Anyway, I did some research on these Life Fibers, and of course, this leads to you. I want to turn Honnouji Academy into a city and a school. There are spells to hide a large place like that and to ward off any curious Muggles. I know that you would have kept that place running if you wanted to."

"Yes, though with the Life Fibers gone, there is no personal reason for me to keep it." Satsuki sipped on her tea. "But that's not what you actually called me here for. Otherwise, you wouldn't have reveal magic to me so easily."

"You catch on quickly." Uzumaki admitted. "A thousand years ago, four people built what would be the first magical school. Tales believe these are Englishmen, though some of us think they came from around the world, but that's not the point. The point is, that school had been the best school in the world, within magical reasoning, but about three hundred years ago, a man from the family of Black decided to change how the school was run. He was known as the worst Headmaster of the school, but because of him, the school went from an international heritage to a school on English soil. It's only a few decades ago that Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster around the time he also became the head of the ICW, our international league, and the head of his country's Wizengamot or their version of the court of law."

"Hogwarts should be the best school of the Wizarding World, and it is. However, I don't think the people saying it now knows how a school should be run. They have to replace a defense teacher every year, and the scores from some of their classes are so laughable it shouldn't be a joke. Hell, they call it the safest place in existence, but they let a known terrorist rule over one of their houses." The man calmed himself down. "Anyway, I did read up on your schooling years. I especially liked how you organized that 'Raid Trip', which is why I want to hire you to take over Hogwarts."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "An interesting challenge. However, our class had just graduated, and I doubt they would allow a non-magical person like me to teach them."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have sent a magical teacher to Hogwarts instead. After all, it's not like I've tried to improve the school myself but can't because Dumbledore says it's not my issue." The man grumbled. "Forgive me, I usually do that if I'm pissed off. Anyway, we do have magic to make people younger, and Japan happens to be good at giving muggles magic. The only downside is that Hogwarts doesn't accept transfer students, so you will have to start from the first year."

Satsuki sighed. "So you want us to restore a foreign school's glory within seven years as students, and I take it that you could not just shrink your own magicals for some reason."

"A valid reason, mind you." Uzumaki agreed. "If you don't agree, you won't remember this discussion, and I'll leave Honnouji alone."

"Oh, I haven't rejected the offer." Satsuki smirked. "I'm just wondering how many others I can bring with me."

_((So, Satsuki, Ryuko and the gang shrunk and joins Harry Potter. Typical. I also wanted to have a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover with an Uzumaki elder that spouts sarcastic insults. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dumbledore, I didn't realize all those punches Harry's Uncle was throwing at him was his way of showing love. By the way, how about you come here and let me show you how much I really love you."))_


	46. Assassination Classroom

_((Anyone remember that anime? Something Zombie Desu, where the male lead is a zombie and he manages to steal a magical girl's dress? Hm, he could be in a skimpy Kamui...))_

Ryuko looked around at the school yard. She reckoned that Honnouji Academy didn't have an auditorium, especially since they probaly couldn't find a stand high enough for Satsuki Kiryuin to stand on. However, Satsuki did bother to descend from her tower as she made her way to the microphone. "Students of Honnouji Academy, please welcome Mr. Karasuma and his...associate."

Ryuko gazed over at the two other figures next to Satsuki. One was a man in a black suit. He seemed to have that professional air around him. The other...Ryuko wasn't the only one to check her eyes. The other teacher was some sort of yellow octopus with a big head that could easily resemble a smiley face. "What the...who let a tentacle monster loose into a school?"

"Thank you, Miss Kiryuin. I am from the Ministry of Defense. My job here is to be a teacher, but my assignment is to watch over this monster." The man known as Karasama glared at the yellow creature. "Simply put, this thing is a very dangerous creature capable of destroying the world. In fact, if you have noticed the crescent shape of the moo had stayed that way, that was his handy work."

"Yes, for someone who can move at Mach 20, it is a simple feat for me." At this, Karasuma and Satsuki began slashing at the yellow teacher. He spoke despite his rapid movements. "However, I've not really planned anything beyond that, so we came to an agreement. I have a passion to become a teacher. Of course, because I do plan to destroy the Earth by the end of the year, it is fair that we also teach you how to fight, or more accurately, how to assassinate someone."

Everyone began to mutter. Sure, there was violence in the school, but to kill someone, even the ender of the world? Was there even a point to school if the world was going to end?

"Because this creature here has already bested our own assassins, his current bounty is 10 million yen."

And then everyone was eager to learn from him. Satsuki huffed as she sheathed her blade and Karasuma put away his knife. "Furthermore, even I can't strike him. Should anyone of you pigs manage to kill him before me, I will step down from the Student Council and declare myself a No-Star."

And then everyone squealed. Oh, Ryuko knew that Satsuki wouldn't have made the challenge so easy, but she can't imagine why Satsuki bothered to throw that detail in. In fact, she could have sworn that Satsuki was going to say something else. Instead, she was going to close the meeting. "As you may have realized, I was not using Bakuzan on him. In fact, the only material that could harm him is still waiting a name. Your teachers will introduce you to this material in their first class. Now, if you no longer have the resolve to learn, get out of my school!" 

* * *

As everyone scattered from the courtyard, Satsuki retreated into her tower.

"So, you didn't tell them about Ragyo's Life Fibers."

"She still does not that I hired you to take her out." Satsuki told the yellow teacher who was suddenly at her side. "I did not know she had already crafted clothes made from your weakness. There was too much hope for killing her that easily."

"She is monstrously skilled. Also, I do agree that you made the right choice in not telling them; best to have the element of surprise." The teacher admitted. "However, you do realize she may be forced to strike before my deadline, and I won't allow the world to be destroyed on her terms."

Satsuki nods. "I know, but I want Ragyo to go down in a whimper, not in the theatrics she so enjoys. I grant that you will not speak of this to anyone.

Satsuki turns to see that the yellow octopus had already left for class. Well, maybe the other students won't be surprised when she decides to sit in some of them for his lessons.


	47. Original: Mako Motel

_((May have forgot to mention this last time, but I had two more Toriko xover ideas. One was a sort of Harry Potter becoming a super-chef, and the other would have been a Code Geass with Gourmet Cell-improved Nunnally and Lelouch._

_Anyway, an AU where Mako decides to have the defeated students live with them.))_

Takaharu wandered through the slums. At least Lady Satsuki was gracious enough to let him recover in the hospital, but after he recovered enough to walk, he was kicked out with just the clothings on his back. In hindsight, celebrating the first day of becoming a Two-Star by pounding away on his old uniform was a stupid idea.

Takaharu grimaced as he felt the wounds open up again. The new girl may had wounded his pride, but flying into the spiky armaments of the Elite Four was much more painful. He had to see a doctor, but who would accept him now?

Takaharu saw some lights blinking. Mankanshoku's Back Alley Clinic. The name was familiar, but he wasn't too picky on doctors now. He knocked on the door, hoping that they weren't closed at the moment.

Ryuko Matoi opened the door. She closed it quickly.

Takaharu's mouth was agape, even as Dr. Barazou Mankanshoku opened the door. "Just because the boy tried to hurt Mako, the Healer's Code says that's no excuse to leave the wounded unhealed. Besides, he could still pay us for curing him!"

Takaharu shoved the doctor aside as he moved towards Ryuko. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"So, you're back for more?" Ryuko got ready to fight, though she looked down at herself. "Hey, aren't you going to transform?"

Takaharu blinked. Was this girl talking to her uniform? Then he got a better look. "So, you can't transform, and you look pretty banged up. Not so tough without that showing off some, are you?"

Ryuko smacked him on the head with the hilt of her blade. "I can still kick your ass."

However, Mako stepped in between Takaharu and Ryuko. "M-Mako?"

Mako raised her hands above her head. "I know Takaharu was going to fry me up, but fried things are good and I know deep down, Takaharu is good too. Plus, he's a No-Star now, and No-Stars don't pick on No-Stars because they get picked on Non-No-Stars. Besides, if you got a uniform too, then if he gets a uniform, maybe he'll show off his body and help you fight too!"

Takaharu and Ryuko blinked. "Wha?"

Barazou clamped his hands over their shoulders. "It's settled then! You two can stay for the night!" 

* * *

Three students walked to the school. Ryuko was pissed off because Takarahu and the Mankanshoku males were spying at her when she was showering. That black eye still hasn't left Takarahu's face. "Mako, why is he still following us?"

"Hey, I accepted their invitation to sleep the nights at their place." Takarahu picked his nose and flicked a booger to the ground. "Besides, every likes a boxing rematch."

"That's right, Ryuko! Mom wanted to know if you wanted to-" Tennis balls flew into Mako's face. "-To stay with us!"

"What the?" Ryuko look at where the tennis balls came from. She saw a tall girl with golden pigtails and sharp teeth.

The tennis Two-Star player known as Omiko growled at Mako. "You skipped practice last night, Mako! I'm going to have to punish you!"

Ryuko stepped in front of her new friend. "Hey! She was kidnapped last night!"

Takarahu rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, I forgot to fill that form out."

Ryuko stared at Takarahu. Omiko shook her head. "And you lost your captaincy after that. That's going to be a lot of paperwork now, so let's just agree she wasn't excused for kidnapping."

Mako agreed with that Ryuko's eye twitched. "No one's agreeing on that!"

Not even bothering to transform when she couldn't Ryuko rushed forth. Everything else went as canon. 

* * *

Ryuko sighed. "Mako, she hurt you."

"Don't worry, I got better." Mako replied. "Besides, the other captains do this all the time."

Ryuko turned her attention to Omiko who shrugged her shoulder. "I think it's fair to warn you that these guys are going to peek at us."

The guys will later learn that Omiko still keeps a tennis rack on her person. 

* * *

Ryuko, Takarahu and Omiko glared at their newest guest, who was not ashamed of eating dinner with them. "Mr. Mankanshoku, Maiko almost made us late for No-Late Day. If Suyuko hadn't put too much starch on Senketsu, Mako wouldn't be standing here now."

For once, Barazou considered kicking Maiko out. Of course, the former Trap Master knew this and kneeled before him. "Oh, I know what I did was wrong and shameless, but the uniform seduced me!"

Senketu's eye widened at the accusation, though Maiko only crept closer to Barazou. "Besides, I'm repay my stay with manual service. I'll be your maid in a skimpy skirt..._And I'll get the other two girls in matching uniforms_."

"Like hell you will!" Ryuko and Omiko kicked the shit out of Maiko and Barazou. Unfortunately, they only removed the uniforms but not the shameless one.


	48. Original: Vampire

Satsuki gazed down at the body. Well, it would be more comparable to a raisin or prune. "The third one in a week. This won't help the reputation of the school."

Gamagoori immediately threw out a student who just happened to point out the other kinds of violence in the school. While Houta and Nonon were busy covering this latest incident up, Satsuki noticed that Uzu seemed thoughtful. "Do you have anything to say."

Uzu nodded. "Yeah, before you challenged me, I was part of a bigger gang. At least a hundred times bigger, and it was run by the toughest badasses of the land."

"You're giving Northern Kanto too much praise, monkey."

Uzu pretended he didn't hear Nonon. "One day, we found bodies like these. All shriveled up, not from dehydration but as if someone or something drank all the blood. Finally, they found someone who admitted to these attacks. Our leaders took most of their men and attacked...And the only reason me and 500 survived was because we were told to stay behind."

Houta rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you surely were exaggerating some parts."

"But it's true! The Kanto Wanderer is a damn vampire! I'm not making this up!"

"And yet, a vampire and a human will die if they a stake to their heart." Satsuki interrupted them. "If anyone is harboring this supposed 'vampire', there will be hell to pay." 

* * *

"Don't be shy! You're Mako's friend, aren't you?"

That was the scene that the "Kanto Wanderer" found herself in. The girl had invited a vampire into her home and expected to live? Oh, but before she could strike, croquettes were shoved into her mouth. After chewing through a fried blood pack, she decided to spare this family.

"Oh, this is so good!" Nui Harime happily nommed on a croquette. The Kanto Wanderer didn't need to worry about her pet, since her pet is just a head that she Frankenstein'd some spider legs onto.

"So, what are you guys doing this late?" Mako couldn't help but ask.

Nui looked up. Just like the past six months, the Kanto Wanderer didn't speak. "Oh, we're going to kill Satsuki Kiryuin!"

The Mankanshoku stopped eating. Barazou stopped breathing until his wife gave him CPR.

_((So blood-drinking, can fly, can survive being cut into multiple pieces, can control people with McDowell threads, and wears black. Good reason to think Ryuko's a vampire.))_


	49. Kingdom Hearts: Adventure Time

A boy and his dog gazed around. The city had seen better days, and sadly, this used to be one of the better cities.

"Jake, are you sure this is the right part of the Gourmet World?" The boy asked.

The dog looked around, seeing a restaurant. "Oh boy, I remember when that was in business. What the hey went down?"

The boy sighed as he looked down at his weapon, a blade that looked like a key. "Well, we better get going. Princess Bubblegum said I could find a trainer here." 

* * *

"Well, screw you too!" Ryuko left in a huff. As Guts gazed up at her, Ryuko clutched her uniform. "Great, I'm trapped on this world and the spaceships are too expensive. I'm not even sure the Tiger of Osaka could purchase half of one."

**"I know how worried you are about your friend. If we had been stronger..."**

"Don't beat yourself over it, Senketsu. Those shadow creatures just continue to reform." Ryuko sighed. "There must be an easier way to get a spaceship."

Guts barked and ran off. Ryuko chased the only lead to Mako, but instead, she saw a man, a robot and a cat surrounded by those shadow monsters. Ryuko wasted no time pulling out her Scissors Sword and began hacking at some of those creatures. They continued to reform, even though the man helped her out by shooting his gun at them. Then those creatures stopped attacking the group, instead looking over their shoulders and scattering. Ryuko tried to see if they would return, then she checked on the group she saved. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Man, getting my ass saved by a girl...At least she's cute." The man brushed up his hair that just bounced back in front of him. "The name's Space Dandy, alien hunter. That's QT and Meow."

Ryuko blinked. Had this been Earth, she would have been surprised by the cat alien. Then she remembered Space Dandy's words. "Alien hunter? Does that mean you have a ship?"

"Yep, the Aloha Oe. You won't find better ship than her." Space Dandy ignored the robot rolling their eyes.

"Great. Then can I come with you? I need to find my friend!" She said, trying to ignore the cat alien that was now inspecting her.

However, Space Dandy looked rather thoughtful. "Sorry. You're mighty fine, but we're having trouble feeding our mouths as it is. You should-"

Meow tugged at Space Dandy's jacket, and the alien hunters huddled closely. "Huh, Life Fibers...Near extinct? That much...For that long! Alright, leave it to me."

Space Dandy walked backed to Ryuko. "Okay, you can join us, but you have to remove your clothes."

QT shook his head when Ryuko decided to reshape Space Dandy's face with the blunt end of her blade. "Sorry, what he meant to say was that he suspects your uniform is actually an alien and it's his job to register them."

"Oh." Ryuko let Space Dandy go. "I won't part with Senketsu. I hope the offer's still open."

"Don't worry, baby. It's all good." Space Dandy brushed his hair back into position. "Anyway, we won't depart until we find some actual food here."

Ryuko lightly nodded. "Alright, how hard could it be?" 

* * *

"Finn, I'm dying here!" Jake the dog clutched his stomach. There's nothing except those food pills, and pills are yuck."

"Yeah, and I still haven't found that swords master." Finn the human looked around with his Keyblade out, having dealt with a surge of Heartless. He took a whiff of the air and cringed. "And it stinks."

Jake sniffed the air, then he began clawing at the ground. "No, that's food! Someone buried their food down there!"

Jake pulled out a fish from the ground. "Alright, this is how you mine fish!"

Finn stared at him. "Jake, you're a dog."

"So?" Jake was cuddling the fish when a cat snatched the fish from his arms. "Hey! Come back here!"

Meow was not going to come back. In fact, he just found food on this forsaken world, and it just happened to be his favorite kind of food. However, Jake the Dog tackled him to the ground. "My. Fish."

"Hey, get off him!" Ryuko had found Meow accosted by a dog, and by chance it looks like Meow found food. She brandished her Scissors Blade.

"Jake!" Finn had found a girl picking on his best friend. "Hey, hag, leave him alone!"

"Hag?" Ryuko's eyes twitched, and Meow decided to stay on the sidelines with the fish. "That's rich, coming from a baby like you."

"Hey! I'm only 13!" Finn summoned up his Keyblade and leapt at Ryuko who only bothered to block it. Before the boy landed, he quickly turn and swung the keyblade into her side. Fortunately, the Keyblade was actually blunt and Senketsu absorbed the hit, but it was still the principle that counted.

"Not bad for a runt." Ryuko almost felt guilty that she was technically holding back.

Jake cleared his throat. "Um, guys, I know you want to beat each other up, but...Heartless!"

Ryuko and Finn's eyes widened as they were surrounded by the Shadows. Ryuko swiped her blade at a Shadow that leapt at her, but she noticed that this time, the Shadow released a heart.

Meow's eyes widened at Finn's weapon. "The Keyblade...the most powerful weapon against the armies of darkness. Just being near the Keyblade Wielder gives anyone the strength to banish the darkness."

"Well, that's good to know." Ryuko hefted her blade and took a quick look at Finn. "How about we see who can get the most?"

"Gladly." And with that, Finn, Jake and Ryuko charged.

_((So to clarify, Honnouji Academy was destroyed by the Heartless. Instead of Ryuko getting the Keyblade, it will be Finn from Adventure Time._

_Also, I wonder if I should start an actual story. I guess, by Chapter 50 of this, I'll start one at least. And to make that special, I'll finally write the RWBY/Kill la Kill prompt I'll been hinting in my summary.))_


	50. RWBY

((Originally, I had figured for Honnouji Academy to exist in the same world as Remnant, with Honnouji hosing that Vytal Tournament, Ruby finding a Kamui, and Jaune as a Nudist Beach. Instead, here's one integrating Kill la Kill into Remnant. Final product may be different.))

Poor Ruby. She was the youngest Hunter ever to attend Beacon Academy. She was already out of place with the normal students that were two years older than her, but then her older sister had already ran off with her friends and then a mean girl blew up at her.

The fact that she accidentally ignited the Dust and blew her up didn't help either.

"You...you..." The owner of the dust was about to dust Ruby until she heard a click of a heel behind her. She turned around, shielding her eye from the setting sun, yet she could make out the familiar shadow. "Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Weiss Schnee." Satsuki and Weiss glared at each other. Ruby thought this would be the best time to leave, but she backed up into four other people. Satsuki and Weiss paid her no mind as Satsuki opened her mouth. "Wasting Dust again? You might as well turn it to gold."

"At least Dust can be thrown around. This isn't a runway." The tension between the two girls was so strong it felt like a storm was brewing.

Eventually, Ruby lost her nerves. "Who are you people!"

That was a bad thing to say since seven pairs of eyes were glaring at her. The last pair belonged to a girl in black and white who decided to rescue Ruby. "Satsuki Kiryuin is the heiress of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and the REVOCS Corporation, a clothing based company. Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the Schnee Mining Company, the largest provider of Dust. Those two are the richest girls you will ever meet."

The black and white girl smirked. "Their companies are also know for the questionable treatment of their employees, especially since they play a large part in Faunus rights, or wrongs in their case."

"H-How dare you!" Weiss growled.

"You leave Lady Satsuki out of this!" The tall blonde man roared at her.

"Gamagoori!" Once her entourage backed down, Satsuki glared at the black and white girl. "Frankly, if you care much about Faunus, you should do more than protest. However, I see no reason to waste time talking about this when we should be assembling."

Satsuki and her four "friends" headed for the school, and after Weiss packed up her Dust, she left one glare at the girls before leaving. The black and white girl frowned, but she decided just to head to school. 

* * *

However, there was actually another pair of eyes that had looked at the scene. There was the sound of hurling behind her. "You gonna be alright, Jaune."

"Yeah, I..." The scrawny blond boy dunked his head back into the trash can. "Ugh, sorry, Ryuko, I'll catch up. Just give me a minute."

"Sure, sure. And thanks for sneaking me in." Ryuko Matoi left Jaune D'Arc as she looked at the school. "Beacon Academy, home to the finest hunters ever produced. Maybe I'll find my answers here." 

* * *

The next day, the prospective students were all lined up on at a cliff overlooking a forest.

Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, looked at the students. "The test is simple. At the other end of this forest, you will find a temple with relics in it. Your team will be determined by the relics you get, assuming that you manage to get back here before the end of the day. However, we do not have that many relics, so there is another rule. Once you are in the forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner."

That last part was certainly unexpected. "Now, are there any other questions? Good."

Jaune D'Arc decided to ask anyway. "How are we getting into the forest anyway?"

"Oh, you just need to prepare your landing strategy."

"Landing strategy? What's thaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" 

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gamagoori plummeted into the ground. It was a good thing there were no rules about damaging the forest or else he would have to apologize for the crater. Oh, Ira Gamagoori knew what his plan was. He would find Satsuki and initiate eye contact, making them partners. That way, even if Satsuki doesn't end up with her Elite Four, at least he will be by her side.

Gamagoori entered a clearing and frowned as he caught the eyes of the other. The Four Elites stared at each other until Houta decided to speak up. "In hindsight, forming the Elite Four in a world where hunters travel in teams of four should have obvious results." 

* * *

Weiss growled. She was now partners with Ruby Rose, the girl who dared to blow her up. It was her or Jaunne, and she was now beginning to regret not choosing the scrawny boy.

Ruby gingerly followed her. "Come on, it's not like we needed to fight those Beowolves."

"It's not like we needed to burn the forest down either, and yet if you hadn't gotten in the way..." Weiss was not happy that she could be charged with arson. "Have you even bothered to read the pamphlet? What possessed you to step in front of someone with a loaded Dust attack?"

Ruby was going to apologize, but then she heard some sounds. "Sword...against sword. Weiss, someone's up ahead!"

Indeed, two girls were in the clearing up ahead. However, they were now clashing blades against each other. Weiss gulped, recognizing that one of the fighters was Satsuki, and whoever she was fighting with not only kept up with her but both fought at the level of two master Dust-users...without a hint of dust in this fight. She shook her head.

"Enough, you two!" Satsuki and her opponent actually stopped as Weiss spoke. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but if Headmaster Ozpin catches you two fighting, you will probably be expelled, not to mention that two other people might not pass if a team of four is required."

Satsuki nodded and sheathed her katana. She looked over at her opponent, Ryuko Matoi, and saw Ruby eying the red scissor blade with glee. "Wow, I've never seen a sword like that before."

"Yeah, my dad made it before he..." Ryuko shook her head. "This isn't over, Satsuki Kiryuin."

"It won't be over." Satsuki muttered. "We're partners, remember? For now, I suggest we complete this test first."

Ryuko growled, but seeing how scared Ruby looked, she calmed down. "Fine, relic first, kicking your ass later." 

* * *

"...Team Juneberry (JNBY), led by Jaune D'Arc!" Jaune was surprised, more so when his partner Nora picked him and convinced Blake and Yang to help parade him.

Ozpin chuckled before he continued one. "Uzu Sanegemaya, Nonon Jakuzure, Ira Gamagoori, Houta Inumuta, you have retrieved the Queen. You are now Team Unihorn (UNIH), led by Uzu Sanegemaya."

There would have been a fight on stage, but a quick glance at Satsuki Kiryuin reminded them who was really in charge of their team.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Satsuki Kiryuin, Weiss Schnee, Ryuko Matoi. You have retrieved the Knight. You will become Team Ressurection (RSSR), lead by Ruby Rose."

Ruby couldn't help but squeal. It was like a dream come true. She was in Beacon, and she was going to lead her own team. She looked at the smile of her sister, the face of her new friend Ryuko, and the scowling faces of Satsuki and Weiss.

Suddenly, she just realized she was in a nightmare. 

* * *

Cardin was a bully. So were his friends. They mainly picked on two kinds of people: weaklings like Jaune and Faunus. Unfortunately for Velvet, she was a small bunny Faunus.

"Oh, don't go, little bunny-wabbit. They say rabbit's feet are good luck, and look, one for each of us!" Cardin grabbed Velvet by her wrist as she tried to escape. "Didn't you HEAR me? You get to spend the rest of the day with us humans. Don't you feel special?"

"TEAM CARDINAL! Leave that student alone!" Cardin and his friends whipped their heads and saw Gamagoori from Team Unihorn approach them.

"H-hey, we're just playing with her, that's all." Cardin weakly said. "There's just something fun about going after people smaller than you..."

And Cardin realized Gamagoori was towering over them. Gamagoori glanced at Velvet and frowned, pulling out a whip as he turned back to Cardin. "Beacon Academy only accepts the best of the best. It is not only skill or leadership that is displayed here, but behavior and self-control as well. Even though I hold no position here, it is my duty that Beacon will not have a reputation of bullying."

"I hope you guys don't have any problems." Headmaster Ozpin greeted Gamagoori and Team Cardinal.

"H-Headmaster! Gamagoori was going to attack us!" Cardin cried out.

"I was merely punishing them for their bullying." Gamagoori knew this was bad since he already drew his weapon.

Ozpin looked at the whip and then at the students. "We do not dish out any punishments that can result in physical injuries. If any of you are ever picked on again, let the adults handle it."

Velvet whimpered as she and Cardin knew that the torment could remain as long as no one alerted the teachers. Gamagoori smirked as he petted Velvet, not noticing her blush. That smirk spelled no good news for Team Cardinal. "I think you should know that I purposely held myself back to join my classmates. I just turned twenty this month." 

* * *

Ruby was glad that her team decided to take a quiet trip through the city. Right now, they were enjoying some quiet tea in a quiet cafe with nothing to interrupt them.

"Hello, ladies." Ruby spoke too soon as she turned her attention to a boy with glasses wearing what looked like gold teeth and a tiger's skin over his shoulders.

Weiss scooted away from him. "Ew, who is this creep?"

Satsuki took a good long look at him. "I'unno."

"Surely you have not forgotten the Tiger of Vacuo." The girls looked at him with blank faces. "Kaneo Takarada...Of the Takarada Conglomerate? Student President of RADAR Academy? Uh, we were in kindergarten together? Ugh, I was on the cover of Captain Pete's that one time."

"That was you?" Jaune asked, peeking into the cafe. Kaneo grumbled as Weiss and Satsuki decided to drop the act.

"Huh, I'm surprised you're joining the tournament. Finally decided to spend some money on those protein powders." Satsuki jabbed.

"The finest money can by." Kaneo smirked. "But that's besides the point. You won't stand against my team in the tournament. I paid good money to get the best prospective hunters across the country."

Weiss looked at Ryuko and Ruby. "Since when did you get checks?"

Ruby was confused. "I didn't get any..."

Ryuko realized the joke. "Nah, I didn't hear anything from Phyrra or those Elite Four either, and I know Nora would be on a pancake spree if that was the case."

Satsuki shook her head. "Sorry, Takarada, but you just wasted a lot of money. Maybe you'll have a chance to win...after we graduate."

Takarada growled as he left the cafe, hearing the girls laugh after he was out of the door. "Oh, I'm going to win that tournament alright, and if money doesn't solve the problem, I'll throw more money at it, and I know just where to spend it."

* * *

Penny thought about her new friend. Ruby was a nice girl and rather gifted with her weapon. The fact that she entered a combat zone to rescue her other friend also spoke volumes of her personality. _(Penny - RWBY)_

"So, Penny, how was your trip?" A boy next to her asked. _(Rolo Lamperouge - Code Geass)_

"It was...eventful. I do not think my guardian was happy that I displayed my combat abilities."

"Eventful?" Another boy, this one with white hair, thought about her use of the word _(Itona - Assassination Classroom)_. "Sounds boring."

"Oh, come on, Itona, you're just jealous because your guardian stuck you with schoolwork." Itona growled as a girl in pink hugged him from behind, and Rolo was already at the other side of the room with Penny in hand. It didn't look like anything had happened, but if one could see in slow motion, they would have noticed that Itona had chopped up the girl with his hair at high speed, but the girl's body simply stitched itself back together.

The girl in pink giggled. _(Nui Harime - Kill la Kill)_ "Anyway, Lady Ragyo and your guardians told me to pass a message: Just because we are representing them in this tournament doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun."

As the other three kids understood the message, a smile crept up on their faces. Even Penny's, even though she was just copying them. Still, anyone who was going to fight them was going to be scarred for life if they lived.

_((Team HILP-a.k.a. Team "No Time To Scream For Help Appropriately."))_


	51. UQ Holder

_((Hm...Maybe I should get a few more ideas out of the way before I try my hand at actual fanfiction. Now, this next idea comes from a recent manga, one made by the same person who did Love Hina and Negima. It could be considered a sequel to Negima, though this one is more action-oriented. It's called UQ Holder, and it's about immortals fighting for their lives.))_

Satsuki Kiryuin was considered one of the wealthiest people in the world, mainly in the business of clothing. With the help of her friends, the Kiryuin Conglomerate had transformed its reputation, and the stain that Ragyo Kiryuin casted on the company was no more. By the age of 94, her fellow students and their children and grandchildren had attended her funeral. There was a lot of people there, so no one noticed a girl dressed in black watching from the distance.

As the crowded departed and the last of the dirt was cast upon Satsuki's grave, the girl in black drew close to her tombstone. "Hello Satsuki. I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier. I was worried that you would reject me if you knew how I looked. It was silly; you were not the kind to worry about appearances."

The girl removed her hood, revealing a head of sloppily trimmed hair and a red bang. "Part of me wants to join you, but another part knows you want me to continue protecting humanity. Only...It's not just humans that has the right to live..."

Ryuko Matoi suddenly ducks under a bullet. The shooter, one male, grunts. "I will have to disagree with that statement. For the sake of the dead, let's take this outside."

Ryuko looks at her sister's grave and then flees. Oh, she realized that the cemetery was surrounded by grunts, but she did not need to worry. Compared to Honnouji Academy, these guys did not stand a chance as she pulled out two katanas and swung them, blowing them away with a whirlwind. "Geez, this is what I get for saving the world. Don't you Immortal Hunters get bored?"

The man cocks his gun. "Miss Matoi, let me tell you two reasons why the debt of the world is null to you: Ragyo Kiryuin nearly succeeded in her plot due to the condition you now have, and my employer is paying me a good sum for your head."

Ryuko sighs as she shakes her head. She simply deflects the other bullets with just one blade. "Well, if you want a fight, you don't mind if I win, do you?"

She rushes towards the man, knocking the gun out of his hand. He seems to be more of a knife person as he drew out two small blades. It was obvious that Ryuko wasn't willing to hurt the man since he managed to slice her a few times, yet Ryuko's body simply closed those cuts. "So, it is true. Your immortality is enhanced regeneration."

"Jealous?" Ryuko manages to push the man back. He pulls out a grenade and throws it down, enshrouding himself in smoke. Ryuko smirked and rushed in, but only when her skin tingled did she realize it was a trash. Once the smoke cleared, Ryuko laid on the ground, unable to move a muscle. "B-bastard."

The man looked down at her. "I would have to thank Mr. Inumuta. It seems, despite the efforts he went to encrypt this data, he would have been better off erasing all of it. He also mentioned that the only way to deal with you is to cut from both sides...like a pair of scissors."

The man picked up Ryuko's katanas and held them against her neck. "You know, my employer is curious about the Life Fiber's enhancing abilities, and you happen to be the only source left. Your bounty just so happens to be three times more if I bring you in alive. I'm just wondering if this is worth the effort."

The next thing the man knew, he was skipping across the cement. He looked up, instantly recognizing his attacker, a man in orange. He quickly pulled out some paper seals, but then then fattened up and turned into leeches. He caught the eyes of a bespectacled youth holding a wand.

"Damn, the Fox Demon and the Master of Death. Screw this!" The man turned to leave, but then he was frozen from the chest down. His eyes widened as he saw a little blonde girl. "Um, mercy?"

"Maybe you'll thaw out before you reach the sea." The girl kicked him down the road, not even bothering to watch him disappear. She turned to the other two men. "Naruto, Harry, it's been a while."

"Hey, Kitty!" Naruto had to duck under Evangeline McDowell's flying kick as Harry shook his head.

"Sorry about him, Evangeline. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Paying respect to old friends." Evangline gazed over at some graves. "What about you?"

"The Flamels are no longer hiding." Harry lamented. "They want their ashes buried here. They say the view here is beautiful, though I see no beauty in this carnage."

Naruto poked at the unconcious grunts. "I don't know, I like this place. Anyway, I'm just here for the ramen."

Evangeline shakes her head. "Alright. Well, if you ever need a place to stay, my home is open to you."

"After what you did to Jinbei, I have to pass." Naruto shuddered at what the girl did to his drinking buddy.

Harry sighs. "The wand-users would probably fall into chaos without me there. You would think the big reveal of magic would have kicked some sense into them."

"Well, at least they have their priorities straight." Evangeline watched Naruto and Harry vanish in their own ways, then she looked down at Ryuko, poking at the dust that covered Ryuko. "Huh, starch. A useless countermeasure against most immortals, but you're not like most. So, you're Ryuko, aren't you?"

Evangeline doesn't wait for an answer as she quickly douses her in ice-cold water. Ryuko shivered even as movement came back into her body. "Evangeline? Are you the one they call the Dark Evangel?"

"Yes, the one with 60 billion on her bounty. I'm quite saddened that hasn't changed over the years." Evangeline was about to leave. "By the way, what are your plans?"

Ryuko shrugs. "Well, I found my father's killer, reunited with my family, and being hunted down by those guys. I'm rather peachy with my life."

Evangeline holds out her hand. "Well, you can come with me. I can use people like you to protect others like you. We also provide pay for jobs like protection detail."

"So I get paid for what I'm already doing? Why not?" And thus, Ryuko grabbed Evangeline's hand. This would be the start of a new life for a new immortal.


	52. Fairly Oddparents

_((Hm, probably could also make a Kids Next Door crossover, but can't really think of one without Satsuki taking over the Moon Base...as a kid.))_

At the age of five, Satsuki has came up with the most adult conclusion her childish mind could think of.

Life sucks.

In her defense, Satsuki just learned that she had a sister who died by her mother's hands, who wanted to blow up the world because of a secret only their family knew. Her father also died and Satsuki got an introduction to her mother's wifely wiles.

Also, her tea was bitter.

Had she been any other girl, she would have broken into tears. Satsuki was no normal girl, for she bore the strength of the Kiryuin name, already formulating plans to kill her own mother. And yet, reminding herself she was a Kiryuin, she realized how much responsibility she would have to bear.

"I...I don't know I can do this. I know I must, but will I succeed? Can I hold onto my resolve even if Ragyo and I die of old age? I wish...that I had a helping hand."

Suddenly, loud squeaks and bright lights startled her so much she ducked under her bed. She was certain her "family" heard the loud commotion, but if someone had come in with the intent to kidnap or kill her, they wouldn't be so loud. Realising this, Satsuki peeked out from under the covers. This intruder seemed to have already set up a stage with many stairs in her room and the lighting made whoever was on the top of the stage very imposing. She could make out that the figure had purple hair and wore a white dress. Also, the intruder fluttered down on insect-like wings and waved a stick with a star on top that made the whole stage and the confetti vanish.

"Odd, kids usually like to be dazzled." The purple-haired girl looked down at her. "You're Satsuki Kiryuin, right? I'm your Fairy Godparent, but you can call me Remy."

Satsuki finally found her voice. "What sort of trickery is this? Don't you realize that anyone could have heard that?"

"Relax, I silenced the room. Right, as if the big show I just put up wasn't proof enough." Remy smirked. "If you still don't believe me, Fairy Godparents like us can grant as many wishes as you want. Of course, there are rules to follow, but you can have (almost) anything you want. A sundae the size of Mount Fuji, the ability to travel back through time, and even becoming a superhero in your favorite comic book!"

Satsuki remained skeptical. "Any wish, is it? Then I wish to see where my father is."

And with a poof, the two girls were gone. 

* * *

Abandoned child. Ryuko pondered the meaning behind her name. It makes sense. Her mother was gone, and her father was too busy to look after her. Because of this and the fact that her father was hunched over, the kids enjoyed picking on her. Of course, Ryuko fought back, only to get into detention, which also prompted her father to pick her up and then tend to whatever he was doing. In fact, her father forgot to pick her up several times, forcing her to walk home.

"My life sucks. Ah, I just wish I had someone with me. Someone who can be my friend." Ryuko did not mean it literally when two girls popped into her room, and she ducked under her bed from the sudden intrusion.

"This isn't a cemetery, Remy." The girl with black hair grumbled.

The girl with wings fluttered about. "Well, excuse me. You didn't tell me if he was alive or not. Maybe he's alive."

"I doubt it. They better not have built a house over his grave." It was then that she saw a girl under the bed, and only because a lock of red hair stood out. "Hey, did you built a house over a grave?"

Ryuko blinked. "No, but my dad has a big basement filled with lots of clothes."

The girls noticed that Remy was shaking. "Remy, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Remy screamed. "No one else except the kids with Fairy Godparents are supposed to know about Fairy Godparents. It's-"

"Da Rules!" All three girls jumped as a big man in camos popped into the room, grabbing Remy in one hand. "Satsuki Kiryuin, you have exposed the existence of Fairies to a human."

"So have you, you...big oaf!" Ryuko shouted.

The big fairy man scoffed. "You girls will have your memories erased of Remy's existence, and Remy will be sent back to Fairy Academy: Redemial Class."

Remy shuddered. "No, Jorgen! Not Redemial Class!"

Satsuki had an idea. "I wish Ryuko had a Fairy Godparent!"

Before anyone realized what she just said, Remy had already granted the wish. A girl with blond hair in a red dress popped into existence. "Hey, big sis, Flan's here! How's every...what's going on here?"

"Ryuko's your God...child!" Satsuki wondered if it was the right word.

Apparently, the new fairy recognized the term. "Wait, she can do that?"

"She can do that?" Ryuko echoed.

Jorgen growls as he summons a big book and flips through it. "Granting another child a Fairy Godparent...is not in Da Rules. It has never happened before."

"And those who have Fairy Godparents can learn about other Fairy Godparents, is that right?" Satsuki smirked, especially when the big fairy released Remy.

"Fairies are not obliged to inform their Godchild about other Godchildren, but that is not a punishable offense." Jorgen set his eyes on them. "However, Da Rules will be updated, and you will lose your Godparents if you grant that wish again! Is that cleared?"

All four girls nodded and let go of their breathes as Jorgen finally left. Ryuko turned to Satsuki. "Thanks, um, Satsuki, was it?"

"I only made that wish because I did not want to lose Remy." Satsuki corrected. "That you now have your own fairy...is not my concern."

Ryuko blinked. "Wait, so you just used me? You...you bastard!"

"Deal with it." Satsuki stuck out her tongue just as Remy lifted her wand.

"I wish you had big eyebrows!" Ryuko smirked as Flan granted her wish Satsuki's eyes widened, but by then Satsuki was back in her room. Oh, Satsuki figured her bushy eyebrows could be explained as Kiryuin genetics, but she is not one to let her opponent walk away with the last laugh.

"You do realize, of course, this means war."


	53. Soul Calibur

Ragyo was not concerned with the rest of the world. Sure, she cared if the world was dressed in the fabric she weaved, but in the end, the world would only be fuel for her ambitions. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, after watching a piece of news.

"Nui, did you happen to go to the Smithsonian Museum?"

"Hai!" Nui Harime grinned. "I also went down to Disney World. They had a very catchy song in that boat ride. It's a small world after-"

Ragyo held up her hand. "Tell me, were you involved in a theft at the museum?"

"It's not like I was caught on camera." Nui admitted. "Don't worry, I won't steal any more."

"Of course you won't." Ragyo dismissed Nui and pondered on the crime. She wouldn't have to worry about Nui being linked to her or Nui betraying her, but why was Nui interested in an imcomplete set of armor and some Life Fi-

Ragyo's mouth twisted into a smile. "Well, this certainly is interesting." 

* * *

Nui smiled as she inspected her latest work. Life Fibers invaded every nook and cranny within the cracks of the armor she just acquired. The armor's right gauntlet was missing, but in place, an arm had been crafted by hers truly, pronounced by claws and spikes. She wipe the last bit of dirt from the armor and gleamed with pride as it shone blue under the moonlight.

"Rise and shine, Azure Knight." Nui smiled. She still kept that smile five seconds later as the armor had pinned her against the wall, its claws gouging into her gut. "Now, it isn't nice to hurt the one who revived you, Mr. Nightmare."

Red fiber-infused eyes glowed at her. It then notices its arm, no longer the shade of red from blood and magic, but a darker shade that seemed to pulse unnaturally, even for him. Sadly, this observation cost him an arm as Nui had a purple blade in her hand. He stumbled back, but then noticed that not only was his arm still alive, but it attached back onto his shoulder. Had he been a man, it would have been fear. To him, this was an improvement.

In fact, he assumed that Nui had the same "magics" as he currently had since her wounds healed up. "Ah, so you're not just a puppet. I would have been disappointed if all you did was fight."

Nightmare did not rise to this bait. What sane person would bring back this unholy knight? The only person he knew without an ulterior motive or any misunderstanding had been...Tira?

"Well, I couldn't find your sword. It's too bad though; a weapon that grants so much power and can change shapes, I can't help but wonder if it is stronger than Life Fibers."

He did not know what Life Fibers were, but he assumed that was the name of his new body. Of course, he also noted how the room he was in was not wood or stone. So much time has passed for these houses to change, and he was certain it had been too long. No one who fought for the blade would have survived...

Oh, he was remembering now. Ghosts. Immortals. Beings cursed into immortality and sealed away by the gods. If he wanted to grasp Soul Edge once more, he would find these survivors.

Nui seemed to understand what he was thinking. "Oh, you know who has them? Great! We can travel together! Well, not as date, but you know..."

_((Nightmare is my favorite fighter. Nui might be my favorite character. The shipping is unholy.))_


	54. Fallout

Satsuki was the first to be tossed into this vault. It was really more of a prison with greatly thick walls and a matching steel door. Well, she believes neither are made of steel, and sadly, Ragyo had taken away the last of her weapon that she hid in her toenails.

She looked around the place at first. A cafeteria, a school, some bedrooms, and an open field. The vault was like its own city, one with a strict border limit.

A few days later, the door to the vault opened, but a crowd of people were thrown in lest they let the COVERs escorting them eat them. Satsuki recognized them as civilians of Osaka as well as Uzu's former Northern Kanto gang. At least the gang gave her a jacket to warm herself in...after some convincing. 

* * *

The days afterward were the same. More people were being dumped into the vault, and those that tried to escape during this brief window would be eaten by the numerous COVERs outside. Students and families from her academy. Members of Nudist Beach. Those students from the other school she remembered stripping their authority.

Satsuki was surprised to see the Elite Four on the next shipment of prisoners. Even more so when she checked out their attire. "I know the academy did not have the most ideal education system, but I'm sure you did not have to resort to stripping."

"S-sorry, but our uniforms broke down." Nonon replied, being the first to realize and get over the fact that Satsuki made a joke. "With the Life Fibers back at Honnouji, we didn't have enough material to make or repair or Goku Uniforms." 

* * *

Sadly, even with the four most capable people with her, Satsuki still could not find a way to escape the vault. However, she had a bad feeling when the door opened and Ragyo was standing there, with Nui shoving Ryuko into the vault.

Satsuki did not bother to act like a Kiryuin, snatching her only family in her arms. "Ragyko Kiryuin, why did you capture us? You use humans as fuel for your twisted plan. Why go through the trouble of sparing us?"

Ragyo smirked. "Japan is already under my control, and the rest of COVERs is in position all over the world. There was just the matter of the Life Fibers that had been altered to resist the plan as well as those who refuse to wear REVOCs. Originally, I did not think any of you could have stopped the Cocoon Planet Genesis or added to it. However, had Satsuki did a little research on Life Fibers, she could have actually killed me, though I would not have played with your so-called deception."

Nui smiled. "So she figured, why not stick her rebellious daughters and her friends underground? You should be happy, she gave you all the necessities and even more people to make babies with."

"Make babies? You want us to plop onto guys and give the girls nine months of mood swings and a super-painful delivery?" Everyone stared at Mako, the girl who should have a unique view of the world. "What? I'm the child of a back-alley doctor. I've helped my dad with so many deliveries I'm certain there are no birds and bees involved."

"Except it's not nine months, but one hundred years." Everyone gasped as Ragyo took control of the conversation. "Satsuki, Ryuko, you two may be dead by the time the door opens, assuming, of course, that the world still exists. This will be the last time the door will open. Be grateful that I'm so merciful."

"You...you monster!" Ryuko got up and ran at Ragyo, but Nui sliced her in half with her Scissor Sword. Fortunately, Ryuko would live.

"Face it. You lost, we won, and I'll be outside laughing at your predicament." Nui smiled, up until Ragyo snatched her Scissor Sword and threw Nui to the middle of the room. "R-Ragyo, why?"

"I have not rescinded the order to hurt my daughter. The fact that Ryuko was recently discovered as one does not excuse you." Ragyo stepped out of the vault as the door began to close. "I have no time to punish you myself, nor are you needed."

"Ragyo!" Nui rushed to the door, but the extra locks could be clearly heard even as she banged on the door. "I'll be good! Don't leave me in here! Please, Mama!"

It was only because Satsuki willed it that everyone had decided to leave the scene and figure out what to do with their lives. Soon, only a sad Nui was banging on the door.

_((100-year preview...Which I can't think of any at this moment since I haven't really played the game. In case your were curious, the Sword Scissors and the Kamui are still outside the vault.))_


	55. World of Warcraft

Sylvanas finally found what she was looking for. Sure, her prize was something she sought on a whim, something she has not heard of, yet after all the troubles that hermit caused her, she would not settle for a mere blade or two. "Self-repairing clothes, and swords made of fabric tougher than Living Steel? I wonder, 'tailor', what this can do?"

Said tailor was propped on the wall, his odd blade pinning him through the stomach. "Don't! If you wear that, you will be consumed!"

Sylvanas paid him no mind as she removed her robes and donned this suit. It had the practical design of a rouge's suit, but not the thickness of it. There were also patterns between her chest and shoulders that resembled eyes. She could feel a power within this garment, but how to access it? Taking a look at the hermit, she noticed that the blade remained bloodless even as he tried to pull it out. No, it was making the blood vanish, or rather...

Sylvanas smirked as she pulled out a dark and ran it across her hand. Just because she has been dead did not mean she did not bleed, even if it was just ichor. She pressed the cut just below her shoulder, and then she was consumed in an euphoria that only Garrosh experienced before. Power. 

* * *

Wrathion looked through the crystal, witnessing a scene where the Forsaken had forsaken their bond with the Horde and had struck both the Horde and Alliance. "All this, because one person had been given power ill-gained. Then again, did Pandaria not suffer the greed of a warlord recently?"

"And the worst part is that there is someone out there that could use these 'Life Fibers' to destroy Azeroth, actually blowing it up." A gnomish woman in an ornate robe rambled. "We can't remove these Life Fibers because they've been on this planet for a very long time, much so that they are also known as the Threads of Fate."

"Ah, we wouldn't be here since they played a major role of our upbringing, and no doubt the man Sylvanas kills had prepared that 'God Robe' to fight this...evil?" Wrathion shakes his head. "It is fortunate that the Horde and Alliance had fought a common enemy, else this would be impossible, right, Chromie?"

Chromie huffed. "Nozdormu is going to kill if he finds out that I helped free Garrosh..."

"And flung him to the past. No doubt the Kingdoms of Azeroth would sends their forces after Garrosh while we can focus on attacking the Life Fibers in this timeline." Wrathion smirked as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Still, there is the issue of Sylvanas, but I suppose in this case, one must fight fire with fire."

Before Chromie could question him, a human Death Knight barged into the inn, followed by a female Warrior and a male Paladin. "Sorry, my Warlock buddy took his sweet time with the needle, but here's that shirt you wanted."

Wrathion took the shirt, rubbed it between his fingers, and tossed it into a bin. He then handed the Death Knight a bundle of glowing red thread as well as a bundle of gold. "Have your Warlock friend create a set using the same design you brought me, then deliver the finished product to Proudmoore. Do this, and I shall recognize your efforts, Grand Courtier."

"Sweet!" The Death Knight called upon a proto-drake while his companions went with a different breed of dragons. The two dragons heard the Death Knight pondering what a Courtier was before Chromie turned to Wrathion.

"Where did you get that Life Fiber anyway? And why Jaina? She doesn't seem stable after Theramore."

"I had someone investigate the remains of that place. I'm surprised that Sylvanas had not stripped that place clean. As for Jaina, she is strong and a well-known symbol on both sides, particularly for the Alliance." Wrathion laughed a bit. "Besides, I've seen what the God Robes did. A prim and proper mage in such a revealing dress would be an...interesting sight."

Chromie shakes her head. "Dooming the world for a few lumps? No wonder your form is a teenager."


	56. Sonic the Hedgehog

_((To an earlier review: I've played Gears of War, but not my thing to fanfic. Sonic, though...))_

Ryuko stared down at the piece of paper. "Tell me this is a joke."

"Unfortunately, it is not." Aikuro explained. "You must understand, you were born from the seed of Isshin Matoi and Ragyo Kiryuin, and Life Fibers were sewn into you just as you were born. That much we know. We do not know if Isshin was behind this new fact, but we can guess that Ragyo wanted to see if the blood of the ultimate life form was more accepting of the Life Fibers. We do not know if this played a role in your 'death' or your abilities, though I can tell you that it only affected your appearance by only that much."

Ryuko rubbed her hair. "Dammit, if this keeps up, I probably should become a space hunter or something. Still, I don't get why you told me why I'm related to alien corpse.

And then Aikuro stripped what she knew. "Because that alien is alive." 

* * *

"So, your uncle is a hedgehog." Satsuki deadpanned. They were all sitting in a limo. "And just when the Kiryuin could not get any stranger..."

"Hey, he's your uncle by proxy. Who knows, maybe he's the normal one of the family." Ryuko joked. "But really, I don't think he was aware that his blood was used, but I just want to know."

HALLELUJAH! "Don't worry, Ryuko! Blood is thicker than water and doesn't wash off smoothly! And even though he may be an animal, so is Guts, though Guts doesn't have our blood, but maybe he could be your pet like Guts is because even though Guts doesn't have our blood, Guts is still our family!"

Satsuki stared at Mako. She turned to Ryuko. "I understand. Even though we have each other, I too wanted to know if there was family out there that still cared for me."

"Satsuki..." Suddenly the limo swerved at stopped. Ryuko clung onto Mako. "What the hell?"

"My apologies, but it seems traffic has become unexpected." Soroi apologized. Satsuki rolled the sunroof away and peered at the sight. People were running away from robots, designs that included the Do-DTR as well as several she didn't recognize. However, she did spot six creatures. They sported horns and were two colors, the predominant color being black. "What are those?"

Their leader, a particularly buff red and black creature, huffed as he looked around. "Conquering this world's machines is not as fun as draining it."

The puny blue and black alien scowled. "Patience, Zavok. We should be fortunate that this planet has given us a welcoming gift. First, we need to get rid of the hedgehog before he can get in the way again."

Ryuko leapt out of the limo, grabbing a broken piece of pipe. "What was that about a hedgehog?"

"Oh? What an uninteresting little runt." The green and black alien took a glance at her and back at her nails. "It doesn't concern you."

Ryuko was ready to fight, but Satsuki had the sense to run into a pawn shop and grabbed a set of katanas, throwing a pair to Ryuko as she joined her sister's side. "Ryuko."

Ryuko nodded. "Let's do this."

_((So yes, Ryuko is related to Shadow like Shadow is related to the dead Black Arms. And with Black Arms no more, there just happens to be another group of aliens. Maybe I should give Ryuko and Satsuki jet skates or something...or add in Mako for some Kill la Heroes.))_


	57. Original: Mako la Mako

Nui Harime gazed at the giant scissors with fascination. "Wow, these Scissors Blade really do cut the life out of Life Fibers."

Sometimes, worlds change in a big way because of a little change. Had Harime stayed, she would have seen Ryuko come home. Had Ryuko come home early, she could have seen Nui Harime. Unfortunately, the change in these encounters was that Nui had time to prepare her next assault.

The last thing Ryuko saw was her bleeding father and two sharp blades closing around her neck.

* * *

Aikuro looked down at two unmarked graves. They bore no names as it was a risk to let REVOCs come back. To Aikuro, it did not matter since he knew their names.

"Well, I found your Kamui, Isshin. I figured it would be best to hide it with your other experiments since Nui didn't bother to search for it. I think you'll also be glad to know that you made Nui mad enough to leave half of your Scissors Blade in you. I've already hidden it too."

"Ryuko, I...I don't know if you can hear me or if your father is telling you this now, but he did what he had to do to protect your. Your mother is Ragyo Kiryuin of REVOCs, and she threw you away when you 'died' during an experiement. Yes, she laced Life Fibers into your body, though I do not think she realized who you were with the way you were killed. I guess you wouldn't be happy if you were told that, but I know that even though Isshin was busy, he did what he could to give you a happy life, even if he screwed up halfway."

Aikuro sighed as he swept his hair back. "Right now, Satsuki is preparing to attack the last three schools. She wants to perfect the Goku Uniforms, which is why she hasn't started yet, but if she succeeds, nothing will stop her. And after Kinue died, I'm not sure anyone is willing to put on a Kamui, even if the world is at stake."

He stood in silence. No, he could hear footsteps. Aikuro shuffled his hair around and put his sunglasses back on, deciding to investigate the noise. Ah, the Paranormal Investigation Club, though Aikuro assumed it was a cover since no one would take that kind of club serious. He had seen their club once or twice, and sometimes, the club would send a No-Star into a 'haunted' location to look for ghosts. Of course, the true members of the Paranormal Investigation Club ran this as a test, but in truth, they would scare the new recruit senselessly. Now, what was the name of the girl they were 'testing' now?

Oh, that's right. Her name is Mako Mankanshoku. Her parents ran a Back Alley Clinic, one of the few places that Nudist Beach members could safely heal themselves. The fact that the doctor there had more dead patients than alive was just a half-truth; only half were falsely recorded to give Honnouji Academy dead ends. But back to Mako, that girl wasn't scared like the previous recruits but was searching for the 'ghosts' with a lot of gusto, almost as if they existed.

"Mako Mankanshoku..." Aikuro wondered why he was thinking about her, and then he remembered. One of their student spies had feigned injury and dropped off a One-Star uniform at the clinic. Nearly the same time, Mako was dragged in by her younger brother and dog, sporting a lot of bruises and cuts. Her father immediately went to work patching her up, but he couldn't sew her cuts back up since he did not have thread. Instead, he turned to the nearest source of thread, tearing the Goku uniform to shreds. When he came by to pick up the uniform to "return" it, Aikuro noticed that the uniform was torn to pieces, with not a single salvageable Life Fiber in-

Aikuro blinked, narrowly missing Mako falling through a trap door. He then smiled. "Ah, I guess Ryuko was not the only one to survive Life Fiber implantation. But I wonder, can she fight?"

_((So backstory: Mako was injured at one point, and thanks to a convenient plot device, she has Life Fibers sewn into her body like Ryuko. And then she's going to wear Senketsu...))_


	58. Midori No Hibi

People knew the names of Satsuki Kiryuin Elite Four. People feared his name. Ira Gamagoori, Head of the Disciplinary Committee, was a man that loomed over everyone and made no compromises to the guilty.

Yet Ira Gamagoori was just a normal person. Waking up this fine morning, he automatically went to his bathroom, turned on his faucet, splash water into his face, and get spit in his eye.

Gamagoori rubbed his eyes and looked around. Who dared spit in his eyes in HIS room? Seeing an open window, he gazes out, only to see no one. "Must be a leaky faucet."

Gamagoori brought up his hand to brush his teeth. He then noticed his hand was no longer a hand.

* * *

It is hard to hide the fact he screamed like a girl, but he couldn't use the other girl in his room as an excuse. That girl happened to be on his hand or his hand, whichever was the more appropriate term. And she was naked. Oh, it should have been obvious that she was not wearing clothes because he normally did not wear gloves, yet he dared not look, dared not ask other certain questions about her body.

He did manage to find some bandages to wrap around her che...her body, and then he finally got a good look at her. "Who...who are you? How did you even get her?"

"Ah, Gamagoori-sempai! I'm Mako Mankanshoku! I don't think we have the same class except when you barge in! Anyway, all I remember was sleeping in my bed, and then I'm on your hand! Is this a dream?"

Gamagoori figured this was no dream. He finally remember Mankanshoku; a slacker who would eat and sleep in class and yet get passable grades. As her punishment, she was to receive extra credit by participating in clubs. "No, this is not a dream. I should let Lady Satsuki know about his situation." 

* * *

**"Ira Gamagoori! How dare you get infested by a slacker? I strip you of your uniform and quarantine you to a cardboard box!"**

* * *

Gamagoori shivered. "No, best not to let her know."

"Say, is Satsuki your girlfriend." There was something unpleasant in her tone, one not fitting of a slacker.

"What? N-no, Satsuki is an inspirational and strong woman, but there is nothing romantic between us. I am simply her shield."

Mako relaxed. "Okay. It's nice that you don't have other girls in your life."

The doorbell rung, and Gamagoori winced as he remembered something important. He quickly wound the bandages until Mako was a blob, then he went up to the door. "Maiko Ogure, you're early. I assume you only had time to make two traps."

"Don't worry, it's just a harmless one." Maiko Ogure, head of the Trap Setting Committee. Gamagoori has alway been wary of this one as she kept eyeing the Elite Four, and he doubt her intentions were good if Maiko also watched Nonon like a hawk. "How about I prepare you some tea?"

"No thanks. I can prepare them." As Gamagoori went to his kitchen, he looked down at his hand. It seems to be getting tense. "Do not worry, she is only an associate. I have no interest in anyone so...shameless."

Mako said nothing, but she twitched every now and then as Gamagoori sat down and drank some tea, discussing whatever it was supposed to be about. Maybe it was No-Late Day, though Mako thought they were discussing that day too early. She could hardly hear anything through her coverings, though it was not like she paid attention in class. "Die, Gamagoori!"

Maiko's plan worked like a charm. Earlier, she had made alterations to Gamagoori's plumbing. Next, she had planted a box of tea that were laced with her own herbs. Normally, these items would not affect Gamagoori, but on today's visit, Maiko had turned on her plumbing alteration to unless a catalyst in the same water that Gamagoori brewed his tea in. By the time Gamagoori drank the mixture, his mind had slowed down, long enough for Maiko to grab a vase and swing it over his head. "Die, Gamagoori!"

Only his bandaged hand sprung up like a mouse trap, breaking the vase. Unfortunately for her, the concoction wore off, and Gamagoori realized there was no feeling in his hand. "Mako!"

Gamagoori rushed back into the kitchen, digging through the drawers. It was his job to protect Satsuki, and by extension, the school she ruled, meaning that he happily protected the students within. To allow even a slacker like Mako to take the blow for him was a blow to him. Worse, there was no movement inside the bandages. Did the vase hurt her, or was she unable to breathe?

Maiko shook herself from the shock. The fact that Gamagoori did not strike her down probably mean he did not realize what happened. Maybe if she used this shock, Maiko could pretend that the vase fell off from the shelf...that was against the wall. Maiko peeked in just as Gamagoori pulled out the largest knife he coudl find. "Hey, would this work for cutting?"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Maiko did not want to be cut up by her partner-in-name, and so she fled. Straight out of the door and into her trap. Fortunately, she was flung to school before the bell rang.

* * *

Gamagoori stared down, watching as Mako finally regained her breath. "Mankanshoku...you...why did you put yourself in danger's way?"

"Because...I love Gamagoori."

_((And then later, Gamagoori tries to return Mako to her family. Then he gets chased out by Ryuko due to an...misunderstanding. Also, watch out for Doll and Science Club.))_


	59. Emperor's New Groove

_((Majin: The manga Midori no Hibi/Midori Days is a love comedy where a high school student wakes up with a girl on his hand. Said girl is normally shy, but as a hand, she can lift heavy machinery by herself and is very open with her feelings. It's most likely the product of a wish of love._

_Guest: There's already a Sonic/Kill la Kill story by someone else. Just having recently finished Lost World, I realized that there is a slight chance that the Deadly Six are...))_

Maiko Ogure looked down at the unconscious Elite Four and the Student Council President. She then turned her head to the other Two-Star Club Presidents.

"Hey, who was in charge of the poison?" Naturally, the Science Club President raised his hand. Maiko frowned. "Seriously? The one club with access to acids and stuff you shouldn't drink, and you gave them the only liquid that turns them into animals? How hard is it to invent something to kill someone with liquids made to kill?"

"Very hard." The president muttered something that sounded like something out of a detective manga. "Why can't we just snap their necks?"

"Because half of them no longer have necks. Now it'll just look suspicious if five animals were murdered here." Maiko shook her head. "Look, you guys go out and get rid of them, okay? I'll go and report the mysterious deaths of our Student Council and make sure things don't fall into anarchy. We need to establish rule as quickly as possible."

As Maiko Ogure left the room, she was relieved that the plan was somewhat intact. Surely the other Presidents could not mess this up, right?

Right?

* * *

Barazou Mankanshoku arrived home late. He was a doctor by trade, if only in name, but to feed the family, he also works as a trash collector, unofficially. He'll sort out the technically-edible bits from the trash and then leave the rest of the trash out for the trash collectors to pick up. Checking the back, he sifted through the black plastic bags and the white canvas bag...

"What the?" Barazou opened up the white bag. Inside, he could make out a snake, a toad, a monkey, a dog, and an eagle. "Huh, I guess we're eating exotic tonight. The mutt's a bit mangy, though."

The dog opened its eyes. "Who are you calling a mangy mutt?"

"Ah! Talking demon dog!" Barazou scrambled back.

"Talking demon dog?" He turned and was face-to-face with Guts. They both yelped and ran, causing the rest of the bag to spill.

"Enough!" Barazou gazed up. In front of the only working street light was an eagle.

Barazou opened his mouth like a fish several times. There was only one bird that could carry herself like that. "L-Lady Satsuki?"

"Who else could it be?"

It seems that the other animals either could not talk or were too stunned to talk, so Barazou bravely spoke up as he moved his hand. "Can you wave your hand in front of you?"

"Of course I can. Why do you-" Satsuki squawked and fell as she noticed her feathery wings. Fortunately, Uzu the monkey caught her, and she righted herself back up. "What...How...Explain this!"

"I don't know, I found you like this! I wasn't going to eat you or anything." Barazou squawked. The Four Elites gathered their wits and growled at him. "Please, what would the school think if their Student Council acted like animals?"

Satsuki sighed as she thought it through, beckoning her Elites to back down. "You're right. If the school realizes we lowered our guards to become...these, the foundations of the school will be questioned. Fine, but you're coming with us too."

Barazou looked around. "Wait, me?"

"The facilities are designed to be opened and closed by humans. I can alter the DNA registration, but we need human parts for the physical part of the security." The mutt known as Inumuta pawed his glasses. "We do not want anyone else to know about this or the workings of the school, nor can we trust anyone else at this point."

"Of course, we will repay you for your aid." Barazou shut his mouth and shook Satsuki's wing.

"You can count on me!"


	60. Diablo 3

Satsuki gazed down the road. It should have been a simple search in the water after her sister crashed into the ocean, but according to Inumuta, Ryuko had to choose the Bermuda Triangle of all places. At least her Elite Four and Mako were not skeptical about the unnatural rumors of this watery body, but as they sailed into the fog, they entered a land removed from time. A land before swords were abandoned for the safety of guns, where angels and demons were more than just myths. A land that had just seen a shooting star descend from the heavens.

And she believed that very same shooting star was Ryuko. She had traveled as fast as she could, not even bothering to wait for her friends, and then she finally reached the source of the shooting star.

"So, this is New Tristram." Satsuki looked at the log walls and the few burning lights she could make out. "The 'shooting star' must be nearby."

As Satsuki made her way towards the gates, a cart near her rocked. Satsuki quickly pierced the ground, stabbing through the skull of a dead body. "What the..."

"Good work, ma'am." Satsuki turned her head to see some soldiers head for her. "Captain Rumford. Most people would have run at the sight of the Risen."

"Is that what you call a zombie?" Satsuki plucked the blade and wiped the ichor off. "Do these Risen turn people if they bite?"

"No, it's necromancy at work here, the Coven's work I reckon. Besides, do you know any other creature that stops after one bite?" The bushes suddenly shook. "More Risen! Gather your wits, men! Madam, we can use a fine blade."

"Satsuki." Satsuki rushed at the undead. She wouldn't have to feel sorry about killing those already dead.

* * *

Satsuki whispered a quick prayer as she cut off the head of the last Risen. A draft of air, ahd she turned to see that another zombie had a arrow in its head. "You're handy with a bow."

"Comes with living off the land. But still...You want to know about the shooting star, right?" Leah put her bow on the table. "Uncle Deckard and I were exploring the Cathedral when something fell through the roof, this falling star you're looking for. I managed to get back to town, but Uncle Deckard is still inside."

"And how many days has it been?" Satsuki asked. "Were there no efforts to rescue him?"

"I want to, but the Risen started to show up, and some of the men already went looking for him." Leah left it unsaid that they haven't returned. "The Cathedral is where Leoric was buried, though he is known as the Skeleton King. Once, he led an army of the undead, but he was stopped before. The falling star must have awakened him once more. The Risen is probably from him. Perhaps this is too much for you."

Satsuki shook her head. "Three armies and an alien invasion did not stop me. What can a band of bones do?"


	61. Megaman EXE

Nonon could not believe it. She refused to. Not only was Matoi and her little minion trashing Symphony Woman, but she had pulled off a second Style Change when most of the panels were destroyed. Worse, the newbie was trashing her. "Symphony Woman! Heal Chip, Barrier In!"

"Oh no you don't! Senketsu, Scissors Sword In! Download!" Senketsu nodded, the red blade materializing in his hand as he ran towards the tank, delivering a slash across Symphony Woman's chest. She exploded, sending bits everywhere. "Way to go, Senketsu! It's game over, Jakuzure." 

* * *

Nui Harime was impressed. This Ryuko person already tore through two of Satsuki's friends and was surviving against Satsuki's "closest friend".

When Ryuko sent that chip in, Nui knew she had to meet the girl in person. Everyone in the slums had their eyes glued on the TV that they did not see the girl in pink hop onto the roofs and onto unseen roads. 

* * *

"Really? You don't know music very well. Everyone wants an encore."

"Ryuko!" Ryuko looked down at her screen. Suddenly, the screen started to flicker, and it seems that Senketsu dropped his Jet Style. Suddenly, Ryuko had to hold her ears, but the loud noise still poured in.

Senketsu looked up. It seems that Symphony Woman not only survived but enacted a Style Change of her own too. Gone was the bodysuit and the large tank, and replaced was what seemed to be a cross between what a show girl and a conductor would wear. She also wore a hat that had a loud speaker protruding from it. Nonon grinned. "I must say, never did I have Symphony Woman enter her Da Capo Style, but you really piss me off."

"What? Can't hear you over the sound of me kicking your ass!" Ryuko growled. She tried to put chips in, though they didn't register. "What the?"

Nonon laughed. "This is Symphony Woman's greatest strength. With the sweet sound of music, she can create a frequency that can neutralize any Style and Chip data you send in. In fact, it also damages the data holding your Net Navi together, so I can just stand here while your little friend goes poof in a matter of seconds."

"Senketsu!" It seemed that Senketsu had trouble standing. At this rate, Nonon would win by default. "Senketsu! Block her noise out! Listen to my voice, my heart. Focus on nothing else but that."

"Ryuko..." With each heartbeat, Senketsu moved until he was on his two feet. "Yes, I can feel it...**this bond..."**

"I-Impossible! They Sync'd?" Nonon saw that not even Ryuko was phased by the noise. "Symphony Woman, make it louder!"

A blast of music erupted from Symphony Woman, but Senketsu rushed in, his hand cocked into a fist. **"The bond between Ryuko and me is unbreakable! Her fist is my fist, and this is how she feels!"**

Senketsu slammed his fist into Symphony Woman's face, slamming her so hard that she logged out before bits of her data flew into Senketsu's body. Oh, he did not even need to look at the screen to know that Ryuko was happy about their victory.

"Well, guess you were all bark and no-" Nonon leap over the console and tackled Ryuko to the ground.

* * *

"You know, deep down, Jakuzure's actually a nice person." Uzu told Ryuko, who had to be treated for bite marks. "Of course, that nice person is very deep down somewhere and I haven't found it yet."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuko eyed Jakuzure who had been demoted and was sitting with the crowd. "Senketsu, Log In! Scissors Sword, Download!"

"What, no speech about a rematch?" Uzu didn't get an answer. "Alright, Blade Man, Log In. Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword! Program Advance: Life Sword Version 2! Download!"

Senketsu and Blade Man need not say anything. They ran towards each other, knowing that even one nanosecond of hesitation would determine the winner of this match. Nothing would stop them.

Except for a girl that descend between them. Everyone in the stadium could not figure out how this girl-like Net Navi got into a closed console. However, Satsuki was surprised and scared. "Sanegeyama! Log your Navi out!"

"No way! I waited too long for this match. Blade Man, chop her down!" Blade Man swung his Life Sword down at the intruder. Be aware, the Life Sword is a powerful attack. It surprised everyone again that this girl in pink managed to block the powerful attack with an umbrella. As Blade Man prepared to strike a second time, the girl stuck her pinky in his guts. With a flick of her wrist, Blade Man combusted into data.

"What...Blade Man! You! where's your operator?" Uzu could not see, but even he would not be prepared for an umbrella jabbing him from the console.

Ryuko was too dumbstruck that this girl was pulling herself out of the console to realize that Uzu flew off the stage. "D-did you just-"

"EM Waves are a fast way to travel. I wonder why humans don't use them." Nui turned her attention to Satsuki, stroking her hair. "So, Satsuki, I know your pet monkey wanted to fight her and all, but since I sort of knocked him out, can I battle her instead."

"Do what you want." Satsuki straightened out her hair, then she decided to stop standing near the edge of her tower and retreated to her seat. "Bakuzan, Junketsu. Be ready."

Ryuko blinked. A girl that even has Satsuki worried? And now she was gone.

"Gah!" Senketsu had to jump away when Nui Harime stroke his chest. "So cold. She's no human or Net Navi. Is she a virus?"

"Oui, are you calling me mean things? Do you hate me?" Nui pondered, walking on the digital panels. She wrapped her arms around Ryuko as she stood on the concrete. "That's fine. Hate is love, and I love it when you hate me."

Ryuko shoved the girl off her. "Get off! There's no reason for me to fight you."

"Oh? But you were willing to fight a whole school so you would know the...Ah, I got it. You don't need to ask Satsuki the killer. Scissors Sword In, Download." Ryuko stared through the screen. It was buggy, but Nui Harime held a copy of Senketsu's blade, only one of two in existence. Her next words confirmed it. "That's right. I snatched that chip from your father's corpse."

Ryuko stopped breathing. This girl killed her father? The very girl who still smiled with joy for a great crime? The very girl who wanted to fight her like it was just a game? There was only one thing on her mind. "Senketsu..."

"Ryuko?"

**"DESTROY HER!"**


	62. Gitaroo Man

_((Forgot to mention in the previous story, but if Nui can pop her head out of TVs in the anime and invade the credits, then technically she wouldn't be restricted by the logics of the internet._

_Also, Gitaroo Man...it's a music game, so to speak.))_

To Honnouji Academy, Satsuki was more than a Student Council President. She was their way of life and their only way of living. Students lined up and bowed to her, not daring to gaze upon her magnificence. Almost everyone.

"So, you're the big cheese, eh, Satsuki Kiryuin?" Everyone gasped as the new transfer, one Ryuko Matoi, was soon about to transfer out. She stood in Satsuki's path, a grin most fools would wear so briefly. "You don't look so hot."

Satsuki glared down at her. "Oh, what business do you think you have, Miss..."

"Ryuko Matoi. I'd like to kick your butt, but I only have one question." Ryuko unlatched her guitar case and pulled out her weapon. "Tell me, do you recognize this...scis...Wait, this isn't mine."

Ryuko inspected her guitar. It shouldn't be a guitar in that guitar case. In fact, she had her guitar case with her the whole time, except when she set it down in class, but she was the only one with a case. "Miss Matoi, those scissors wouldn't have worked alone."

"Hey, I'm busy...what the?" Everyone was looking at the dog that was talking. Sure, it had metallic skin, and Mako thought it looked like her pet dog, but all the same, no one had been aware they had a talking dog at school. "What the hell are you?"

"The name's Guts AC-30. As I said, that bundle of Life Fibers you call the Scissors Blade isn't going to work against the Life Fiber threat. Not at its current level, anyway. You'll have a better chance with the weapon I gave you."

"You want me to fight with a guitar?" This school was becoming a little bit strange for Ryuko. "Wait, what are Life Fibers."

"That dog knows too much." Satsuki did not know what was going on, but she did not have time for this. "Fukuroda, sic' him."

Ryuko saw the incoming fists and raised her guitar to block the blows. Surprisingly, the guitar did not break, though Ryuko was pushed back a few feet. Guts caught up with her. "What are you doing, Ryuko? That's not how you use the Gitaroo!"

"What do you want me to do? Play it?" Ryuko saw Guts nod. "Seriously? How are few notes going to work?"

"Every living thing has a beat. These Life Fibers are no exception." Guts explained. "Look, the Gitaroo is your weapon, and it has been tuned to deal damage to the Life Fibers that boy is wearing. All it needs is you to play it."

"Fine, I'll try anything at this point." Ryuko strummed the guitar and she was bathed in light. Once the light faded, Ryuko was decked in armor, a helmet over her head. Satsuki was surprised, for she felt power in that suit, and yet she knew it as neither Goku nor Kamui. "You want to play? Fine, let's rock and roll!"


	63. Original: Swap

Satsuki looked at the contraption called a helmet. "What is this?"

"The Sci-Fi Club, not to be confused with the Science Club, created this device to alter one's mind." Inumuta answered. "I'm afraid they were going to use it on you."

"And you dealt with them." Satsuki concluded. She picked up the helmet, examining it closer. "So why did you want to show me this? It does not interest me."

"Well, Houka here figured we could use it on someone like Ragyo, though we probably have better luck messing with Matoi's mind." Uzu shrugged. "Personally, I'd rather leave Matoi as she is. I still want to fight her."

Satsuki scoffed. "We do nothing to Matoi. She's as pathetic as sh-"

Satsuki lit up like a lightbulb, the helmet humming and screeching. Without hesitation, Gamagoori whipped the helmet out of her hands and Uzu caught it with the tip of his kendo stick, but it broke through the metal. "Huh?"

Nonon immediately went to check on her friend. "Lady Satsuki, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Satsuki got up, went to her throne, and curled up there. The Elite Four looked at each other.

It was Gamagoori who broke the silence. "To the Mankanshokus."

* * *

Ryuko knew something was off when that helmet shocked Mako. First of all, Mako did not smile. "Mako, are you alright?"

"It is...tolerable." Mako stood up, light shining through the window as she turned to look at Ryuko. "What possessed you to use your blade to remove my helmet? You could have hurt me, but most importantly, you could have hurt yourself! Don't you think these things through?"

"Hey! I stopped it, alright? Geez, you sound like...like..."

At this point, the Elite Four burst through the door. "Emergency Meeting! Did you encounter the Sci-Fi Club?"

Ryuko blinked. "Um, yeah. They were going to experiment on Mako. We just got it off, but then it started shocking her."

Gamagoori glared at the girls. "Where is the helmet now."

"Oh, I cut it off." Ryuko told him. "And then you stepped on it."

Gamagoori bent down and stared at his feet. "Oh no..."

"Don't worry, we can always rebuild another one." Satsuki cheerfully told him. "It's not like the Sci-Fi Club is an actual Science Club, so it can't be that hard to build."

Ryuko blinked. "Hey, why is she acting like Mako?"

Inumuta pushed up his glasses. "So the theory is correct. The Sci-Fi Club created two sets of helmets that would switch the personas of the users. It seems only to affect their personalities and not their memories. Unfortunately, it seems that both helmets are in need of repair."

Ryuko grabbed him by the collar. "So fix it!"

"This was a secret project by the Sci-Fi Club that began since the school was built three years ago. Neither we nor Lady Satsuki were aware of this project." Inumuta deadpanned. "Besides, the Club President had meant to use it on Lady Satsuki, so it will take time to get accurate information from him."

"Because..."

Satsuki saw dinner on the table. "Oh! Food! Mrs. Mankanshoku, can I?"

Mrs. Mankanshoku barely nodded when Satsuki shovelled the mystery croquettes into her mouth. Mako shook her head. "How can the Student Council President eat like a pig?"

"Chew slowly." Gamagoori resumed his speech. "Because you destroyed the other pair, we have to built the helmets from scratch and ensure they work properly. Our choices is to hope they act like they did or for them to dress up like each other, and we will not take the second option."

Ryuko did not notice that Satsuki began choking, though it seems Guts was giving her the Heimlich Maneuver. "Why not? Afraid to trust Mako with that Kamui?"

"It's...There are some details that no impersonator can copy." Nonon quickly said, rushing to Satsuki and forcing the potato and bone out. "Lady Satsuki, are you alright?"

Ryuko looked at Mako. It seems that she was paying attention to the conversation, which was good, but it wasn't like her at all. "Fine, but I'm doing this for Mako."

_((Basic personality swap. Couldn't figure out how to do Ryuko this way, so went with the most serious character and the most comical character in the anime.))_


	64. Original: Super Early

Isshin Matoi knew his daughter was special. Sure, she was born from a strong bloodline and she had alien lifeforms in her as part of an experiment, but that was not what he meant. In fact...he did not really know what was special other than those two minor details, but he knew his daughter had a potential hidden in her.

Sadly, today was not one of those special days. Where there were mountains of harvested REVOCs clothing and experimental Kamuis, there was only his daughter of five years. She had glowing golden hair and she was giving off light. He distinctly remembered telling his daughter not to go into the basement...and that his daughter had black hair.

Isshin palmed his face. "Maybe I should have married the girl next door instead of the heiress..." 

* * *

Satsuki was not one to admit she was scared. Sure, she had been scarred before, but nothing that would make her shake her knees. She wish she could, for this golden girl...this goddess, just did what she wished she could do. The girl had only pointed her hand at the Boxing Club Captain and absorbed his uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Satsuki asked.

"Nui Harime escaped from me." Ryuko replied. "She got away from me, and she was last spotted fleeing this school."

Ah, Satsuki remembered seeing the Grand Couturier in her city. Nui looked pissed off after loosing her arm. Satsuki pondered the situation. It seems like a very good idea to direct Nui's destroyer towards her mother and get rid of the Original Life Fiber.

...By absorbing it. Did this girl get stronger by absorbing Life Fibers. Satsuki could sense that Ryuko had a bit more energy after taking Fukuroda's uniform. Taking the biggest bundle of alien matter would make this girl much more powerful, and if that girl decides to turn around...

"So what if I did?" Everyone stared at Satsuki. She silently cursed herself. "What will you do?"

Ryuko quickly flew at her. Satsuki was glad she was standing on top of the tower, which gave her time to activate the tower's Life Fiber shield system that Ryuko was absorbing at a slow rate. She was also glad that Soroi was so faith as he handed her what looked like a fire extinguisher. Satsuki quickly spray Ryuko with coagulating starch, causing the girl to fall back to the ground. "Nui Harime is under my protection! From this point, there will be additional rules. Break those rules, Matoi, and Nui will be gone before you can...heal."

Yes, Ryuko was shaking her injuries off. Satsuki was glad Ryuko considered the rules and stomped away, though maybe she should start secretly investing into Nudist Beach soon.

_((Ryuko goes Version 2 way early in this story. Preach the word, Mako, your goddess has arrived.))_


	65. Original: Abused

Satsuki groggily woke up. She was not in her bed, though there was a lot of golden decor here. What had happened last night.

"Hello, Lady Satsuki." Takarada purred as he entered his bedroom. "Oh, that's right, you're no lady anymore."

Now she remembered, and it was something she would want to forget. Out of a combination of goodwill and preparation, Satsuki visited Osaka's school. She had shared a few drinks, but they were probably drugged as she would not have gotten drunk. "Wait, what do you mean? That last part."

"Oh, we had a fun time last night. Kaneo Jr. will be pleased to have a strong mommy." Satsuki paled as she looked under her sheets. Takarada grinned. "Why, it would be bad for your mom to know you're pregnant while you're still in school. Of course, I'm will to look after you, but you have to follow my rules."

"This would shatter the school's resolve..." Satsuki glared up at him. "I cannot lose the school, but I'm not followiing your-"

Takarada slapped her hard. "Or you'll what? The second you step out, I'll let the whole world you aren't going to take responsibilty for your actions. Besides, I'm sure you had some joy out of-"

Satsuki slapped Takarada so hard that he would have to switch out his gold-plated teeth for gold teeth. She began throttling his neck. "YOU IDIOT! All those years! All those years with no friends and no fun! All those years to get into Ragyo's good grace! All those years being the model daughter, bearing her sick games, so I can kill her and end the Life Fiber threat! Ruined! All because you had to be a stupid pig!"

Satsuki released Takarada and headed for the door, though Takarada was not as dead as she thought when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know you were gunning for her too. Don't worry, I'll let you stay, no rules this time. Please forgive me."

Satsuki pushed Takarada and left through the door, glad that Soroi had the limo ready and did not ask. With the windows rolled and blacked out and the limo having left the city limits, Satsuki left her tears fall.

_((There are some stories where the heroine is in an abusive relationship. I can't see Satsuki willingly submit herself...))_


	66. Original: Wheelchair

Satsuki cursed this body. She was sure her mother cursed it too. Paralyzed from the leg up, with no doctors able to repair the damages to her. She had to abandon her initial plan, and yet in the end, she still created Honnouji Academy the way she envisioned it.

She heard the door open and footsteps. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, I just happen to be from the Acrobatics Club. Getting into high places is my specialty." The probable One-Star was probably staring at her. "So, this is the high and mighty Satsuki Kiryuin. I was thinking you were a beaut with a nice set of legs."

"And for that, I won't show you mercy." Satsuki deadpanned.

The intruder gaffawed. "Ha, like I'm worry about a girl on wh-eeee!"

Satsuki had already turned her wheelchair around and rammed into the guy's nuts with her hand. She pulled out Bakuzan and swept it at his feet, knocking him to the ground. Before the student realized what happened, Satsuki had just lifted the front wheels and dropped the axle onto his leg. Nothing was more painful than that...except for the humiliation of the situation.

Uzu barged in. "Lady Satsuki! Are you alright?"

"I handled it." Satsuki glared at the One-Star student as Uzu knocked him out cold. "I need to grow strong students and to weed out the weak. In doing so, this happens. Is there no other way?"

Uzu grinned. "What are you talking about? You're the strongest girl I've ever known. Maybe you should mingle with the students more."

Satsuki frowned. "I'm a Kiryuin. I don't 'mingle' with common folk."

"Whatever you say, Lady Satsuki." As Uzu left with the body, Satsuki reflected on the fact that he was one of four students who knew what the real Satsuki Kiryuin was like. She was more afraid that Uzu may purposely handicap himself to show his support, and she dreaded how the school would react to such a move.

"Dad, did you think I could stop Ragyo if I can't stop doubting myself?"

_((Handicapped Satsuki, loyal Elite Four.))_


End file.
